Tu fuiste mi luz
by Ahome en el Sengoku
Summary: SABER LA VERAD
1. Chapter 1 Tu fuiste mi luz

Tu fuiste mi luz Capitulo 1

Ok!... me siento un poco cansadita de que en todos los fic siempre Kagome sea la que ayuda a Inuyasha a salir de sus problemas y ella es la personita buena que ayuda a todos a pesar de lo mal que vayan las cosas pero que tal si es ahora ella la que esta mal y necesita que alguien la ayude?...

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi el lindo Inuyasha y Kagome y tambi n sus amigos XD

PD: Creo que en este fic si que voy a trasformar sus formas de ser XD pero es que necesito un nuevo fic sayo

Kagome estaba sentada en su habitaci n con su cama pegada a la pared y viendo por la ventana una familia caminaba por la calle los padres y sus dos hijos una ni a mayor y un ni o peque o como en su caso frunci el se o al ver la felicidad en el rostro de esas personas decidi alejarse de la ventana y mirar su habitaci n estaba toda oscura las paredes las hab a pintado de negro al igual que toda la casa la mayor a de las cosas eran del mismo color y las pocas luces que hab an eran de tono rojo paso su vista por su habitaci n la mesa junto a su cama era negra y tenia una l mpara del mismo color sigui corriendo su vista y encontr su escritorio negro lleno de papeles y cosa se ese estilo acompa ados por una katana sigui corriendo su vista y encontr la puerta negra sigui corriendo su vista y llego a otra puerta la puerta hacia el ba o sigui pasando su vista y se poso en la negra pared para terminar en otra mesa con maquillaje y esas cosas que tenia un espejo detr s suspiro y decidi bajar de su cama para ir a tomar algo alguna bebida

Sango levanto su mirada y vio a su amiga bajar las escaleras con una falda negra realmente corta y unas calcetas mas arriba de las rodillas dejando ver simplemente una m nima porci n de sus piernas una camisa negra y pulseras de cuero negras en las manos al verla con su cara tan triste y vac a se sinti mal hab an asistido juntas a la esuela desde muy peque as Kagome hab a sido siempre su mejor amiga ella hab a sido una chica muy animada y alegre que siempre ayudaba a los dem s y a todos les regalaba una sonrisa sin importar cuan mal se vieran las cosas ella siempre le regalaba una sonrisa al mundo hasta hasta el d a de la desgracia su cuerpo se estremeci al recordarlo la hab a pasado realmente mal su amiga hab a estado primero en el psiqui trico luego bajo custodia para despu s al psiqui trico de nuevo por intentar suicidarse al final la dejaron libre y ella se volvi alcoh lica no le iba nada bien termino de bajar las gradas y se fue para la cocina a beber se puso de pie para confirmar que hab a sacado una botella de vodka

Sango: No deber as de tomar

Kagome: El mundo no deber a de podrirse

Sango suspiro

Sango: Sabes que es por tu bien Kagome

Kagome: Yo no quiero nada bueno no quiero nada bueno para nadie que el mundo se vaya al infierno eso es lo que quiero oh espera este ya es el infierno entonces que se queme entero!...

Sango movi la cabeza hacia los lados suavemente estaba deprimida de nuevo tenia que tomar sus pastillas no licor pero de segur las hab a tirado de nuevo por el lavado o las hab a tirado o escondido

Sango: Deber as de tomar tus pastillas mejor

Kagome: No quiero esto es mejor esas cosas me dan sue o

Sango: No te calman

Kagome: Bah!... yo no quiero que nadie me calme y mucho menos un mont n de polvo comprimido

Sango suspiro de nuevo y se decidi por ir al sill n ella ya la hab a golpeado en mas de una ocasi n al intentar detenerla pero entonces record que ten an que ir a dejar unas pel culas que rentaron ese seria el pretexto perfecto para alejarla del licor al regresar a la cocina la vio con una sustancia muy extra a amarillo claro

Sango: Que es eso?...

Kagome: Prepare el vodka con jugo de naranja que mas

Bien eso era vodka con jugo de naranja

Sango: Tenemos que devolver las pel culas Kagome y tu tienes que ir porque la membres a que usamos fue la tuya

Kagome se volteo a verla con incredulidad pero solt el vaso y comenz a caminar hacia su habitaci n

Kagome: Me voy a poner zapatos pero quiero que pasemos por la tienda de armas de colecci n tambi n me tienen un pedido

Su amiga sonri y tomo las llaves del auto salieron el camino fue bastante corto hasta el centro comercial al llegar devolvieron las pel culas y se desviaron para ir a la tienda de armas de colecci n al llegar Sango se sorprendi de ver otra katana

Vendedor: Srta. Kagome!... que gusto verla aqu le tenemos su pedido

Kagome se acerco y la tomo vi ndola detalladamente la abri y vio perfectamente que la hoja se ve a diferente

Kagome: Bien aqu esta el ticket

El sujeto lo tomo y Kagome llevo la espada hasta la salida junto con Sango entraron a auto y su amiga encendi las luces mientras avanzaban en el camino record que se hab a sentido muy feliz cundo su amiga hab a comenzado a practicar el kick boxing y artes marciales aprendi yudo karate ai kido tae kwon do y kendo su amiga se hab a destacado en estas y ella junto con las personas que le hab an estado ayudando desde su peque a tragedia se animaron pero cuando descubrieron que ella lo hacia con deseos de venganza se sintieron terrible pero no ten an forma de demostrarlo a las autoridades y hablaron con sus maestros pero ninguno le hizo caso ya que si ella estaba en su equipo o bajo su ense anza y ganaba las medallas que ganaba en los torneos y obten a los honores y los rangos necesarios en donde estaba para ellos era beneficio en las presentaciones hab a sido de las mejores y a Sango no le parec a la idea de que su amiga tuviera otra espada en su casa ya tenia suficiente con los chacos y los kunais por todas partes no quer a que despedazara todo cuando se enfadara cuando ella hab a tenido problemas con sus papas Kagome no la hab a abandonado y siempre hab a estado con ella as que ella tampoco la abandono y al final ella trabajando como su amiga lograron comprar esa casa con la excepci n de que Kagome ya no hab a estado estudiando se hab a dedicado a las artes marciales era iba a ser su vida para todos pero Sango sabia los verdaderos planes de su amiga y eso le preocupaba

De la nada comenz a llover torrencialmente y el auto se paro Sango vio que no ten a nada de gasolina!... como pudo olvidarse de algo tan sencillo suspiro y llamo a la gr a para que llegara a recoger el auto Kagome sin embargo tomo la espada y se bajo del carro Sango preocupada le sigui hasta caminar a su lado bajo la lluvia en ese momento Kagome le cont lago que no crey naciera de su amiga

Kagome: Una vez cuando era peque a unos parientes esperaban ansiosos una llamada que les urg a y en casa el tel fono se hab a descompuesto por eso en la colonia mi papa y yo salimos junto con mi hermano a buscar un tel fono y a llamar pero de la nada estando llamando comenz a llover torrencialmente nos empapamos al regresar a casa mama nos recibi con una sonrisa al vernos a los tres empapados despu s no ba amos fue tan divertido correr bajo la lluvia

Entonces Sango vio algo que no recordaba haber visto desde hacia mas de diez a os su amiga Kagome estaba sonriendo... con un dejo de tristeza pero sonriendo en ese momento escucharon un grito y vieron unos bultos detr s de una peque a casa que la parecer estaba desocupada se acercaron y vieron como a diez tipos golpeando a dos que estaban tirados en el piso

Hombre1: Piensa en esto la pr xima vez que veas a mi hermana!...

Hombre: Pero si yo

Fue silenciado por otra patada Kagome sonri de forma diferente y Kagome se asusto al ver la expresi n de maldad en el rostro de su amiga ella no era as

Kagome: D jenlos!

Sango vio aterrada como su amiga le gritaba al grupo de sujetos y adoptaba una posici n de ataque llevando la espada con su mano izquierda hasta su cintura y la derecha a la funda la sonrisa malvada aun no desaparec a de su rostro y su mirada era confiada

Sango: Kagome por favor no

Kagome simplemente sonri mas ampliamente y miro de re-ojo a su amiga

Kagome: No te preocupes Sango por algo entrene adem s debo practicar

Los tipos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron re rse

Hombre2: Jajajaja una mujer como tu nos va a detener a nosotros jajajaja

Kagome simplemente se abalanzo sobre el tipo a callarlo sacando la espada golpe ndolo a la vez y guard ndola de nuevo para ir hacia otros sujetos y golpear a un par de una sola vez tres tipos sacaron navajas y fueron en tres direcciones diferentes a atacar a la chica pero ella se agacho golpeando a uno para despu s golpear al segundo esquivando a penas al tercero que corto parte de su brazo despu s se volteo y arrojo al tipo el resto al ver a la mujer decidieron huir y regresar con armas alg n d a se vengar an

Hombre3: Nos vengaremos mujer

Y as salieron huyendo

Kagome: Cobardes

Sango corri a ver a los tipos en el suelo atados y golpeados

Sango: Kagome ay dame hay que llevarlos a casa

As los levantaron y se los llevaron uno de ellos estaba medio despierto pero el otro estaba casi inconciente al llegar entraron y Sango junto con Kagome fueron al ba o a buscar alcohol

Hombre1: Donde estamos?

Hombre2: En su casa estupido

Hombre1: Esas mujeres son muy hermosas

El otro se puso furioso y se abalanzo a golpear a su compa ero

Hombre2: No seas imbesil! Por tu culpa casi nos matan idiota! Te voy a matar Miroku!...

Miroku: No Inuyasha espera!...

Cuando a penas lo hab a golpeado tres veces las chicas regresaron para encontrar a Inuyasha sobre Miroku golpeando su cara Sango grito asustada y empez a jalar a Inuyasha junto con Kagome para que quedara sentado y viendo con rabia a Miroku

Sango: Pero que les pasa!...

Inuyasha: No lo curen ni lo ayuden es su culpa idiota y yo queriendo ayudarte

Sango: Ya! Dejen de pelear!... Kagome ay dame

Cuando se volteo buscando a su amiga se dio cuenta de que esta estaba viendo por la ventana justo cuando un rayo cayo despu s se volteo a Sango para no decir nada y caminar a la cocina Sango suspiro y se sent entre los chicos

Sango: Bien no vayan a llorar como chiquillos porque esto les va a arder

En cuanto Sango puso el algod n en una de las heridas de Inuyasha este dio un brinco y grito Sango le vio molesta y se volteo para intentar curar a su compa ero despu s de apenas haber limpiado tres heridas el alcohol se acabo entonces se puso de pie y fue a la cocina para encontrar a Kagome lavando su herida en el fregadero de los plato

Sango: Kagome por Dios! Te hirieron!...

Ante el grito de la chica Inuyasha se puso de pie y fue a ver ya que Miroku no estaba en condiciones de ir

Inuyasha: Que sucede

Kagome: C llate

Kagome se llevo el vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja a la boca y bebi otro sorbo Sango camino hacia ella queriendo quitarle el vaso pero ella retrocedi

Sango: Kagome por favor! Deja de tomar!...

Kagome: No quiero! Y tu no eres ni mi mama ni mi papa para decirme nada!... ellos me dejaban beber

Ella volteo a ver al piso hasta decir eso

Sango: Si pero champa a en las navidades y los fines de a o no todos lo malditos d as!... ya deja eso! A ver d melo!...

Kagome: No quiero! Y deja de tratarme como chiquilla!...

Kagome se hizo hacia atr s y se tambaleo un poco estaba algo cansada y sucia pero al ver la lluvia record una historia que su papa le hab a contado y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar forma de remediarlo alcohol

Sango: Oye como te llamas?...

Inuyasha vio la discusi n en silencio y cuando noto a Sango voltear a verlo le presto atenci n

Inuyasha: Inuyasha Taisho

Sango: Bien se que estas golpeado y eso pero podr as quitarle eso a Kagome y llevarla a su cuarto tengo que ir a sacar unas cosas antes

Sango comenz a caminar hacia las gradas e Inuyasha volteo a ver a la muchacha frente a el vio que aun tenia un poco de sangre en la cortadura del brazo cerca del codo y en diagonal se sinti culpable y camino hacia ella tomando una toalla blanca y limpia de una gaveta que estaba abierta ya que Sango lo hab a hecho antes de comenzar a discutir con su amiga despu s se volteo a la nevera y saco la botella a medias de vodka y vaci un poco sobre la toalla

Kagome: Que haces?... deja eso!... es m o no lo toques! Si quieres c mprate el tuyo!...

Inuyasha se volteo y la miro

Inuyasha: Es para ti

Inuyasha camino despacio hacia ella y tomo su brazo colocando la toalla sobre su herida Kagome se jalo y boto el vaso que tenia por suerte era de pl stico y simplemente se derramo su contenido Kagome jalo su brazo pero Inuyasha lo sostuvo con mas fuerza despu s la jalo hacia el y comenz a llevarla hacia las gradas

Sango: Ya puedes venir!...

Inuyasha subi y vio a la muchacha en el marco de la ultima puerta a la izquierda en aquel pasillo

Inuyasha: Aqu la traigo

Kagome se sent a bastante cansada y no sigui forcejeando despu s de haber subido las primeras gradas

Sango: Muchas gracias tr ela

Inuyasha la llevo y Kagome simplemente protesto y les vio molesta al llegar Sango le pidi que la dejara en su cama y salio cerrando la puerta al poco tiempo enojada Kagome seria derrotada por el sue o

Sango: Much simas gracias ven te voy a curar

Cuando bajaron Miroku estaba dormido en el piso e Inuyasha movi la cabeza hacia los lados Sango fue junto con Inuyasha a la cocina y con la botella de alcohol regresaron a la sala y curaron las heridas de Miroku con este ya dormido para que despu s Sango le curara a el mientras hablaban

Sango: Porque les golpeaban?... si se puede saber

Inuyasha: Oh claro que si no es algo del otro mundo es culpa de esos idiota se alo a Miroku Se meti con la hermanita menor de uno de los tipos o sea se acost con ella y el se enfado nos fue a buscar y trato de derrotarnos con cinco sujetos pero no pudo despu s la muy maldita de su hermana nos invito a su casa y nos pusieron algo en las bebidas porque nos dormimos al despertar est bamos con los ojos vendados y atados en un auto cuando pudimos ver y sentir la lluvia nos dimos cuenta de que est bamos en aquel lugar y que esos tipos se divert an golpe ndonos pero Miroku es el que tuvo la culpa es un idiota y no es la primera vez que yo me llevo golpes de encuentro por sus malditas aventuras tuvimos que mudarnos porque se meti con una mujer casada y casi nos vuelan la cabeza a parte de una gran demanda por acoso que le puso al imbesil de Miroku

Sango se sorprendi sal ver el tipo de sujeto que era ese tipo

Sango: Y no has hecho nada para evitarlo?...

Inuyasha: El muy maldito se me escapa y va a buscar aventuras por donde sea sin atenerse a las consecuencias esta vez fue el hermano otras son los papas de chicas muy j venes los maridos y hasta los hijos pero a el no le importa y no se le pasa lo imbesil

Sango simplemente asinti y movi su mano cuando Inuyasha se quejo por el ardor

Sango: Por suerte vivimos solas y el banco nos presto el dinero la casa tiene dos habitaciones mas se pueden quedar y ducharse en el ba o que esta al final del pasillo

Inuyasha: Muchas gracias

Sango: No hay problema sus cuartos ser n las primeras dos puertas de arriba

Inuyasha: Si

Guardaron silencio por un momento pero fue porque Inuyasha ten a muchas preguntas en su mente y no sabia como hacerlas Sango sabia de esto pero opto por responder secamente a lo que el dijera a su amiga no le gustaba que anduviera hablando de su pasado

Inuyasha: Ella tu amiga es

Sango: Es Kagome Higurashi y si es alcoh lica

Inuyasha simplemente miro el suelo era muy hermosa y muy fuerte eso no era bueno

Inuyasha: Donde aprendi a pelear?...

Sango: Estuvo yendo a clases de muchas cosas como boxeo y eso tambi n de artes marciales y tiene una escuela con su propio estilo propio ese es su trabajo

Inuyasha: Que bien es bueno que las mujeres hagan ese tipo de cosas

Sango: Si supieras porque entrena tan duro Si es bueno

Inuyasha: No son parientes verdad?...

Sango: Nos conocemos desde los cuatro a os eso es mucho

Inuyasha: Cuantos a os tiene?...

Sango: 21

Inuyasha: 21!?...

Sango: Si porque tan sorprendido

Inuyasha: Se ve mayor como de cinco o seis a os mas

Sango: Lo se pero le han tocado cosas malas no le gusta hablar de eso

Inuyasha: Oh

Eso era algo delicado el pasado de las personas si quer a saber mas deb a preguntarle en persona no quer a causarle problemas a?... como se llamaba

Inuyasha: Cual es tu nombre?

Sango se ri levemente

Sango: Sango Daishi y tengo 22 aun estoy estudiando pero doy clases con Kagome y los fines de semana doy yoga

Inuyasha: Oh ya veo entonces nos pueden aniquilar jajaja

Sango: Claro jajaja no para serte sincera yo se como se hacen las cosas pero no pongo la fuerza suficiente en todo le ayudo a Kagome con las demostraciones y eso pero nada mas simplemente se un poco de defensa personal yo prefiero el yoga

Inuyasha simplemente le sonri ellas llevaban una vida interesante

Inuyasha: Y Kagome que estudia?...

Sango: Ella no estudia llego hasta la preparatoria y

Sango simplemente miro el piso

Sango: No sigui

Inuyasha simplemente le miro sorprendido el rostro triste de la chica le dec a que entonces fue cuando algo malo le paso y decidi dejar el tema

Inuyasha: Y esta casa es suya?...

Sango: Claro bueno de nosotras

Inuyasha: Esos cuartos que tienen los alquilan o algo?...

Sango levanto al mirada y le vio sorprendido nunca pensaron en eso aunque con los problemas de Kagome y sus discusiones no le gustar a mucho no tener esa intimidad en casa pero tal vez ellos podr an hasta ayudarle

Sango: Nunca pensamos en eso

Inuyasha: Les ayudar a para la deuda con el banco y saldr an mas r pido que solamente trabajando

Sango: Lo se pero no me gustar a que cualquiera viniera aqufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Inuyasha simplemente se llevo una mano hasta el ment n como s mbolo de reflexi n

Inuyasha: Y que te parece si probamos una semana deja que mi amigo mujeriego y yo nos quedemos una semana y despu s deciden si nos quedamos o nos vamos

Sango pens un momento y decidi aceptar adem s ese dinero extra no les vendr a nada mal Sango levanto su mirada y le vio sonriendo

Sango: Esta bien

Inuyasha extendi su mano y ella la tomo

Inuyasha: Trato hecho

Despu s ambos se dispusieron a levantar a Miroku y lo dejaron en la primera habitaci n de la izquierda Inuyasha se hab a sorprendido por la habitaci n de Kagome toda la casa lucia muy formal las paredes eran blancas y la alfombra color vino pero la habitaci n de ella daba miedo al dejar a Miroku se fueron hacia abajo al escuchar que la gr a llegaba con el auto mientras aun llov a cuando entraron de nuevo despu s de guardar Sango el carro en la cochera entraron y Sango vio a Inuyasha y record a Miroku con la ropa toda lodosa...

Sango: Ups lo olvide deber an de cambiarse

Sango gui a Inuyasha hasta arriba y vio que la habitaci n de Sango era como la de Miroku pero mas grande y con un ba o incluido Sango busco en el armario y saco una ropas extra as salio de la agitaci n y fue con Inuyasha hasta la suya extendiendo en la cama los dos trajes

Sango: Mira esto se llama Gi

Dec a la chica levantando algo que parec a una bata Inuyasha simplemente asinti despu s ella levanto unos pantalones y se los mostr

Sango: Esto se llama Hakama y se usan para entrenar kendo es lo mas normal que tengo ya que los otros no les quedar an seguramente les quedaran cortos y ajustados pero les quedaran p ntelo en las caderas como un pantal n normal y si te quedara

Sango le sonri y deposito el traje blanco al igual que el otro

Inuyasha: Gracias

Sango simplemente salio de la habitaci n Inuyasha iba a preguntar sobre le ba o pero record lo que le dijo de la ducha vio la extra a ropa y decidi ir a darse esa ducha cuando termino de desvestirse se quedo simplemente en su ropa interior y tomo la ropa para salir al menos esta solamente estaba h meda y no sucia ya ir a por la ma ana a su apartamento a tomar sus cosas para mudarse con las chicas

Al salir busco a Sango y se dio cuenta de que estaba abajo as que se meti al ba o y confirmo que la toallas estaban en el lugar se vio en el espejo sus ojos eran dorados como los de su padre cuanto les extra aba su cabello negro como el de su madre y largo hasta sus caderas ya que ellos nunca quisieron que se lo cortara y a el le pareci luego giro su vista hasta todo el ba o blanco y vivo sonri y entro para encontrarse con el jab n y el shampoo todo lo necesario comenz a ba arse y vio todo el lodo irse por el tragante por suerte estaba parado en la tina ya que no le gustaba en lo absoluto ba arse en la regadera sin sandalias al terminar su ducha salio del ba o con las extra as ropas y fue hacia su nueva habitaci n lo que seguir a sin duda seria muy interesante 


	2. Chapter 2 Tu fuiste mi luz

Este cap se lo dedico a todos y todas las Tae Kwon Doistas! Si! Viva el Tae Kwon Do!... si me equivoco en algo me corrigen porfa... es que llevo tres meses sin ir a clases T-T y lo extra o tanto sobre todo a mi maestro XD es que era tan sexy!... en serio!... XD ok sayo!... espero que les guste quer a poner las olimpiadas pero ya son en este 2007 y las otras vienen hasta el 2010 si no me equivoco necesitaban entrenarse XD

Capitulo 2 Clases

Kagome abri los ojos lentamente molesta por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana ya que no hab a cerrado las cortinas negras por cierto se incorporo y vio que todo en su cuarto estaba normal un terrible dolor de cabeza la golpeo llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza se levanto y vio que su escritorio estaba sin su katana suspiro se embriago de nuevo se levanto y vio que su ropa estaba sucia entro al ba o y vio todo negro de nuevo tal vez le vendr a bien cambiar de color un rojo oscuro para comenzar no se pondr a mas violenta estando ebria tal vez un azul o verde estar an bien abri la regadera y se dio gustosa un ba o para salir y ponerse una Yukata el obi que se puso era sencillo de color negro mientras que la Yukata era roja le encantaba usar ropa estilo japonesa salio adormitada y bajo las gradas para encontrarse con dos hombres en la sala Sango no tenia amigos y ella tampoco giro su mirada y vio su katana nueva eso si lo recordaba tambi n a los tipos en la lluvia pero los habr n llevado a casa? no pens mas y tomo la katana pos ndose frente a ellos ambos hombres se pusieron de pie dejando el sill n color vino

Inuyasha: Ka Kagome espera somos los que golpearon ayer

Kagome: Sango no traer a aqu a nadie sin avisarme

Miroku: Pero si tu venias con nosotros

Kagome simplemente les vio desconfiada y se acerco mas

Kagome: Digan me como es que

Sango: No!... Kagome no los vayas a matar

Sango corri bajando las gradas para alcanzar a su amiga quit ndole la espada para guardarla y luego entreg rsela

Kagome: Quienes son estos?...

Sango: Inuyasha Taisho y

Miroku: Miroku Taisho

Inuyasha: Desafortunadamente primos

Las chicas rieron al igual que Inuyasha el estaba sorprendido por la apariencia de Kagome el d a anterior se ve a vieja y destruida pero ahora no se podr a creer que tiene 21 el dir a 18 su risa pod a envolver a cualquiera y a pesar de verse un poco despeinada se ve a muy hermosa

Inuyasha: Otra chica bonita feh!... como las dem s Aunque Kagome no es como las dem s no es as ?...

Kagome simplemente comenz a caminar hacia la cocina

Kagome: Donde dejaste las pastillas Sango?...

Sango: Est n ah al lado de las tazas

Kagome simplemente desapareci de su vista y vio a Inuyasha aun muy sorprendido

Sango: Es muy diferente as verdad?...

Inuyasha simplemente asinti

Inuyasha: Pero como puede ser tan diferente?...

Sango: No te animes mucho solamente son peque os ratos los que act a como antes con suerte se pasa el d a as sin que nada la haga deprimirse Sango se giro y miro hacia la cocina Kagome!...

Kagome salio con un vaso con agua

Kagome: Que pasa?...

Sango: Quer a preguntarte si dejar as que ellos se quedaran?... nos van a alquilar los cuartos vac os de todas maneras no los ocupamos

Kagome les miro un momento y luego asinti ambos chicos se sintieron mejor pero ella sonri maliciosa

Kagome: Con una condici n

Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron a Sango pidiendo ayuda pero su amiga ya tenia una lejana idea de lo que les iba a pedir

Inuyasha: El que?...

Miroku: Si se refiere a alg n tipo de

Inuyasha golpeo a su amigo en el estomago sac ndole el aire para que no dijera nada estupido al regresar su vista a Kagome la vio emocionada

Kagome: Perfecto! Que manera de golpear como rayos lo hiciste no ocupaste mucha fuerza

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco cuando se acerco y tomo su brazo levantando la manga de la ge

Kagome: mmm muy buenos m sculos creo que te raptare Inuyasha

Inuyasha se sonrojo

Inuyasha: Ammm y para que?...

Kagome: Para mi escuela

Inuyasha supo a que se refer a y se sinti mas tranquilo

Sango: Bueno bueno vamos a desayunar supongo que ustedes trabajan no?...

Ambos asintieron y se fueron a desayunar

Sango: Y en que trabajan

Inuyasha: Pues yo soy chef y tengo un restaurante de comida italiana

Kagome: Que grandioso!... porque no nos cocinas alg n d a

Inuyasha: Con gusto

Sango: Y tu Miroku?...

Miroku: Bueno pues mi padre me dejo su peque a cadena de hoteles y como soy administrador de empresas me dedico a distribuirlos y a controlar todas las finanzas y eso

Sango: Wow

Inuyasha: Pero las finanzas no son lo nico que administra coj coj

Miroku vio enojado a su amigo aunque fuera verdad que se interesara en las hermosas jovencitas que se hospedaban con amigas o solas en sus hoteles

Miroku: No tengo la culpa que me atraiga tanto la belleza femenina al contrario de ti retra do

Inuyasha: Feh!... yo simplemente no soy un mujeriego como tu

Kagome: Bueno como sea la clase es a las seis

Ambos chicos la miraron

Miroku: La clase y de que se podr a saber?...

Inuyasha golpeo en la cabeza a Miroku al darle un doble sentido a su pregunta y ese tono pervertido t pico de el

Kagome: Pues para mi gran presentaci n y el torneo

Ambos les miraron confundidos pero Sango les rescato

Sango: Tu no lo sabes Miroku pero Kagome tiene una escuela de artes marciales combinadas y hay un gran torneo al final del a o como acabamos de comenzar este apenas esta haciendo las admisiones para los chicos de su escuela pero ninguno llena sus perspectivas ya que es muy importante

Kagome: As es no importa que mi presentaci n sea la mejor y que Ayame y yo nos llevemos el oro la escuela no podr ganas si no obtiene los mejores puntajes en todas las actividades podemos obtener las mejores en la presentaci n y en la divisi n femenina pero si no tenemos buenos puntos en la divisi n masculina nos vendremos abajo y todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho se vendr abajo

Miroku: Y quieren que peleemos?! Si tus alumnos no est n aptos como lo estaremos nosotros!?...

Kagome: Es que ustedes son fuertes y no solo andan por ah con su cara bonita los m sculos que tiene Inuyasha no son falsos o provocados

Todos miraron al joven y este contesto orgulloso

Inuyasha: Claro que son reales me costaron mucho esfuerzo los que se implantan o se meten inyecciones para esos son unos unas ni itas

Kagome: Exacto

Sango: Lo siento de nuevo Kagome es mi culpa

Kagome: Esta bien Sango despu s de todo gracias a eso llego Ayame aunque me gustar a que entrenaras mas duro

Sango: Lo se pero me canso mucho con las clases y eso lo sabes

Kagome simplemente suspiro no pod a presionar mucho a su amiga

Kagome: Tienes raz n

Miroku: Bien pero yo no tengo m sculos bueno no muchos as que no voy a participar

Kagome: No te pido que lo hagas pero me gustar a pedirte que entraras a la clase y que me hicieras un poco de publicidad en tus hoteles

Miroku: Eso tendr un precio

Inuyasha golpe nuevamente a Miroku que la cabeza

Inuyasha: Sopenco! Que no ves que si regresamos a ese maldito apartamento nos van a matar por tu culpa imbesil!...

Miroku simplemente guardo silencio para despu s levantar su mirada un poco avergonzado

Miroku: Que quieres que haga?...

Kagome: Te agradecer a que pusieras de mis volantes en las habitaciones

Miroku: No te servir de nada si son extranjeros los que se quedan

Kagome: Pero las personas que llegan a verlos o visitarlos no

Todos se sorprendieron ante su analog a aunque

Kagome: Tambi n me gustar a que me ayudara un poco Inuyasha

Inuyasha simplemente asinti en su restaurante seguramente dar a un mejor resultado

A las cinco de la tarde ya estaban ah las principales cosas de Inuyasha y Miroku el resto se hab a ido a las bodegas de los negocios de ambos como refrigeradoras y eso Sango y Kagome hab an salido aunque Kagome quedo con ellos en llegarlos a recoger a las cinco y media a la casa as que se decidieron a acomodar mejor sus cosas

Miroku: Oye Kagome es realmente hermosa

Inuyasha: Lo es un momento oye! Ni se te ocurra intentar algo con alguna de ellas porque nos echaran a patadas y no quiero irme al hotel de nuevo

Miroku: Era divertido vivir ah es genial

Inuyasha simplemente volteo a ver hacia otro lado odiaba recordar cuando viv a en ese lugar le recordaba a Kikyo

La puerta son a penas hab an pasado 10 minutos pero ellos ya estaban listos bajaron y vieron a Kagome sonri ndoles

Kagome: Nos vamos?...

Ambos salieron con sus mochilas Miroku era le que llevaba 10000 botellas de gatorade ya que Inuyasha le advirti que el ejercicio era matador si no estaba acostumbrado a ello el en cambio hacia pesas sabia que no era mucho pero era lo nico que pod a hacer en los apartamentos a los que llegaban con Miroku y no le llamaba la atenci n correr era muy aburrido y andar en bicicleta le entreten a pero le causaba muchos problemas mudarse con una y solamente ejercitaba sus piernas si que la opci n mas completa eran las pesas

Kagome: Y cuantos a os tienen chicos?...

Inuyasha: 23

Miroku: 25

Kagome simplemente se ve a pensativa ella les advirti que llevar a su auto puesto que probablemente no podr an moverse mucho no tardaron mas de 15 minutos en llegar a un gimnasio aparentemente al estacionarse Kagome sonri triunfal y entraron para ver a dos personas al final del pasillo una ve a y la otra daba patadas o algo Kagome le comenz a dar instrucciones

Kagome: Bien aqu nos paramos si alguien te desagrada en la clase debes de portarte bien y no buscar enfrentarte a el no se esta permitido seducir a las chicas a menos que ellas tengan mas de 40 y vengan a ustedes jijijiji

Miroku: Oye!... no bromees con eso

Kagome: Te advierto que si me ahuyentas aunque sea una alumna te golpeare hasta mandarte a un hospital me o ste me costo mucho trabajo tener esta escuela y tener las y los alumnos que tengo es mi maldito trabajo y no dejare que lo estropees

Kagome suspiro y pareci hacer cuentas

Kagome: 3 deben de seguir las reglas del gimnasio que est n haya 4 deben respetar en uniforme 5 deben aprender las palabras b sicas y claves de los idiomas diferentes de las artes que aqu practicamos coreano japon s solamente las b sicas mmm creo que es todo las reglas para cada ejercicio siempre se repiten y adem s ahora tenemos a un nuevo alumno as que vamos a tener un poco de trabajo ligero bueno les aconsejo que vayan a leer las reglas y luego vayan a los ba os aponerse sus uniformes hoy tendremos una clase de Tae Kwon Do

Kagome les sonri y se acerco a las otras personas

Miroku: No pienso sobrevivir

Inuyasha: Porque?...

Miroku: Ver mujeres sudadas corriendo por ah muy hermosos y excitante

Inuyasha: Kagome va a matarte te lo aseguro

Miroku: Har que valga la pena

Cuando se acercaron a las chicas despu s de leer las reglas y vieron que eran tres chicas Sango y la chica nueva estaban llevando un extra o traje blanco con cintas en su cintura Sango llevaba una verde y la chica llevaba una azul Kagome estaba aun con su ropa normal viendo a las chicas lanzar patadas al aire sin golpearse se fijaron en la pelirroja de ojos verdes Miroku le miro con la boca abierta tambi n era hermosa y con es ejercido deber a de tener un cuerpo las chicas a las que seduc a normalmente se manten an delgadas con dietas o no comiendo pero ellas hacia ejercido

Kagome les aplaudi

Kagome: Cheriot

Las chicas se separaron y pusieron sus manos a sus lados

Kagome: Kiunye (Jijiiji n tengo ni la mas m nima idea de c mo se escribe XD solo se como se pronuncia )

Y las chicas se inclinaron un poco hacia delante para levantarse y chocar sus pu os

Chica: Genial Sango! Deber as de entrenar mas

Sango: Lo siento pero no puedo tu nos representaras bien Ayame

La chica le sonri y volteo a ver a los chicos frente a ellas Kagome camino y extendi una de sus manos hasta Ayame

Kagome: Lo que ella esta usando es el traje oficial del Tae Kwon Do se llama Dubok

Ambos miraron curiosos el traje una camisa manga larga con cuello de v un poco grande las cinta en sus cintura y un pantal n blanco con una insignia en el pecho del lado derecho

Inuyasha: Que significa la insignia?...

Ayame: Es la de esta escuela a pesar de no tener cientos de estudiante es muy fuerte Kagome es muy buena

Kagome se sinti alagada pro la palabras de Ayame y se sonrojo un poco

Kagome: Bien vayan a cambiarse

Inuyasha: Debemos llevar algo debajo?...

La chicas se sonrojaron

Kagome: La camiseta es opcional para los chicos y para las chicas por razones obvias no lo es

Inuyasha simplemente asinti ... y comenz a caminar con Miroku hacia los ba os

Ayame: De donde salieron estos chicos Kagome?...

Kagome: Es una larga historia pero Inuyasha no es falso

Ayame: Cual el de ojos dorados?...

Kagome: Si

Ayame: Deber as de decirle que se quite los lentes para la clase

Kagome asinti y comenz a caminar hacia los ba os al entrar se sonrojo y se volteo al encontrar a los chicos en ropa interior

Kagome: Los siento lo siento

Miroku: Por mi no hay problema

Inuyasha: C llate

Inuyasha lo golpeo y se puso el pantal n y camino hacia Kagome jal ndola hacia fuera

Inuyasha: Que sucede?...

Kagome: Lo lamento yo

Inuyasha: No hay problema dime que quer as

Kagome: Debes de quitarte los lentes...

Inuyasha: Lentes?... cuales?...

Kagome: Los lentes de contacto o no miras nada sin ellos?...

Inuyasha sonri

Inuyasha: No son lentes es una mutaci n que herede de mi padre por eso mis ojos tiene este color

Kagome levanto su mirada y se sorprendi era asombroso

Kagome: Bien es incre blemente genial que tu cabello sea tan largo pero deber as de amarrarlo en una cola alta

Inuyasha le sonri

Inuyasha: Claro gracias por el consejo

Kagome aun muy apenada se volteo y camino hacia sus amigas cuando comenzaron a llegar los estudiantes

Todos estaban en seis columnas con Kagome frente a ellos que no dejaba de mirar a Inuyasha se ve a estupendo con la cola alta y un par de mechones de cabello que dejo sueltos a los lados de su cara pero deb a concentrarse en la clase se preocupo porque su nuevo alumno aun no llegaba Kagome dio la se al y una chica con cinta negra en su cintura comenz a decir una serie de cosas irreconocibles para Inuyasha y Miroku que estaban al final de todas las filas eran los ltimos Kagome les explico que el orden era por las cintas y ya que ellos ten an unas de color blanco les tocaba hasta atr s al terminar el extra o saludo todos se agacharon y ellos hicieron lo mismo hab an alrededor de treinta personas dentro de los cuales veinte eran hombres y quince de estos estaban perfumados arreglados y con un rostro arrogante ten an m sculos pero Inuyasha supuso que era por esteroides y los otros cinco eran horribles las chicas eran siete gordas y otras tres eran delgadas y las que ten an las cintas de color negro junto con una gordita y un tipo horrendo y muy delgado ya ve a porque Kagome necesitaba estudiantes buenos para esa cosa que lucia tan importante

Kagome: Bien me veo en el placer de presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes han venido aqufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Un golpe se escucho y se dejo ver a un chico algo moreno con ojos azules y cuerpo musculoso en la puerta respirando algo cansado comenz a correr por casi todo el gimnasio hasta llegar enfrente se inclino al llegar frente a Kagome y luego le dio la mano Kagome le sonri

Kagome: Bien ve a cambiarte pero si vuelves a venir tarde te impondr una exhausta clase de resistencia

El chico simplemente sonri y corri a los ba os

Kagome: El es nuestro amigo Koga el tercer y nuevo estudiante pero veo que ya lo conocieron por lo tanto les presento a los dem s Inuyasha Taisho y Miroku Taisho

Cuando pasaron al frente las chicas suspiraron Miroku sonri triunfal e Inuyasha movi levemente la cabeza a los lados sabiendo que Kagome iba a matarlo Kagome tomo su manos y lo puso a la par de ella

Kagome: Nuestro amigo Inuyasha ha venido aqu con deseos de participar en el codicader de diciembre

(No se muy bien que es un codicader pero es s per importante es un torneo a lo grande yo estaba como Inuyasha T-T iba a entrar con el entrenamiento especial de mi maestro XD )

Chico: Pero sabuni!... eso es imposible! A penas es cinta blanca

Chico2: No puede participar si no es cinta roja!...

Kagome: C lmense hablare con los de la federaci n Inuyasha tendr su examen para cinta amarilla en una semana despu s entrenara mas y veremos cuando estar listo para un segundo examen

Chico3: Es imposible no llegara

Inuyasha se molesto y frunci el se o al escuchar el tono burl n en el sujeto estaba repleto de esteroides seguramente ya le dar a su lecci n le cerrar a la boca pasando ese maldito examen

En ese momento llego Koga con una cola alta tambi n y una sonrisa arrogante luciendo el traje con una cinta amarilla

Kagome: Aqu esta nuestro amigo Koga el salio de una escuela hace un tiempo porque tuvieron que cerrarla as que le hemos aceptado p rtense bien con el bueno comencemos con la clase quieren una clase suave o les dejo con Sango par que los destroce?...

Chica: No por favor! Una clase suave un descansito no nos vendr a mal

La chica suspiro al ver a Kagome sonre rle y asentir cuando Sango les entrenaba porque Kagome tenia un nuevo alumno los hacia pedazos as que era preferible tener una clase sencilla y aburrida a que Sango les dejara sin agua en el cuerpo y los m sculos hechos gelatina

Kagome: Bien vayan por los pats (Pats chaguis! Los adoro! Viva!...)

Todos corrieron hacia una caja grande y Kagome se volteo trayendo otros de color rojo Inuyasha miro curioso las cosas que tra an parec an raquetas de tenias en miniatura y partidas por la mitad (No se como describirlos XD)

Kagome se puso de lado frente a los dem s con Sango

Kagome: Bien comencemos con pi-chagui de acuerdo

Todos: Si maestra!...

Las parejas se formaron y empezaron a patear los pats Kagome llamo a los tres nuevos y pateo los pats que Sango le sosten a

Kagome se dio la vuelta y les miro deteniendo los patas mientras Sango se iba y regresaba junto con Ayame y otros dos pares de pats

Kagome: Koga puedes ir a entrenar con Ayame

Koga asinti y se fue

Kagome: Bien esa es la mejor parada para combate en el Tae Kwon Do es f cil practica y si pones mucha fuerza puedes sacarle el aire a tu contrincante y te dan un punto extra claro debes aprender a realizarla bien desde el principio para no tener problemas con la dolio

Los chicos simplemente asintieron

Kagome: Pero la patada b sica es la ap-chagui

Sango puso los pats de forma horizontal y Kagome lo pateo

Kagome: Se hace as pero no tengo tiempo con tigo Inuyasha as que empezaras con la pit

Inuyasha asinti y sigui a Kagome mientras que Sango se quedo con Miroku

Kagome: Bien debes de girar tu cadera recuerda y girar tu cuerpo 180

Inuyasha asinti de nuevo

Kagome: la posici n de combate es de lado

Kagome se paro de lado y levanto los pu os dej ndolos frente a ella

Kagome: As la mayor parte de tu cuerpo esta fuera del alcance de tu adversario lo que puedes golpear en este arte es el pecho los brazos la cara y la cabeza pero en los lugares espec ficos te dan los puntos al patear a la cara y debes de tener cuidado esta prohibido golpear las piernas o agarrar la piernas de tu contrincante cuando te patee bueno creo que eso es lo mas b sico as que ahora patea pero no con mucha fuerza quiero ver como lo haces

Inuyasha trago nervioso solamente a el lo met an en ese embrollo despu s de que pateo miro a Kagome nervioso pero ella no tenia expresi n en su rostro

Kagome: Diez veces mas

Inuyasha lo hizo y ella sonri un poco

Kagome: nada mal ahora golpea aqufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Kagome levanto los pats y los puso a la altura de la cara de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: No deber a ser a tu cara?...

Kagome: Cuando pelees no lo har s contra mi sino contra otro hombre y tu logro ser poder patear una cabeza mas alto que a tu cara

Inuyasha lo hizo y Kagome sonri as lo tuvo entrenando una hora pateando los diferentes estilos b sicos que hab an Inuyasha estaba bastante cansado al final

Kagome: Descanso!...

Todos suspiraron y se sentaron pero las chicas de cinta negra no se detuvieron y Ayame fue a pelear con ellas

Kagome: hey! No muy duro no las quiero lesionadas!... tiene que entrenar el pr ximo mes viene el torneo de los chitas debemos de estar listos aunque si quieren darle una demostraci n a nuestros amigos

La chica delgada de cinta negra se acerco Kagome

Chica: Pelear a conmigo?...

Kagome: Si Rin no te preocupes solo ve por los protectores

La chica sonri y corri a otra caja tomando unas cuantas cosas despu s ella y Rin se pusieron sus equipos y otras dos chicas les ayudaron con los petos (Son esas cosas que tiene puestos los catchers en el baseball XD)

Ambas chicas caminaron la centro de la pista e Inuyasha y Miroku se sentaron junto con los otros a ver Ayame llego entre ellas y extendi una de sus manos

Ayame: Cheriot

Las chicas juntaron sus manos y permanecieron firmes

Ayame: Kiunye

Las chicas se inclinaron

Ayame retrocedi un poco y les miro a ambas

Ayame: Chichag!...

Al decir estas palabras ambas chicas atacaron as resulto atacada comenzaron a intercambiar patadas pero ninguna hab a dado en su objetivo Miroku e Inuyasha ve an con la boca abierta la velocidad de las chicas y la fuerza de las patadas as como los bloqueos

Inuyasha: As te va a golpear Miroku

Miroku simplemente trago Kagome si lo iba a matar si le ahuyentaba alguna alumna Rin se giro y brinco pateando a Kagome en le pecho quien antes de caer hacia atr s se sostuvo en sus manos girando y brincando y cayendo de pie

Ayame: No patadas voladoras! Y no piruetas!... como no a habido punto no les puedo amonestar

Rin: Pero estas si se valen!...

Ayame pens un momento y sonri

Ayame: Esta bien entonces Kagome ser tomada como ca da

Rin sonri y cuando iba a gritar su victoria Kagome le sorprendi con una patada justo al frente de su cara

Kagome: Empate el pr ximo golpe el final

Rin retrocedi y paso su mano por su rostro para mover su cabeza hacia los lados

Rin: Bien

Siguieron atac ndose pero finalmente Rin descuido su guardia por un momento y Kagome hizo el punto

Ayame: Alto!...

Ambas se detuvieron y se saludaron para despu s darse la mano

Rin: Entr name mas

Kagome: Lo har pero debes concentrarte en la presentaci n si?...

Rin asinti no se permit an repetir participantes y Rin realizar a su presentaci n junto con Sesshomaru aunque no era muy bueno era bueno peleando en la acrobacias y hab a una pareja perfecta con Rin solamente le faltaban los combates y para eso tenia a Inuyasha y a Koga todo le hab a salido tan bien

La clase sigui y al final Kagome les hizo estirarse Miroku e Inuyasha vieron con cara de asustados como los dem s abr an sus piernas al m ximo eso parec a doler

Kagome se acerco a ellos y les vio sonr o

Kagome: Su turno

Ambos retrocedieron pero Miroku fue atrapado por Rin

Kagome: Todo tuyo

Miroku: No!... Inuyasha ay dame!...

El chico fue arrastrado hacia una pared e Inuyasha ya no e presto mas atenci n al sentir como Kagome lo acorralo contra una pared

Inuyasha: ka ka Kagome

Kagome simplemente le sonri y tomo una de sus piernas pateando su pie libre

Kagome: No flexiones tus rodillas porque no funcionara

Inuyasha trago cuando puso su perna en su hombro y se acerco a el

Inuyasha: Ahhhhh! Mierda d jame!... auch!...

Kagome: No seas llor n!...

Kagome se aplasto masa contra el presionando su pierna contra el pecho de Inuyasha para despu s bajarla despacio Inuyasha tenia cara de trauma bueno era normal y era la primera vez que se estiraba Kagome tomo su otra pirna y la puso en su hombro de nuevo para empujarse contra el

Despu s de que Inuyasha se sintiera medio muerto Kagome lo giro y lo dejo de lado apoyado en la pares para tomar la pierna de Inuyasha y levantarla

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhh basta!...

Inuyasha se bajo y se cayo

Inuyasha: Me quieres desmembrar?!...

Kagome: Estas muy tenso! Si no aflojas tus m sculos no tendr s elasticidad y no podr s patear con libertad y con fuerza

Inuyasha: Como quieres que me relaje! Si me estas partiendo todo!...

Kagome: Ya no te quejes

Kagome se inclino y se sent frente a el Inuyasha retrocedi pero la pared de nuevo lo detuvo Kagome abri sus piernas y el se sonrojo pero este desapareci cunando Kagome puso sus pies en sus rodillas y empujo hacia atr s

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhh mierda! D jame! Me matas! Kagome!...

Kagome empujo mas y el grito para que Lugo ella soltara sus piernas y las pusiera juntas y estiradas frente a el

Kagome: Bien es todo f rmense

Inuyasha se cayo de lado esa mujer iba a matarlo

Despu s de ponerse de pie a duras penas se fue a formar ahora iban en el auto para la casa iba a llamar al restaurante le pedir a a Myoga que atendiera todo le resultar a imposible llegar en esas condiciones subi las gradas con gran pesar y se dirigi al ba o se dio una larga ducha al salir escucho sollozos y vio la puerta del cuarto de Kagome abierta entro y la vio llorando y abrazando una almohada se sinti destrozado camino hacia ella y tuvo el fuerte impulso de abrazarla as lo hizo Kagome no dijo nada solamente lloro entre sus brazos y al final volteo a verlo

Inuyasha: Que sucede Kagome?...

Kagome: Sango guardo todo el licor

Inuyasha sonri con tristeza con que era eso

Inuyasha: Es por tu bien

Kagome: No ella quiere torturarme mat ndome de tristeza

Kagome se acerco mas a su pecho no recordaba la ultima vez que un hombre la hab an abrazado pero entonces lo record fueron varios amigos de su padre en su funeral grito con dolor y sigui llorando mas fuerte Inuyasha simplemente guardo silencio y la sostuvo cerca

Inuyasha: Quien a podido lastimar a una chica como ella?...

Suspiro este seria un a o muy interesante y duro probablemente triste pero aun as tratar a de ser mejor de ayudar a la chica entre sus brazos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! se que Inuyasha y Kagome se enamoran bastante rapido... pero bueno el amor asi como la amistas pueden surgier en un minuto o en un a o... xD... asi que no exageremos y quedemonos con un mes xd... espero les guste...

Capitulo 3 Pistas

Inuyasha despert despacio intento levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dol a entonces record la noche anterior Kagome se hab a dormido llorando entre sus brazos hab a sentido una tremenda necesidad de protegerla de estar con ella de ayudarla pero no pod a dejar de preguntarse que que rayos le hab a sucedido quien pod a quebrantar su esp ritu de la forma que lo hab an hecho para hacerla cambiar tanto ella lucia tan feliz y animada el d a anterior y de regreso a casa pero momentos despu s estaba desolada llorando en su habitaci n sabia que le costar a trabajo pero se propuso ayudarla no sabia como por el momento permanecer a cerca de ella y tratar a de distraerla para que no pensara en cosas malas o tristes ya con el tiempo si ella confiaba en el tal vez le contar a que era lo que le hab a sucedido

Con esos planes lucho por ponerse de pie y sinti como sus m sculos se quejaban camino arrastrando sus pies hasta alcanzar su pantal n y buscar su celular

Inuyasha: Myoga?...

Myoga: Oh Inuyasha es temprano que sucede?...

Inuyasha: Te podr as encargar hoy del restaurante?... no me siento bien

Myoga: Esta bien su padre le consent a de esa manera qu dese el tiempo que quiera en casa pero recuerde que el fin de semana si necesitare de su ayuda

Inuyasha: Si gracias Myoga te debo una

Myoga: Oh no te preocupes bueno tengo que alistarme

Inuyasha: Si hasta luego

Myoga: Adi s cu date

Inuyasha colg y comenz a arrastrar su molido cuerpo hasta la puerta realmente no sent a que su cuerpo pudiera resistir otro entrenamiento as y para su mala fortuna Kagome hab a dicho que era un Entrenamiento ligero un escalofri recorri todo su cuerpo

Inuyasha: Maldita sea si eso es un entrenamiento ligero cual ser uno pesado

Salio del cuarto y comenz a bajar la gradas con dolor al final de toda su tortura camino hacia la cocina y se encontr a Kagome y a Sango de lo mas animadas y sonrientes desayunando

Sango: Inuyasha pero acaso te paso una aplanadora encima?...

Las chicas rieron y el se sinti avergonzado pero feliz al ver a Kagome re r de nuevo ya estaba mejor siempre hab a odiado ver a las mujeres llorar y mucho menos una tan agradable y bonita como ella

Inuyasha: Feh!... este es el efecto que tuvo su entrenamiento-tortura

Las chicas se rieron mas fuerte

Kagome: Inuyasha pero si eso no fue nada

Sango: Exacto adem s debes de entrenar hoy tambi n las clases son los martes, jueves, s bado pero tu vas a entrenar todos los d as

Kagome: As es sino no podr s hacer el examen junto con Koga

Inuyasha: Feh!... para que har examen el se or esteroides

Kagome: No Koga no es se or esteroides el hace pesas y entrena eso es lo perfecto e ideal

Inuyasha: Feh!... yo tambi n hago pesas est n en mi cuarto

Kagome: En serio?... pues te voy a mostrar mi santuario dentro de un rato para que no te duela el cuerpo con el entrenamiento real vamos a ir a calentar un poco pero primero come y descansa

Kagome se puso de pie y tomo un poco de jugo de naranja del refrigerador mientras Sango tomaba su almuerzo

Sango: ok me voy

Kagome: Ten cuidado

Sango: Si te veo en la noche

Kagome: Claro

Sango tomo su mochila y se despidi de Inuyasha yendo a la puerta con las llaves en la mano

Kagome: Bien se or chef le molesta si lo veo cocinar hoy no tengo entreno as que me quedo en casa

Inuyasha le sonri

Inuyasha: Pues le dar un espect culo se orita kill Bill

Kagome simplemente se ri y vio como Inuyasha comenz a cocinar despu s se sent a comer viendo a Kagome frente a el aun con su vaso a medias de jugo de naranja

Kagome: Gracias

Inuyasha trago y la miro se ve a extra a como pensativa lejos de ese lugar

Inuyasha: Porque?...

Kagome: Por lo de anoche

Kagome se sonrojo un poco seguramente el la arropo antes de irse

Miroku: Tramposo! Entonces no hay porque no pueda acostarme con Sango!...

Ambos miraron a Miroku sujet ndose del marco de la puerta Kagome se sonrojo much simo mas e Inuyasha se sinti furioso quien se cre a para decir eso

Inuyasha: C llate que no es lo que piensas depravado te golpear a si pudiera moverme

Kagome se ri muy bajito e Inuyasha la vio mas tranquilo termino su desayuno y se sent con Miroku a ver la televisi n mientras que Kagome subi

Despu s de un rato estaba sufriendo mientras sub a las gradas el estupido de Miroku logro que cocinara para el el muy maldito lo amenazo con mostrarle algunas fotos de el cuando estaba peque o ese Miroku lo venia chantajeando con eso desde que tenia memoria o tenia la culpa de que lo llevaran a casa de Miroku a jugar y el corriera desnudo por la por la casa era un chiquillo pero seria fatal que las muchachas se burlaran de el suspiro era terrible el no era el chef de Miroku el muy maldito siempre le ganaba cuando supiera pelear lo dejar a bien golpeado aunque el no estaba tan destrozado como el mismo Sango no fue tan dura con el apostaba que todo era por ese codicader o como fuera el no quer a estar en esa cosa pero ni modo en ese momento escucho un golpe y corri olvidando el dolor de sus piernas para encontrarse con Kagome en el suelo sob ndose el trasero el camino despacio a su lado y le extendi la mano Kagome la tomo y se puso de pie

Kagome: Gracias

Inuyasha: Que paso? Porque te ca ste

Kagome simplemente volteo a ver el techo e Inuyasha vio la peque a cadenita de la entrada el tico feh por eso fue todo dio un peque o saltito y la alcanzo bajando las gradas

Kagome: Te odio

Inuyasha volteo a verle confundido y vio sus berrinches como si fuera una ni ita peque a

Kagome: No se vale tu eres mas alto no es justo!...

Inuyasha simplemente le sonri y decidi presumir

Inuyasha: Si peque ita

Kagome: No soy peque a!...

Inuyasha: Claro que lo eres peque a

Kagome se puso mucho mas enfadada y empez a subir las gradas yendo tras ella el chico al llegar arriba Inuyasha descubri que hab a todo un gimnasio era incre ble la obsesi n que tenia esa chica por entrenar

Kagome: Este es mi peque o gimnasio

Todo el lugar estaba muy bien distribuido y despejado excepto por una esquina donde hab an un mont n de cajas

Inuyasha entro y sigui a Kagome a donde estaban las pesas

Kagome: Bien te mostrare un ejercicio para que tus m sculos se relajen un poco

Inuyasha asinti y la sigui Kagome tomo unas pesas y comenz a hacerlo pero despu s he hacer dos las solt y se callo al suelo llorando que rayos hab a sucedido? No tenia ni idea estaba feliz y tranquila un segundo y al siguiente estaba en el suelo llorando desconsolada camino hab a ella y se sent a su lado Kagome lo abrazo y el correspondi a su abrazo no sabia que hacer para calmarla pero para su sorpresa Kagome le hablo

Kagome: Mi papa me ense o esto

Bien pistas su papa le hacia llorar y la hab a entrenado eso era bueno ahora recordar a no mencionar a su padre nunca mas a menos que ella se lo pidiera Inuyasha llevo su mano a su cabello y lo acaricio con suavidad

Inuyasha: Tranquila todo pasara

Kagome: No lo que tenia que pasar ya paso

Inuyasha suspiro era duro tratar de sanar el coraz n de una persona y el lo sabia por experiencia se hab a enamorado de Kikyo se comprometieron maldita sea ten an todo completamente todo la iglesia la fiesta pagada la comida todo y ella lo dejo plantado en el altar por irse con otro hab a pasado ya un a o desde eso y no hab a vuelto a tocar a ninguna mujer desde aquel entonces pero nunca imagino que cunado volviera a hacerlo lo har a para consolar a una muchacha triste y destruida suspiro y la apret con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo se hab a sentido tan triste solo desolado y ella lucia de la misma manera le habr a gustado que alguien le diera palabras de aliento que le hubieran dicho que todo estar a bien pero lo nico que le hab an dicho eran cosas vac as De lo que se perdi Que mal Puta barata bah ya encontraras otra D jala no lo merec a Miarlo as sigues libre y soltero Vamos a ver a otras chicas mejores Te salvaste pero nada hacia estado de acuerdo a lo que el sent a realmente hab a deseado casarse con ella realmente se hab a enamorado y a pesar de que hab a sido mucho bastante joven y pronto el estaba decidido porque la amaba y ella se fue y lo dejo solo y sin esperanzas y as parec a estar Kagome cuando el hab a estado solo y nadie hab a estado a su lado habr a querido un tierno abrazo departe de alguien pero nadie se lo dio porque no ayudar a Kagome cuando ella le necesitaba en ese momento porque no ser su amigo cuando era lo que ella necesitaba?...

Kagome se separo despacio de el y le miro con los ojos llorosos

Kagome: Gra cias de nuevo

Inuyasha simplemente le sonri

Inuyasha: No tienes porque agradecerlo esta bien

Kagome: Lo siento te vas a hartar de verme as soy miserable

Inuyasha le miro triste

Inuyasha: Tu no eres miserable

Kagome: No soy algo peor que eso

Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza

Inuyasha: Tu no eres as tu eres muy valiosa hermosa inteligente fuerte agradable mira lo que ya se y a penas llevo dos d as contigo eh?...

Inuyasha le miro tratando de animarla un poco pero ella simplemente se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar m s

Kagome: Porque no fuiste tu en su lugar?...

Inuyasha le miro confundido quien?... en el lugar de quien?...

Inuyasha: Quien?...

Kagome: Hoyo

Bien ahora tenia un nombre un tal Hoyo la hab a lastimado pero como? Con que? Que tenia que ver ese tal Hoyo con su padre agito su cabeza la har a explotar si trataba de obtener una respuesta as que mejor se concentro en abrazar mas a la muchacha que lloraba entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba como si su vida fuera a irse si lo soltaba el simplemente acaricio su cabello y sigui dici ndole en voz baja que el estaba ah y que no iba a marcharse que todo iba a estar bien y que nadie iba a hacerle da o despu s de un rato ella se quedo dormir de nuevo Inuyasha suspiro le dol a demasiado el cuerpo como para poder levantarla y lo peor bajar las gradas con ella as que la abrazo mas y se recost en el brillante y pulido piso de madera para dormirse con la muchacha entre sus brazos no le caer a nada mal una peque a siesta

Miroku: Inuyasha!...

Inuyasha se despert de golpe llev ndose a Kagome con el fuera del mundo de los sue os para encontrar a Miroku y a Sango parados detr s de ellos con una gran sonrisa el no comprendi hasta que volteo a ver a Kagome y se sonrojo tanto como ella

Miroku: Que estabas haciendo picaron al fin has superado lo de Kikyo?...

Inuyasha le vio con ganas de matarlo como se le ocurr a mencionar su podrido nombre

Inuyasha: P drete

De mal humos se levanto y bajo del tico no quer a escuchar la respuesta o las preguntas que se desarrollar an despu s de eso

Sango: Quien es Kikyo?...

Miroku: Era la prometida de Inuyasha

Kagome: Prometida?...

Miroku: Si la desgraciada era condenadamente hermosa pero se fue con otro

Sango: Como?...

Miroku: Lo dejo plantado en el altar fue tremendo

Kagome: No puede ser

Miroku: Sip lo destruyo hace poco se recupero en la mayor parte

Sango: Que mal pobre debe de haber sido terrible

Miroku: Lo mas terrible es que pidi a su amiga que gritara que se hab a ido con Onigumo

Kagome: Quien era onigumo?...

Miroku: Un compa ero de la universidad de Inuyasha atend a el restaurante junto con el y no solo se llevo a Kikyo sino una gran cantidad de dinero el restaurante estuvo a punto de quebrar pero con la ayuda de Myoga Inuyasha logro sacarlo adelante

Sango: Quien es Myoga?...

Miroku: Un t o algo lejano de Inuyasha pero era un muy buen amigo de el padre de Inuyasha

Sango: Ya veo yo que lo ve a tan animado

Miroku: Ya ves

Kagome no dijo nada solamente miro el lugar por donde Inuyasha se hab a ido alguien lo hab a lastimado pero el se ve a como nuevo como si nada hubiera sucedido acaso ella podr a ser as ?... podr a alg n d a superarlo todo y olvidarse de lo que paso?...

Kagome: No

Despu s de decir esto en un susurro se cayo al piso de nuevo llorando sin descanso

Inuyasha estaba boca arriba en su cama en medio de la noche no hab a podido dormir escucho claramente como Kagome lloraba y Sango iba de haya para ac hasta encontrar unas tales pastillas despu s de eso todo fue silencio el se sinti un poco culpable tal vez Miroku dijo algo que no deb a o no era lo mejor que se hubiera enterado de lo que paso pero ya no pod a hacer nada lo hecho hecho estaba le costo mucho atender que exist a una palabra falsa llena de sue os y a la vez la mas cruel de todas hubiera si los hubiera podr an hacerse reales si el pasado pudiera cambiarse estaba seguro de que la personas podr an vivir tranquilas y felices solucionando sus errores y el de el hab a sido el confiar en Kikyo pero ya estaba bien simplemente no deseaba nada mas el dolor desapareci desde hacia mucho tiempo ahora lo que hacia era enfadarse pero de ah no pasaba suspiro tendr a que averiguar mas de alguna manera Kagome le hab a dicho cosas importantes y lo sabia probablemente no se lo hubiera dicho en otra circunstancia pero lo hab a echo en esa y deb a aprovecharlo para poder ayudarla para poder encontrar una soluci n necesitaba un problema necesitaba la causa para poder tomarlo de ra z libr ndola de su dolor as se sentir a tranquilo a el le hab an arrebatado su vida y no permitir a que alguien le arrebatara la suya a la peque a Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Examen

Inuyasha estaba verdaderamente nervioso estaban en el gimnasio de Kagome listos el y Koga detestaba a ese sujeto por suerte Kagome le hab a felicitado por haber mejorado y haberse adaptado bien a las peleas y eso ella hab a peleado la noche anterior con el

-Flash back-

Kagome: Bien has mejorado mutismo Inuyasha realmente eres lo que estaba esperando si sigues as podemos tener el codicader ganado escucha es verdad que mi escuela usa varios artes combinadas ense o muchas cosas pero mi base es el Tae Kwon Do

Kagome sonri con tristeza y entonces dijo algo que Inuyasha nunca se imagino

Kagome: Mis papas escogieron ese deporte para mi hermano y para mi esa fue mi primer clase de alg n arte marcial esa fue la base de todo lo deje por un tiempo pero regrese con mas energ a

Kagome alzo su mirada y la dijo en sus dorados ojos

Kagome: Estaba s per nerviosa para mi examen para mi primer examen y mi combate fue un desastre completo no quiero que te pase eso tus calificaciones tienen que ser muy altas para que me permitan examinarte realmente r pido necesitas puros 9 necesitas demostrar que eres genial y por eso te voy a ense ar como rayos tienes que pelear

Kagome se acerco un poco a Inuyasha y se inclino salud ndolo el tambi n lo hizo

Kagome: Pero primero quiero ver como planeabas hacerlo ma ana at came comienza

Inuyasha le miro confundido no pod a atacarla no podr a lastimarla hab a estado bastante preocupada se hab a pasado el resto de la semana deprimida y no hab a podido ir a comer a su restaurante se hab a sentido tan mal ya la llevar a a comer Sango le dijo que no se sintiera mal que seguramente se emocionar a con su cambio de cinta y que ella se pon a as siempre que eran raras las ocasiones que estaban felices el y Miroku le hab an estado ayudando a deshacerse de todo alcohol en la casa y hab a estado durmiendo bastante ya que ese era el efecto que los calmantes el causaban era tremendo y aun no sabia que le hab a sucedido ni siquiera le hab a preguntado a Kagome sobre lo que le hab a dicho pero ahora deb a concentrarse en ganar deb a demostrarle que no era lento el codicader seg n le hab a explicado se tratar a de combinar artes se pod an usar solamente una o diez pero deb a de dejarse en claro cuales serian para que los jueces y los rbitros de dichas artes estuviesen presentes para las diferentes amonestaciones y reglas deb a esforzarse mucho deb a aprender las reglas y escoger que le gustaba mas

Se preparo y le lanzo una patada Kagome simplemente la esquivo y se quedo parada

Kagome: Sigue esto sigue te voy a dar 30 segundos de descanso para que me ataques vamos!... aprovecha porque despu s te voy a atacar y deber s de tratar de golpearme se te resultara mas dif cil te lo aseguro

Inuyasha trago lentamente y comenz a atacarla mas r pidamente

Kagome le esquivaba

Kagome: Vamos diferentes patadas eso es lo que se va a calificar ap rate!...

Inuyasha gru o suavemente y comenz a usar diferentes patadas justo cuando estaba pateado a su cara ella interpuso su brazo y golpeo fuertemente su estomago Inuyasha se inclino y retrocedi ella volvi a patearlo y lo tiro al suelo

Kagome: Por kami Inuyasha te esta golpeando una chica cre ste que te golpear a suave?... vamos Koga te va a golpear muy fuerte te lo aseguro y el luchara por su cinta al igual que tu debes de esforzarte

Inuyasha se volteo quedando de espaldas en la arena

Inuyasha: No puedo respirar

Kagome se sent y le miro de cerca Inuyasha se sonrojo y ella jalo sus manos y se apoyo en su espalda habi ndolo agacharse con la piernas juntas casi tocando sus rodillas para despu s jalarlo despacio hacia atr s

Kagome: Respira

Inuyasha lo hizo y sinti que el dolor disminu a

Kagome volvi a empujarlo y le dejo as un momento hasta que pudo respirar bien y el dolor en su estomago disminuyo

Inuyasha: Este traje esta cosa peto me impide moverme libremente

Kagome: Pues si no lo tuvieras hubiera podido quebrarte una costilla

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido pero le cre a ese golpe fue enorme ella le hab a dicho que sus fuertes m sculos le ayudaban pero ni eso evito que le sacara todo el aire de los pulmones Kagome se sent frente a el

Kagome: ok te voy a ense ar que debes hacer cuando te golpean as puedes hacer eso de esa manera pero necesitas la ayuda de alguien puedes hacerlo solo de pie y r pido porque si te detienes en un combate por algo as pierdes

Inuyasha sinti y la miro atento

Kagome: Bien y por los golpes bajos mmm pues cuando pase te ense o

Inuyasha le vio asustado

Inuyasha: Me vas a patear ah ?!...

Kagome simplemente se ri le agrado que lo hiciera a pesar de su preocupaci n

Kagome: Claro que no en nada esta permitido eso te lo aseguro si acaso sucede es un accidente o algo asfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Kagome le sonri y se puso de pie extendi ndole la mano

Kagome: Ven te voy a dar unos cuantos trucos tranquilo eres bueno vas a pasar

Inuyasha le vio sonre rle con su mano extendida la tomo y se puso de pie le sorprendida mucho que la muchacha tuviera tal fuerza hab a trabajado duro por ello y le agradaba verla sonre r verla feliz parec a que sus pensamientos tristes se alejaban de ella al entrar al gimnasio o a la arena y se trasformaba en la fuerte y segura Kagome la Kagome feliz y optimista pero al salir de ese lugar volv a a decaer y eso lo quer a solucionar le sonri y ella solt su mano

Kagome: Papa me ense o que entrenar y pelear con un hombre seria mejor ya que al pelear con una chica como se debe me resultar a f cil y despu s e peleado siempre con mis maestros cosa que no a sido nada bonita pero te aseguro que ning n hombre te va a peder entrenar mejor que yo porque la pelear con chicos sentir s que es mas f cil claro despu s de enfrentarte a mi como se debe

Inuyasha se sonri un poco asustado y ella le sonri mas ampliamente

Kagome: Bien numero 1

-Fin flash back-

Hab a repasado sus malditos consejos toda la noche pero lo que no se pod a quitar de la cabeza era su sonrisa y el tono dulce y suave de su voz al decirle su forma suave en alg n sentido de golpearlo pero ahora estaba con su uniforme frente a tres tipos Kami sus caras dec an Te reprobare!... no sirves!... suspiro y su examen comenz

No tuvo problemas en la demostraci n de las patadas y el seguir las instrucciones con los saludos y las palabras b sicas al terminar pasaron al rompimiento de las tablas fue un juego de ni os pero a Koga le daban cosas con mas dificultad eso no le gustaba cuando el terminaba a el lo dejaban haciendo mas bah!... el iba a ser superior a ese tipo ya se lo demostrar a a todos terminaron todo y las caras de los tipos segu a igual llego el momento del combate Kagome no estaba presente y sinti que necesito de su apoyo pero ella se lo hab a dicho

-Flash back-

Kagome: Escucha necesito de ti tanto como de Koga y no podr llegar a apoyar a ninguno de ustedes ya que ambos son mis alumnos y debo verlos como iguales que tu seas mi amigo y vivas con Sango y conmigo no tiene nada que ver ya que en las artes marciales es prohibido que el maestro y el alumno sena algo mas que eso maestro y alumnos al menos en el lugar

-Fin flash back-

Inuyasha se hab a sentido un poco herido aunque ella le hab a dicho que era su amigo no hab a seguido felicit ndolo mucho no estaba seguro de porque rayos ella se hab a acercado tanto a el cuando dijo no poder respirar parec a como que iba a darle respiraci n de boca a boca el no tenia la culpa de no saber lo que ella en fin necesitaba pasar ese examen para poder hacerla sentirse orgullosa de el

Sango: Eres genial!...

Miroku: No se como rayos sobreviviste al entrenamiento de Kagome pero veo que ganaste lo que quer as!...

Inuyasha les ve a sonriendo ya que hab a salido victorioso y con notas de 9.5 era genial ya que Koga hab a obtenido 9.3 hab a estado furioso pero presumi con el diciendo que era por el grado de dificultad superior bah!... eran patra as dijeron a Inuyasha que su maestra pod a ponerle la cinta pero Kagome no estaba afuera con ellos

Inuyasha: Donde esta Kagome?...

Sango: Ella nada mas vino a dejarnos por eso Miroku vino despu s con su auto para que regres ramos juntos fuimos a un caf y regresamos a la ora que Kagome nos dijo

Inuyasha se sorprendi

Inuyasha: Entonces regresemos

As lo hicieron Inuyasha subi r pido aun medio sudado y con su traje puesto con su certificado en una mano y la cinta en otra busco en la habitaci n de Kagome y no encontr nada as que vio la cadenita del tico la jalo y subi la luz estaba apagada pero podr a asegurar que ella estaba ah entro la busco despu s de subir las gradas

Inuyasha: Kagome?...

Guardo silencio y escucho un peque o sollozo eso significaba que estaba nuevamente triste Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la vio en un rinc n abrazando sus piernas con su cara enterrada en sus rodillas a medida que se acercaba la escuchaba llorar mas fuerte se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro haci ndola levantar su mirada fij ndola en la dorada de el

Inuyasha: Que pasa Kagome?...

Kagome no le respondi simplemente regreso a llorar sobre sus rodillas

Kagome: Busque el alcohol y no estaba

Inuyasha: Porque no tomaste tus pastillas ellas funcionan mejor que el alcohol

Kagome simplemente movi la cabeza hacia los lados

Kagome: No me gusta que un poco de polvo comprimido me derrote

Inuyasha sonri levemente por su definici n de pastilla y luego se sent a su lado pasando su mano por sus hombros parec a una ni a peque a desconsolada la acerco una poco a el y no vio que se opusiera pero tampoco vio que se acercara

Kagome: Esto no puede seguir as Inuyasha

Inuyasha le vio confundido

Inuyasha: Porque?...

Kagome: Mi primer maestro renuncio por eso

Inuyasha le vio confundido maldita sea tambi n el imbesil la hab a lastimado?!... quien rayos se hab a cruzado por su vida sin lastimarlo entonces ella le abri levemente su coraz n

Kagome: Escucha yo sol a ayudar a las personas sin importar quienes fueran porque si yo tuviera problemas me gustar a que me ayudaran

Un gemido se escapo de su garganta y abrazo mas fuertemente sus piernas

Kagome: A mi papa tambi n le gustaba ayudar a las personas el era muy valiente

Inuyasha sinti que su coraz n se estremec a su padre hab a muerto en un accidente cuando era un ni o y su madre muri un tiempo despu s desde ese momento tuvo problemas con la tensi n realmente hab a amado a su padre y el se quedo la mayor a de el tiempo con Myoga ya lo hab a superado hace mucho y simplemente guardaba los hermosos recuerdos de ellos juntos no hab a problemas pero al parecer a Kagome aun le dol a la muerte de su padre ya que hablaba mucho de ello

Kagome: Pero me canse nunca nadie me ayudo nunca nadie fue mi amigo la nica amiga que e tenido a sido Sango la nica sin importar que yo ayudara a las personas de forma desinteresada las cosas malas me pasaban pero no me importaba sal a adelante sin ayuda pero estos problemas iban creciendo cada vez mas hasta que terminaron ahog ndome y nadie me ayudo nadie siempre me preguntaba porque pero me canse y decid dejar de ser buena y as lo hice jure que tendr a mi venganza y que nadie me importar a porque nadie me mostr una pizca de ternura nunca nuca nadie que no fuera mi familia o Sango nunca nadie que no quisiera algo a cambio

Entonces vio muy triste a Inuyasha y a este se le parti el coraz n

Kagome: A mi me gustaba mucho mi maestro pero el tenia una novia era bastante mayor que yo pero a mi no me importaba el era siempre amable yo era su favorita por ser buena pero cuando cuando me entere de que iba a casarse porque su novia estaba embarazada me puse furiosa y mi coraz n roto cuando ya no lo vi mas porque hab a renunciado iba a cambiarme de escuela para seguir yendo a aprender artes marciales pero

Kagome bajo su mirada

Kagome: Mi papa muri y pues entonces todo lo que estaba mal de volvi tr gico fue terrible nadie nunca me ayudo nadie nunca me dio un maldito abrazo nade hasta que llegaste tu

Inuyasha sinti como ella se alejo un poco mas de el

Kagome: No quiero que me lastimen mas Inuyasha por favor no me sigas mas

Se puso de pie pero el la jalo hacia su cuerpo

Inuyasha: Yo jam s podr a lastimar a alguien que a sido como tu conmigo Kagome tu eres dulce alegre amable y fuerte pero alguien realmente lastimo tu coraz n d jame ayudarte Kagome d jame sanar tu coraz n d jame quedarme a tu lado juro ayudarte te lo juro no te voy a dejar sola

Kagome se separo de el y le vio a los ojos

Kagome: No

Inuyasha le miro confundido

Kagome: Me han dicho c nicamente que me aman vi ndome a los ojos Inuyasha me han dicho que me van a ayudar y no lo han hecho ya no puedo confiar en nadie ya no creo en nadie nadie no me confundas mas d jame sola

Kagome se volteo y comenz a caminar a su habitaron dejando a Inuyasha lastimado y confundido no tenia idea de que podr a hacer pero har a lo que fuera para que ella le dejara ayudarla porque ella se hab a enterrado lentamente en el interior de su coraz n no la Kagome triste y melanc lica sino la maestra de artes marciales la chica animada y alegre la chica fuerte y segura asertiva Sango dijo que esa era la verdadera Kagome y el iba a traer la vuelta a la vida porque estaba segura de que esa Kagome triste la hab a matado hace mucho tiempo y talvez no solo ella talvez no fue su culpa sino la de unos cuantos malditos y la desgracias que inundo su vida pero el al sacar a de ah para poder verla siempre sonre r esa seria su paga sus hermosas vivas sonrisas


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Dejame amarte

Inuyasha abri los ojos lentamente y los cerro de nuevo al ser incomodado por la luz del sol que se adentraba en su habitaci n abri los ojos de nuevo y enfoco su mirada en el techo blanco de la casa suspiro al ver a Kagome en su mente no era la Kagome que le gustaba a la que quer a era la Kagome de las ultimas semanas la Kagome deprimida apagada triste suspiro y la alarma de su celular le sorprendi rod en la cama y lo alcanzo en la mesa de noche quit ndole el cargador para tomarlo ah estaba el anuncio de que debi irse temprano para el restaurante porque hab an reservaciones importantes y Myoga no cre a poder con la clientela ya que llegar an desde temprano y lo iba a necesitar tambi n en la cocina suspiro de nuevo y se puso de pie buscando sus pantalones y alguna camisa no tenia porque estar esplendido iba a entrar y no iba a salir de la cocina adem s ese d a tenia entreno ya se ba ar a por la noche la depresi n de Kagome tambi n le entristec a a el pero no iba a darse por vencido camino despacio hasta la puerta despu s de tomar las llaves y bajo despacio las gradas Miroku se hab a estado quedando los ltimos d as en el hotel con una ventura que tenia bah!... ese nunca aprend a se dirigi a la cocina y ah las encontr como esperaba Sango se hab a ido muy temprano ya que estudiaba muchas veces en la universidad ya que en la casa se le dificultaba un poco ella segu a deseando ser una gran doctora y no se daba por vencida

Su coraz n se estremeci al acercarse y verla bien ah sola sentada deprimida moviendo con el tenedor lo que seguramente hab a sido un omelet con queso derretido y tocino hab a estado demasiado deprimida ltimamente no se hab a animado en casi un mes y lo hab a evitado a toda costa desde la noche de su examen regresaba a ser la misma por el rato en que daba su clase y entrenaba a sus alumnos en las ultimas dos semanas cuando no hab a ntrenos le hab a dado indicaciones y se hab a encerrado en su cuarto despu s y durante la clase estaba con Koga mientras que Ayame o Rin le entrenaban a el Kagome se hab a encargado de que obtuviera su cinta verde pero Koga siempre le ganaba por una y sus peleas eran duras porque hab a descubierto que el oji-azul estaba interesado en Kagome y eso si que no lo iba a permitir a ella no le hacia falta un idiota fanfarr n como el en su vida por eso realmente sus peleas eran duras Koga siempre trataba de llevar la ventaja pero el nunca se lo permit a y por eso hab a entrenado mucho mas duro Kagome dijo que la pr xima cinta seria en un mes mas para que pudieran llegar a ese nivel ya que era muy importante que fueran aptos para llevar el color de cinta que les correspond a suspiro y se acerco a Kagome se sent a su lado y vio sus ojos llorosos y tristes su piel p lida y la ropa negra que llevaba

Inuyasha: Kagome

La chica parec a tener su mirada perdida lejos de ese lugar lejos del mundo lejos de todo

Inuyasha volvi a llamarla pero ella no respondi y sigui moviendo la comida con el tenedor un vaso de jugo de naranja estaba a su lado completamente lleno tambi n deb a comer era muy importante Sango le hablo de que estuvo internada en un hospital un tiempo hacia unos meses por haber dejado de comer le preocupaba y le dol a la joven se hab a ganado un lugar cada vez mas grande en su coraz n y justo cuando cre a que estaba lista para escuchar sus sentimientos se alejo de el de un d a para otro de un solo golpe y ahora ya ni le hablaba la chica suspiro y levanto su triste mirada pos ndola sobre la de el Inuyasha sinti que su coraz n se part a al ver sus ojos opacos oscurecidos ella simplemente le vio y luego se volteo hacia su comida moviendo nuevamente el tenedor

Inuyasha: Que pasa Kagome?...

Ella no le dirigi la palabra y sigui moviendo la comida Inuyasha suspiro no pod a dejarla as y si le buscaba su medicina no iba a comer y dormir a gran parte del d a suspiro de nuevo y le quito el tenedor ella ni siquiera le miro Inuyasha tomo un poco de la comida de ella y coloco su tenedor frente a su rostro

Inuyasha: Kagome toma anda come debes comer te vas a enfermar

Ella simplemente levanto su mirada Inuyasha le vio suplicante y ella abri la boca el sonri con tristeza y comenz a darle de comer un rato despu s cuando ya casi hab a terminado de darle su comida a Kagome su celular son

Inuyasha: Alo?

Myoga: Inuyasha!... ya vienes para ac ?...

Inuyasha: Voy en seguida Myoga quiero que me prepares el cuarto para dormir si?...

Myoga: Esta bien pero mas te vale que vengas a cocinar como loco porque tengo cerca de 300 platos por preparar! Y 120 los necesito listos dentro de una hora!...

Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y colg el tel fono poni ndose de pie para buscar las p ldoras de Kagome ese d a no daba clase y no iba a dejarla as en la casa

Sango le hab a contado muchos intentos de suicidio por su parte al final el alcohol la recupero de eso y ahora estaba deprimida de nuevo era un desastre las encontr y se volteo hacia Kagome que estaba sentada con la mirada perdida y lagrimas en sus ojos Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la levanto de la silla Kagome simplemente vio hacia arriba su rostro tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia la salida Inuyasha tomo las llaves con un poco de trabajo y se dirigi a la puerta la cerro y camino hasta el auto se detuvo en medio de su camino cuando Kagome se aferro a su cuello y comenz a llorar desconsoladamente Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y sigui caminando abri el carro y la sent con la puerta aun abierta viendo a la muchacha llorando frente a el no sabia si fue un truco de su mente cuando la escucho decirle papa algo le paso y no fue nada bonito nadie le daba respuestas y ella se hab a cerrado le miro suplicante y ella levanto su mirada Inuyasha vio loas lagrimas derramarse por su rostro sin parar

Kagome: Yo fing a dormir para que papa papa me cargara asfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Inuyasha le vio dolido y sostuvo su mano tratando de darle apoyo

Inuyasha: Que paso Kagome porque tu papa ya no te cargo mas

Kagome: Porque crecfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Kagome sonri con tristeza e Inuyasha comprendi que paso despu s suspiro y movi sus piernas para sentarla se sent a extra o atendi ndola de esa manera ya que toda su vida estuvo acostumbrado a que le atendieran siempre a tener empleados por la buena posici n de su padre un exitoso due o de una cadena de restaurantes que siempre viajaba y casi nunca estaba en casa tambi n su madre una muy exitosa dise adora de modas que tambi n viajaba quien cuidaba d el nadie se subi al auto y lo encendi sonriendo con tristeza nunca su padre o madre le cargaron as pero si le abrazaban o le dec an que lo quer an

Llegaron al restaurante y apago el auto saliendo para sacar a Kagome al salir ella se aferro a su cuerpo llorando de nuevo Inuyasha la abrazo y deslizo despacio sus dedos entre su cabello dio un beso en este y la cargo de nuevo rodeando el lugar para entrar por atr s as lo hizo y busco le peque o cuarto donde estaba aquella cama que tanto le hab a servido para las fiestas y cuando eran las fiestas de lo que fuera para dormir un poco despu s de cocinar demasiado el insisti en ser practico y cocinar en lugar de simplemente administrar los restaurantes no quer a ser un in til a pesar de todo su padre le obligo a estudiar tambi n administraci n de empresas bah! no le hab a servido tanto despu s de la muerte de su padre sent a Kagome en la cama y la abrazo con cari o no sabia que hacer no pod a dejarla as nunca le gusto ver a las personas solas no le gusto ver a nadie sufrir y menos en la soledad la que el conoc a tan bien y la que Kagome le hab a quitado el hab a perdido las esperanzas en el amor pero con Kagome lo hab a encontrado de nuevo con su suave voz.. con sus sonrisas incluso hasta con sus golpes y sus ejercicios asesinos la vio un poco mas clamada y fue por un vaso con agua regreso y le dio sus pastillas ella las tomo e Inuyasha la acost en la cama para despu s cubrirla se puso de pie y camino un poco pero se detuvo al escuchar la suave voz de la muchacha

Kagome: Siempre quisiste cocinar?...

Inuyasha se volteo y le sonri

Inuyasha: Si

Kagome le sonri y vio como Inuyasha se acerco a ella y tomo su mano

Inuyasha: Ya estas bien?...

Kagome: No pero si un poquito mejor gracias

Inuyasha simplemente le sonri y apret un poco su mano

Inuyasha: Debes de comer y tener cuidado estas d bil necesitas comer porque si enfermas te costara recuperarte

Kagome le sonri y luego le vio dudosa

Kagome: Porque cuidas de mi Inuyasha?...

A el chef le impacto la pregunta que podr a decirle la ve a a el en ella a veces sola y triste hab a sido duro pasar por eso solo y no quer a ver a nadie sufrir sobre todo a una chica tan tierna como ella

Inuyasha: Porque eres muy importante para mi peque a

Kagome: Quieres acostarte conmigo?...

Inuyasha: Quieres que me duerma contigo un ratito?...

Kagome neg con la cabeza con suavidad

Kagome: Me refiero a que si eres lindo conmigo porque quieres acostarte conmigo?...

Inuyasha se sorprendi alguien seguramente le hizo eso maldito si tan solo lo tuviera en frente

Inuyasha: Por supuesto que no lo hago porque te quiero porque eres muy importante para mi eres mi amiga no?...

Kagome le sonri con dolor aparente

Kagome: papa dijo que los amigos no hac an eso nunca sobre todo y yo no cre y confi en el

Inuyasha: En Hoyo?...

Kagome simplemente asinti

Inuyasha: Pues yo no soy ese Hoyo peque a yo nunca te lastimar a yo siempre te voy a proteger y

Myoga: Aqu estas!... ni o irresponsable casanova! Ap rate que tenemos solamente 30 minutos para preparar como 80 platos!...

Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y le dio un peque o beso en la mejilla para despu s levantarse y seguir a Myoga

Mujer: Se encuentra Inuyasha Taisho?...

Myoga le vio extra ado esa mujer era muy hermosa la mas bonita que hab a visto Inuyasha era tan extra o primero tra a a esa ni a triste despu s trabajaba como loco y encima la atend a a ella como una peque a y con cari o cosa que no hab a visto en Inuyasha hacia una mujer deseo y pasi n si pero no cari o hasta podr a decir ternura y amor sabia que Inuyasha no era as al menos no con todas ser posible que se hubiera enamorado de esa chica pero teniendo a una mujer con la que tenia en frente seria de pensarlo dos veces

Myoga: Esta en la cocina si quiere la llevo

Mujer: No conozco bien el lugar

Camino orgullosa por el lugar Inuyasha hab a arreglado ese lugar en ocasiones solamente para ella sonri con malicia y camino elegante por el lugar hasta la cocina hab a sido tan tonto y ahora necesitaba un amante de nuevo porque no el tontito enamorado de Inuyasha Taisho apuesto incre blemente apuesto y rico paso por el peque o lugar donde se situaba la cama para descansar y vio a la joven despeinada dormir sirvientas la vio con desprecio y sigui caminando se puso de pie en el marco de la puerta y observo a Inuyasha atareado caminar de un lugar a otro cortando cosas sirviendo poniendo en las ollas paso su lengua por sus labios al verlo sensual que se ve a con su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta con mas m sculos de lo que recordaba y mas apuesto tambi n Inuyasha paso su mano sobre su frente y camino hasta el lava manos para lavar su rostro y luego sus manos suspiro y tomo una toalla para secar su rostro y luego sus manos la coloco en su lugar de nuevo y vio hacia la puerta sorprendido

Inuyasha: No puede ser

Kikyo: Hola mi amor

Inuyasha le vio con desprecio y camino hacia ella

Inuyasha: Como tienes el valor de venir hasta aqu ?... como puedes llamarme amor

Kikyo: Tu me diste mucho de eso lindo

Inuyasha: Vete Kikyo

Kikyo: Recuerdas las cositas que hicimos aqu ?...

Inuyasha: Y que nunca terminamos

Kikyo: Hay no me digas que sigues molesto por eso?...

Inuyasha: No estoy feliz de ello

Kikyo: Por favor eras solamente un chiquillo ingenuo

Inuyasha: Exacto y ya no lo soy v bora zorra

Kikyo: Chiquito tu sabes que las cosas son asfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Inuyasha: Pues a mi no me gusta y lo voy a cambiar

Kikyo: Ahhh no seas as vamos hoy ya sabes todo

Inuyasha: Crees que soy tan idiota como pasa caer de nuevo?...

Kikyo simplemente le sonri y se acerco a el Inuyasha retrocedi y quedo contra una mesa

Kikyo: ok dame un besito y me voy si?...

Inuyasha: Estas loca?!... vete con Onigumo

Kikyo: Es que ya me aburrfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Inuyasha: Tu lo escogiste a el as que vete

Kikyo: No me voy a ir

Kagome: Inuyasha?...

Kagome abri los ojos de golpe al ver a Kikyo tan cerca de Inuyasha estaba medio dormida y quer a un poco de agua se levanto para encontrarse con eso ella que cre a que era especial para Inuyasha pero el se lo aclaro ella era solamente una amiga nada mas iba a darse la vuelta cuando Inuyasha se separo de Kikyo y tomo su mano

Inuyasha: Kagome no es lo que piensas

Kagome: No tiene porque importarme yo solo soy una amiga solo eso

Inuyasha: Sabes que eso no es verdad

Kikyo: Me has cambiado por esa desastrosa chiquilla intento de mujer?...

Inuyasha se volteo enfadado hacia Kikyo

Inuyasha: No te atrevas a seguir Kikyo que much sima mas mujer es ella que tu maldita zorra

Kikyo simplemente puso mala cara y comenz a caminar hacia la puerta pasando a su lado

Kikyo: Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y eso lo sabes bien Inuyasha

Despu s de decir esas palabras se marcho Kagome se digno a voltear a ver a Inuyasha ya que sabia que ella era Kikyo no necesitaba mayor explicaci n seguramente Inuyasha aun sent a algo por ella

Inuyasha: Kagome siento que hayas pensado mal de eso

Kagome simplemente neg con la cabeza

Kagome: Yo entiendo que aun la ames

Inuyasha: Pero yo no la amo!...

Kagome le vio directamente a los ojos Inuyasha sinti como su coraz n lati con mayor rapidez y noto que su mano aun sosten a la de ella trago con lentitud y se perdi en su mirada estaba un poco triste pero no como antes

Kagome: Te has enamorado Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha simplemente abri mas sus ojos ante la pregunta no se la esperaba hab a escuchado mucho del amor y ni el sabia si un d a realmente pudo haber amado a Kikyo ya que no recordaba muchas cosas buenas de ellos pero a pesar de todo no recordaba haber sentido algo que sent a con Kagome la necesidad de protegerla de verla feliz de verla sonre r de desear con todo su coraz n ayudarla

En un impulso jalo de su mano y la atrajo hacia el abraz ndola sostuvo su ment n en su hombro y suspiro apret ndola un poco mas sintiendo como sus brazos pasaban alrededor de su espiad y su coraz n lat a a mayor velocidad como el de el

Inuyasha: Tu sabes que yo yo no te veo como veo a Sango

Inuyasha trago lentamente y la abrazo un poco m s

Inuyasha: No me alejes de ti d jame ayudarte Kagome d jame breme tu coraz n conf a en mi te juro que no te voy a lastimar

Kagome alzo su mirada confundida no sabia que responderle no quer a volver a ser lastimada no de nuevo

Kagome: Inu yo

Inuyasha no la dejo continuar se acerco despacio y la beso suavemente Kagome abri los ojos pero luego los cerr se aferro con m s fuerza a Inuyasha y este simplemente ahondo un poco el suave beso Inuyasha pod a sentir como el coraz n de le chica se acelero un poco mas entonces simplemente decidi perderse en la sensaci n de los suaves labios de la muchacha junto con los suyos ambos perdieron la noci n del tiempo y le lugar y no les importo Kagome se sinti muy conmovida ya que nunca le hab an besado como el lo hacia en ese momento y decidi confiar en el se separaron despacio al ver sus ojos dorados fijos en los suyos Kagome se sinti apenada y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho

Inuyasha: Yo te esperare peque a

Kagome: Inuyasha yo quiero confiar en ti

Inuyasha simplemente sonri y la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza para luego llevar una de sus manos a su rostro acomod ndole en su mejilla para acariciarla y luego besar sus labios otra vez

Inuyasha: Te adoro

Kagome simplemente bajo su mirada y volvi a abrazarlo

Myoga: Hey!... Inuyasha ha venido otra orden y es de tus especialidades

Inuyasha se separo despacio al escuchar el grito el anciano y dio otro peque o beso a la chica antes de ponerse a cocinar mientras que ella tomo su agua y se fue de nuevo a descansar esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios

Paso una agitada semana esa tarde Kagome hab a salido ella antes a ordenar el gimnasio y nadie se lo impidi

Cuando Inuyasha regreso del restaurante se sorprendi al no encontrar a Kagome no hab an pasado de los besos suaves y los abrazos cari osos y el no pensaba apresurarse por ninguna manera quer a perderla o perder su confianza entro y decidi preparar una sorpresa para todo cocinando hab a estado de muy buen humor ya que Kagome hab a estado mas animada pero aun as segu a tomando sus medicamentos as preparo la cena para todos el siguiente en llegar fue Miroku y luego Sango Kagome ya deber a de haber llegado y todos se preocuparon justo cuando iban a salir a buscarla ella se apareci tranquila en la puerta con una mirada un poco triste pero aun as mostr ndole una sonrisa a sus amigos ellos no lo notaron pero Inuyasha si cenaron de forma tranquila hablando de cualquier cosa mientras que Inuyasha no dejaba de fijarse en cada detalle del rostro de Kagome estaba extra a parec a que nadie lo notaba era un buena actriz ya que algo le hab a sucedido estaba demasiado intranquila terminaron de cenar y el subi poco despu s de Kagome

El pasillo estaba oscuro y una leve luz sal a de la habitaci n de la chica que ahora estaba pintada de blanco aun manteniendo los detalles en negro como los muebles y la ba era las cosas as la puerta tambi n era blanca ahora y se acerco despacio a esta para entrar pero antes de tocar vio que estaba abierta hab a sido una impresi n de el tal vez al escucharla golpear un poco la puerta al subir la empujo suavemente y no vio nada solamente alguna ropa tirada y las sabanas desordenadas estas eran negras aun no acaban de convencerla de alejar el negro de su vida estaba dispuesto a llamarla cuando escucho un chapoteo de agua y supuso que Kagome estaba tomando un ba o se sinti un poco aliviado pero no quer a irse sin hablar con ella se acerco a la puerta del ba o y toco esta de forma suave sin notar que estaba abierta y se movi hacia el interior mostr ndole a Kagome en la ba era al ver esto jalo la puerta de golpe cerr ndola

Inuyasha: Perd name solo quer a hablar contigo

El no recibi una respuesta y decidi que ella estaba enojada as que suspiro y se alejo de la puerta sali de la habitaci n de la chica y se apoyo contra la puerta al cerrarla tras de el en verdad quer a hablar con ella no le importaba hacerlo detr s de la puerta pero al intentar abrirla de forma accidental sabia que no iba a ser nada bueno a pesar de todo segu a preocupado 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Desicion final?

Aqui esta mi gran lemon! espero que les guste... enjoy it... xP...

Inuyasha se despert y vio el cielo un poco opaco probablemente iba a llover era triste ya que ese era el d a de San Valent n se sent a bastante mal por no haber podido hablar con Kagome supuso que aun estaba enfadada suspiro ya llevaba mas de un mes en el lugar llegaron ah en los primeros d as de enero ya que la chica que Miroku consigui fue durante navidad hab a sido una mala navidad para el era la primera navidad que paso sin Kikyo suspiro ella hab a sido su profesora en la universidad durante la mayor parte del estudio de su carrera fue su amante y su primera novia en serio le encantaba provocarlo excitarlo tanto cuanto pod a y dejarlo solo gru o y frunci el se o al recordar como ella hab a jugado con el mientras que Onigumo sacaba una maestr a y llevaba solamente unas cuantas materias con el pero aun as fue su compa ero y su amigo maldici n le contaba a el lo que hacia con Kikyo y al tipo no le importaba con tal de robarse su dinero

Suspiro y se bajo de la cama para ducharse de nuevo estaba triste ya que probablemente Kagome estaba molesta con el se desvisti despacio y se ba o lentamente con el agua caliente paso sus manos por su cabello y se apoyo contra la pared pensando en Kagome el hab a tardado mucho en su relaci n con Kikyo casi 3 a os y solamente estuvieron juntos una vez pero ella comenz con sus jueguitos casi al empezar su relaci n suspiro Miroku se acostaba con las mujeres el d a en que las conoc a as que ese no era un buen ejemplo no pod a negarse a si mismo que deseaba a Kagome eso no pod a evitarlo ella era muy hermosa y le atra a bastante pero sabia que deb a ser cuidadoso y esperarla ir despacio pero le gustar a prepararle algo muy especial para el d a de San Valent n seria esplendido preparar alg n hermoso lugar solo para ellos dos y hacerle el amor como se deb a despacio con cari o no como hab a sido con Kikyo arranc ndose la ropa y d ndose mordiscos ella no estuvo feliz hasta que lo tuvo demente y no se resisti arranc ndole la ropa para desahogarse en su cuerpo no fue nada bonito ni nada especial el no quer a eso pero eso era lo que aquella zorra quer a de el

Sali de la ducha aun pensativo se visto con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca tomo una coleta y se la puso como pulsera para cuando su cabello se secara y le dieran ganas de recogerlo se puso unos tenis blancos y sali de la habitaci n dispuesto a buscar a Kagome a pedirle disculpas toco la puerta de su habitaci n suavemente y no obtuvo una respuesta as que decidi bajar y ver si estaba en la cocina al llegar la descubri descuidada y extra amente vestida como el por lo visto lista para salir con una falda negra una camisa blanca y unos tenis blancos con el cabello suelto y una coleta en su mano tambi n Inuyasha sonri al verla darse la vuelta y mirarlo se ve a hermosa esa ma ana un poco preocupada pero eso no dejaba de lado que nunca la hab a visto con falda antes y sus piernas lo ten an hipnotizado

Kagome estaba bastante mal acababa de regresar de ver a su t o Takeru el hermano de su papa Takeshi hab an quedado de verse en aquella cafeter a y ah le hablo sobre el plan para regresar a aquel lejano pa s en busca de los causantes de todas sus desgracias se sinti simplemente peor al ver la hombre llorando frente a ella por haber peleado con su hermano durante tanto tiempo sin disculparse con el antes de su tr gica y repentina muerte el le pidi perd n a ella ella no sabia mucho solamente que su madre Kiyoko Higurashi estaba molesta con su t o el no podr a regresar a ese pa s si sal a por no estar de forma legal definitivamente no era nada bueno iba a arriesgarlo todo para ir a buscarlos y matarlos pero seg n los informes de su hermano Sota la situaci n segu a siendo muy mala en ese lugar ya que todo hab a sido una gran conspiraci n y era una banda de polic as asaltantes los que les hirieron a ellos la situaci n era terrible correr an un gran riesgo pero ellos estaban dispuestos a ello sobre todo Kagome estaba mas que decidida a hacerlo quedaron en reunirse al d a siguiente le hab a entregado unas fotos de los sujetos y el expediente policial el d a anterior ella lo dejo en el escritorio por la noche para ba arse tratando de aclarar la mente se hab a sentido mal durante la cena al no poder decirle nada ni a Sango y a Inuyasha a la vez incluyendo a Miroku ya que de una forma u otra ellos eran una especie de familia o grupo de amigos muy unidos pero se limito a sonre r cuando Inuyasha entro en su cuarto y abri la puerta del ba o no se molesto se sinti un poco nerviosa simplemente y no tuvo las fuerzas para contestarle estaba demasiado abatida pensando sobre si marcharse o no como para algo as

Por una parte estaba su honor y sus promesas su rabia y su dolor la igual que el de su familia su dignidad se la hab an llevado aquellos malditos mal nacidos pero por otra estaba su vida actual despu s de tanto sufrir ahora tranquila y un poco mejor al lado de Sango y de Inuyasha con sus alumnos prepar ndose para el torneo sabia que las pesadillas que aun tenia se deb a a lo que paso y a su miedo por acercarse a los hombres todo era culpa de esos malditos quer a matarlos para poder sentir que hab a regresado a ella su felicidad y su dignidad

Decidi levantarse de una vez y dejar de pensar tanto para bajar y prepararse un desayuno para salir al encuentro de su t o antes de que el se marchara esa noche y ella hiciera su decisi n final

Pero su firmeza se destrozo al ver a Inuyasha frente a ella casualmente vestido como ella estaba muy sensual esa ma ana nunca lo hab a visto tan deportivo y fresco siempre que lo encontraba de esa forma estaba sudado y entrenando No era algo que el desagradara era reconfortante ver el sudor recorrer su cuerpo pero ahora algo era diferente tal vez lo eran sus ojos pero ella se sinti viva y para su sorpresa mas atra da hacia Inuyasha de lo normal sabia muy bien que generalmente en esos momentos las parejas hac an el amor r pidamente pero ellos ya llevaban poco mas de un mes conoci ndose viviendo en la misma casa y bueno su relaci n iba muy bien Inuyasha se comporto muy bien con ella como amigo y lo hab a hecho como su novio sabia que el la respetaba mucho y eso la hacia sentirse realmente feliz y segura a su lado nunca encontr a nadie as en su vida

Se sorprendi un poco la ver como el chef empez a avanzar hacia ella llevo una de sus manos a su cintura y la atrajo hacia el de forma suave mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el de ella para besarla el contacto de sus labios fue suave y h medo luego el segundo brazo de Inuyasha se uni al primero y as le abrazo mas firmemente Kagome se estremeci un poco al sentir la lengua de Inuyasha entrar en su boca para despu s salir y explorar sus labios succionarlos y luego volver a entrar en su boca Kagome no pudo evitar gemir suavemente ante su beso no recordaba que nunca la hubieran besado as con pasi n si pero no acompa ada de ternura y suavidad como lo hab a hecho el chico al separarse se perdi en sus ojos y se abrazo a su c lido cuerpo se excito para su sorpresa al sentir el fuerte y c lido cuerpo del chico que la envolv a por completo nunca ning n chico la hizo sentirse as en su vida se alejo un poco de el y le vio intranquila le daba miedo sentirle cerca no despu s de durante unos momentos desearlo se reprendi mentalmente y se alejo mas del chef

Kagome: Lo lo siento te tengo que irme

Kagome camino r pido por la cocina y tomo una peque a mochila para luego correr hacia la puerta e irse en su carro Inuyasha no sab a a que se hab a debido todo eso pero aun as se dirigi al restaurante despu s de todo ese iba a ser un d a muy agitado esperaba estar de vuelta esa noche para estar con Kagome le iba a comprar lago antes de irse al restaurante

As el chico se paseo por todo el centro comercial repleto de gente no encontraba nada que sent a era para la muchacha nada hasta que encontr un hermoso y peque o perrito en una tienda de mascotas era un doberman negro peque o estaba muy peque ito tal vez era su primer d a en la tienda entro pregunto acertando de inmediato decidi compr rselo se hab a enterado de que a Kagome le fascinaban los perro y entre mas grandes mejor y recordaba que entre sus razas favoritas estaban los doberman y los rotwailer pero para su sorpresa esta era una peque a perrita se la dieron y decidi ir a darle algo de leche en el restaurante desde que llego estaba ya lleno siendo las 9 de la ma ana suspiro y se puso a cocinar

Kagome estaba bastante triste se encontr son su t o y el resultado fue el que esperaba tenia un vuelo con 20 horas despu s para ambos ya que antes eran mucho m s caros por lo del d a de san Valent n suspiro sabiendo de que en ese d a deb a de despedirse de Inuyasha sinti que su coraz n se oprimi cuando por fin encontr el mas indicado para compartir su vida se tenia que despedir de el tendr a que dejar a Sango tendr a que dejar botada a su escuela tendr a que dejarlo todo de un d a para otro no tenia coraz n para dejar a Inuyasha sin despedirse pero si se desped a de el tenia que despedirse de Sango y ella era capaz de detenerla y tal vez tambi n el apuesto chef en fin suspiro les dejar a una carta comenz a caminar por la calle y vio muchas parejas felices vio parejas j venes y otras ya mayores vio una pareja de ancianos caminando felices

Sonri con tristeza y un dejo de odio escondido en el fondo de su coraz n la ver una pareja joven al recordar que una vez cruzando la calle con sus padres vio a una pareja similar y les envidio algo no muy com n en ella pero en esos momentos si despu s de haber descubierto que su primer novio se acost no solo con las que un d a fueron sus amigas sino tambi n con un compa ero de su clase y aun as despu s de que ella sabia todo el le dijo mir ndola a los ojos que la amaba movi la cabeza hacia los lados y levanto en alto su rostro mirando la calle levanto al vista y vio el cielo muy nublado y ya bastante oscuro a pesar de estar apenas anocheciendo todas las luces de todos los restaurantes estaban encendidas y se ve an grandes colas en estos

Kagome: Inuyasha debe de estar bastante ocupado

Sonr o con tristeza al recordar al dulce chico que ya ocupaba un lugar en su coraz n suspiro y continuo caminando pronto comenz a llover pero no le importo mojarse con la lluvia despu s de todo el mojarse de esa forma no le importaba ya que encima estaba bastante triste y pensativa camino as desde bastante lejos hasta llegar a un parque volteo a ver a los alrededores y record cuando hab a escapado de la casa de la familia de su padre ella ya no quiso regresar y ya no estudio mas le pidieron perd n miles de veces y ella les disculpo pero no perdono a su primo Hakudoshi nunca iba a perdonarlo cerro los pu os con rabia y golpeo una pared haci ndose sangrar la mano tanto por sus u as enterradas en su mano como por la fuerza del golpe contra el concreto da ado por la fuerza de su golpe pero no le doli su furia era mayor que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento respiro de forma calmada y se sobo la mano caminando despacio de nuevo dirigi ndose a su casa dejo que la lluvia lavara la sangre de su mano y continuo caminando despacio con la mirada baja para no dejar que las gotas de lluvia fueran a adentrarse en sus ojos

Una patrulla de polic as se detuvo a su lado y un tipo se bajo

Polic a: Se orita se encuentra bien?...

Ella levanto su mirada se sinti tranquila al saber que era un polic a pero luego muchas cosas inundaron su mente

Si camina como pato y le hace como pato que es?...

Pero no pudieron haber sido polic as o si?

Otu-san!

Det nganse por favor!...D jenme en paz!Malditos!

Que tipa tan buena que suerte

Kagome retorcedlo y se puso a la defensiva mirando al polic a como si no fuera de ese pa s

Kagome: D jame

El polic a se sorprendi al ver los ojos de la joven pr cticamente brillar en la oscuridad

Kagome: L rgate

El polic a se sorprendi aun mas al escuchar la voz ahora ronca y amenazadora de la muchacha se asusto y regreso a su auto para luego arrancar y marcharse

Kagome suspiro y sigui caminando

Eran las 10 de la noche y el restaurante de Inuyasha estaba a reventar

Inuyasha: Myoga tenemos que poner el rotulo de cerrado ya

Myoga: Estoy de acuerdo Inuyasha ya obtuvimos ganancias suficientes

Inuyasha: Ir a ponerlo

Inuyasha se movi entre toda la gente que se agrupaba en el restaurante y al abrirla a una pareja que iba llegando vio hacia afuera unos momentos pero al hacerlo por unos momentos su mirada se fijo en una figura solitaria que caminaba sola por la acera debajo de la lluvia crey que era un vagabundo o algo pero a su mente de repente llego la imagen de Kagome vestida del mismo color que el y volteo para encontrarse con que la ropa de la chica del otro lado de la calle coincid a con la que Kagome llevaba esa ma ana

Inuyasha: No puede ser

Inuyasha cambio el letrero de la puerta y sali en busca de la chica al atravesar la calle y poner sus manos en uno de sus hombros ella con un movimiento incre ble se volteo tomando su mano y tir ndolo al piso para luego poner su pie sobre su garganta mientras sosten a su brazo articulado a 90 y hab a empezado a girarlo

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kagome soy yo!...

Inuyasha podr a haber jurado que vio sus ojos brillar por un momento crey que iba a matarlo ya que ya hab a aprendido que se necesitaba b sicamente muy poca fuerza para romper la tr quea de alguien y m s en la posici n en la que ella lo ten a

Kagome pareci despertar de un trance y solt a Inuyasha de inmediato Inuyasha tosi y empez a levantarse Kagome se hinco frente al chico que tenia empapados sus cabellos negros y su ropa

Kagome: Perd name cre que no sabia que eras tu

Inuyasha recobro el aliento y se llevo una mano al cuello toc ndose aun muy asustado no sabia que ese tipo de comportamiento tan frio podr a ser parte de la dulce muchacha que se hab a ganado su coraz n y lo tenia como loco

Kagome: Te lastime mucho?...

Inuyasha volteo a verla y la abrazo Kagome correspondi a su abrazo

Inuyasha: Que te paso peque a? Y tu auto? Te lo robaron o algo? Que paso? Que haces empapada caminando bajo la lluvia?...

Kagome se sorprendi no hab a pensado en su auto lo hab a dejado en el centro comercial donde se encontr con su t o se sinti est pida al comprender que por lo deprimida que estaba despu s de haber tomado su decisi n final comenz a caminar sin rumbo olvid ndose del auto

Kagome: Lo olvide

Inuyasha le sonri de forma tierna y se puso de pie junto con la chica para cruzar la calle y entrar al restaurante

Al entrar empapados Inuyasha la llevo al cuarto donde estaba la peque a cama que ella ya bien conoc a saco una toallas y se las entrego al igual que una camiseta y un pants mientras el se cambiaba su camisa poni ndose otra de color azul oscuro y buscaba otro par de pantalones

Inuyasha: Que bueno que siempre tengo ropa en este lugar

Kagome no sabia que hacer con la ropa as que decidi que se cambiaria cuando Inuyasha se fuera se estaba congelando no hab a estado prest ndose mucha atenci n al caminar bajo la lluvia estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para saber que ya hab a llegado al limite

Kagome: Gracias

Inuyasha entro al ba o despu s de dedicarle otra tierna sonrisa y sali con un pants blanco

Inuyasha: No hay de que peque a despu s de todo yo siempre estar ah para ti cuando me necesites

Inuyasha le beso suavemente despu s de esas palabras mientras Kagome sinti como se oprimi su coraz n sinti que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por el mar de sensaciones que barrieron su coraz n ante las palabras del chef

Inuyasha: Para cuidar de ti porque te amo

Kagome le miro enternecida y luchado por no lanzarse a sus brazos llorando

Kagome: I nu ya sha

A penas hab a pronunciado su nombre entrecortadamente cuando Myoga llego a interrumpirlos

Myoga: Disculpen pero Inuyasha nada m s nos hacen falta pocos clientes pero el trabajo aun esta pendiente y faltan 6 de tus platos

Inuyasha: Ya voy Myoga

Inuyasha le dio otro peque o beso a la muchacha y la abrazo suavemente para susurrar en su o do

Inuyasha: Te prometo regresar rapid simo para que podamos hablar si peque a

Inuyasha se separo de ella y le dio otro peque o beso para despu s posar una de sus manos en una mejilla de la chica mir ndola con ternura

Inuyasha: As me cuentas lo que te sucedi si?...

Kagome asinti sin saber que le dir a y se estremeci al sentir como el chico pasaba suavemente su pulgar sobre sus labios y la soltaba para salir dela peque a habitaci n

Una vez sola y reflexionado lo decidi ese noche se dejar a llevar esa noche se entregar a a el como una despedida el hab a atravesado el muro de su frialdad el que nadie hab a nunca sobrepasado y como premio por ganarse su coraz n iba a entregarle tambi n su cuerpo y se marchar a para siempre despu s de todo ella ya no era virgen por una noche en su vida so ar a de nuevo se dar a la libertad de sentirse viva y feliz solamente una vez una primera y ultima vez

Inuyasha estaba despidiendo a Myoga en la puesta cerca de las 11:30 despu s de haber limpiado el restaurante

Myoga: Bien regresare ma ana temprano vendr s a trabajar?... Te traigo entonces la cachorrita?

Inuyasha: Creo que si aunque tal vez venga tarde no lo se depende de lo que le haya sucedido a Kagome pero tr ela por si acaso

Myoga: Bien suerte muchacho

Inuyasha: Gracias Myoga ten cuidado

Myoga: Claro que pases buenas noches

Inuyasha: Igual tu

Inuyasha vio al anciano entrar en su auto y alejarse mientras aun cerraba la puerta del restaurante despu s de todo hab a una puerta trasera as que no importaba si cerraba de forma definitiva el frente

Cuando caminaba de vuelta al peque o cuarto donde dejo a la muchacha vio unas rosas hermosas que hab an en una mesa la mayor a de la flores que compraron esa ma ana con Myoga se hab a marchitado siquiera un poco pero esas tres hermosas rosas no lo hicieron Inuyasha camino hacia la mesa y tomo la m s hermosa junto con unas velas rojas para iluminar con estas la habitaci n despu s de todo tal vez podr an tener una cena especial para ellos dos

Inuyasha entro despacio y vio a la muchacha admirando la habitaci n sentada en la cama llevando ese pants gris que le dio y la camisa roja que por cierto le quedaban muy flojas

Inuyasha: Hola

Kagome le sonri con especial dulzura y vio como el chico entro y le entrego le rosa despu s de un suave beso

Inuyasha: Es para ti

Kagome se sonrojo levemente

Kagome: Gracias por el detalle

Inuyasha le sonri y vio una mesa plegable en una de las paredes puso una vela ah y otro par en los estantes aun con las luces encendida y se sent junto a la muchacha que se inclino hacia el y lo abrazo

Inuyasha: Has cenado peque a?...

Kagome: Se me olvido

Inuyasha no se sorprendi ya que era algo despistada y era parte de su personalidad era com n que Sango y ella bromearan con el hecho de que la muchacha se olvidara muchas veces si hab a comido o no

Inuyasha: Entonces te ir a preparar algo

Kagome le sujeto con m s fuerza por la cintura apretando la tela de su camiseta

Kagome: No no quiero que me dejes

Inuyasha: Ya no hay nadie el restaurante es nuestro si quieres puedes venir a verme cocinar

Kagome sonri y se puso de pie saliendo de la habitaci n con el chico sin apagar las velas

As Kagome se abrazo a la espalda del chico mientras esta cocinaba un poco de pasta y le agregaba un poco de salsa que calent porque ya hab a guardado en la nevera al final comieron de pie ambos en aquel lugar porque el chico tampoco hab a cenado esperando ir a comer a casa con sus amigos... bueno con Kagome

Terminaron de cenar e Inuyasha le ofreci un delicioso pedazo de pastel de queso con fresas era el postre favorito de la chica ambos se dieron de comer mutuamente intercambiando miradas coquetas pero sin pasar de besos cortos

Finalmente Inuyasha comenz a caminar abrazando y besando a la muchacha llev ndola hasta la habitaci n apago la luz y abri la puerta del peque o cuarto estando medianamente iluminado por las velas que el chico llevo mas temprano pero no recordaron que la mesa aun estaba en su lugar con una vela y tropezaron con esta bot ndola al suelo Inuyasha se espanto soltando a la chica para recoger la vela asustado y luego ponerla junto a las otras en el mueble de madera pegado a la pared

Inuyasha regreso su mirada vi ndole un poco cohibida ahora ambos se hab a dejado llevar anterior mente pero despu s de esa interrupci n es como si hubieran regresado al mundo real Kagome se sent en la cama e Inuyasha se sent a su lado

Inuyasha: Si quieres regresamos a casa ya es algo tarde

Kagome no dijo nada pero cuando el se puso de pie tomo su mano Inuyasha volteo a verle y le sorprendi lo que de sus labios sali

Kagome: Quiero que me hagas el amor Inuyasha

Inuyasha sinti como su coraz n comenz a latir mas r pidamente ente la declaraci n de la muchacha y se sent a su lado mir ndole fijamente no pod a moverse simplemente ve a a la muchacha acongojada a su lado ahora con las manos sobre sus piernas arrugando al tela del pants al sujetarla con nerviosismo no sent a que hubiera sido la mejor manera de decirlo pero lo dicho dicho esta Inuyasha trago lentamente y subi su mirada desde el regazo de la chica hasta sus pechos pod a ver la hermosa forma de estos aun con la floja tela de su camiseta cubri ndoles seguramente no estaba llevando su sost n eso era muy tentador su cabello bastante revuelto por haber tenido sus manos jugando con este momentos antes sus mejillas sonrojadas en su cara hermosa e inocente ya habr a estado con alg n hombre?... era algo dif cil de saber adem s ella le dijo una vez que no cre a en nadie que hab an jugado con su coraz n tal vez un tipo jugo con ella al buscarle solamente para eso movi su manos sobre las de ella y las apret suave y cari osamente Kagome se sonrojo un poco mas y volteo a mirarle lentamente

Inuyasha: Claro que te hare el amor peque a

Kagome se sonrojo mas pero cerro sus ojos lentamente al sentir una de las manos de Inuyasha rodearla por la cintura mientras la otra se acomodaba en su mejilla y la jalaba hacia el haci ndola sentir el c lido aliento del chico sobre sus labios antes de ser acariciados por este de forma lenta pasando su lengua sobre los de ella humedeci ndolos y haciendo que la sensaci n recorra todo su cuerpo haci ndola estremecerse por completo y que su coraz n corriera mas r pidamente despertando nuevamente su deseo

Inuyasha la hizo recostarse en la cama lentamente y se arrodillo sobre ella abrazando su delicada cintura con sus piernas Kagome miro sonrojada al muchacho de piel p lida sobre ella levantar su camisa lentamente y tirarla al piso mostr ndole as sus m sculos resaltados y su cabello aun un poco h medo cayendo libremente a los lado de su rostro y sobre su espalda Inuyasha miro los ojos brillosos de la muchacha y luego bajo su mirada hasta la camiseta roja llevando sus manos hasta su parte de abajo para comenzar a levantarla se detuvo al llegar cerca de sus pechos y trago nuevamente su coraz n lat a con mayor velocidad en aquel entonces con Kikyo no estaba pensando en lo que hacia no hubo tiempo para eso pero ahora tenia mucho tiempo pero poco para pensar en el siguiente paso estaba muy nervioso sus manos le sudaban y una peque a gota de sudor bajo por su pecho siendo observada por Kagome que esperaba que el continuara quer a sentirlo lo deseaba quer a sentir que era hacer el amor sabia que Inuyasha ya deber a de haber estado con muchas chicas pero por su forma de actuar estaba comenzando a dudar de ello el era un chico realmente atractivo con dinero y una maravillosa personalidad porque no hab an mares de chicas persigui ndolo todo el tiempo?... y porque ahora era tan t mido acaso

Kagome: Inuyasha acaso tu eres ?

Inuyasha comprendi el significado de las palabras de la chica y trago lentamente

Inuyasha: Bueno yo solo fue una vez pero yo fue muy r pido y no pens en nada en cambio ahora

Kagome se sorprendi ante la declaraci n del chico no era algo que se esperara no de el le sonri con ternura al ver a Inuyasha mirarle t mido e indeciso Kagome llevo sus manos hasta las de el y juntos siguieron levantando la prenda roja que cubr a el cuerpo de la muchacha la sacaron de su cabeza y Kagome llevo instintivamente sus manos hacia sus pechos sinti ndose avergonzada y un poco arrepentida ahora Inuyasha se sonrojo al igual que ella pero se inclino sobre la muchacha abraz ndola y girando para quedar acostados de lado uno frente a otro Inuyasha le beso suavemente y Kagome saco sus manos de entre ambos y enredo sus dedos en el cabello del chef Inuyasha la apret mas contra el y se maravillo al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la muchacha la suavidad de su piel la redondez de sus pechos y su estrecha cintura Kagome se maravillo al sentir la calidez del chico sus m sculos su suave piel al sentirse de forma extra a para ella protegida entre sus brazos sinti ndose peque a como el le llamaba al ser envuelta por sus brazos y sentir su ancha espalda cubierta por su cabello

Inuyasha dejo sus labios para hacerse cargo de su cuello Kagome se encogi un poco entre sus brazos al sentir escalofr os recorrerla por el contacto de la lengua del chico en su sentible piel por sus labios acarici ndola y su c lido aliento Inuyasha por otro lado se sinti en el cielo Kagome realmente era muy suave y su cuerpo era espectacular por el ejercicio constante que hacia tan fuerte todo el tiempo y ahora la tenia completamente para el fr gil entre sus brazos necesit ndole comenz a bajar sus besos lentamente mientras sent a a la chica pasar sus dedos por toda su espalda haciendo c rculos o rozar su piel con sus u as sin hacerle da o simplemente haci ndole sentir escalofr os Kagome gimi un poco y arqueo su espalda la sentir la boca del chico sobre uno de sus pechos bes ndolos suavemente primero para luego succionarlo cari osamente Kagome enterr sus dedos aun mas en sus espalda y se aferro al chico suspirando con placer realmente no se hab a imaginado que algo as le pudiera hacer sentir tan bien Inuyasha se encargo de atender a ambos pechos para luego separarse de la muchacha y verla embelesado mientras Kagome le devolv a la misma mirada y le misma sonrisa Inuyasha llevo sus manos a sus pantalones y los bajo ya con un poco de dificultad por su ya visible excitaci n Kagome trago lentamente al verlo y entonces sinti miedo y muchas im genes desagradable regresaron a su mente desde lo mas profundo donde la hab a querido enterrar y grito asustada sent ndose y abrazando al chico en proceso de desnudarse

Inuyasha se sorprendi por la reacci n de la chica y le devolvi el abrazo haciendo c rculos en su espalda y d ndole suaves besos en el hombro

Inuyasha: Kagome peque a que sucede?...

Se sinti realmente extra ado al sentirla temblar un poco ya no como antes abrazarlo no como antes aferrarse a el con fuerza pero no como antes sino mas bien con miedo

Inuyasha: Tranquila todo estar bien

Kagome: Y si lastima?...

Inuyasha se sorprendi ante su pregunta la chica seguramente entonces no hab a estado con nadie se sinti feliz de ser el primero y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico y la hizo voltear a verlo ella le vio con lagrimas en sus ojos y mucho miedo Inuyasha le sonri con tristeza y llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro

Inuyasha: No te preocupes te aseguro que un estiramiento en tus clases latinar a mas

Kagome se rio con el ya mas tranquila y relajada al ver al chico tratarla de esa forma d ndole mas confianza Kagome se volvi a abrazar al chico

Kagome: Te amo sabes

Inuyasha: No sabia pero si sabia que yo tambi n te amo

Ambos se abrazaron con m s fuerza al otro y regresaron a recostarse en la peque a cama Inuyasha termino de bajar su ropa y busco quitar la de la chica tambi n para su sorpresa en el proceso se encontr con las manos de Kagome ya en sus pantalones la volteo a ver y ella le sonri as terminaron de quitarse toda la ropa Inuyasha trago lentamente y sinti los labios de Kagome besar su hombro esta vez Inuyasha respiro profundamente y busco entrar en la chica encontr ndose con que si estaba lista para recibirlo Kagome trago y se abrazo con fuerza a Inuyasha sinti ndolo comenzando a entrar despacio sent a su coraz n latir r pidamente tenia miedo pero al sentir avanzar no descubri dolor como consecuencia de su penetraci n sino placer

Kagome gimi y arqueo su espalda juntando m s su cuerpo al chico sintiendo que el roca provocaba el aumento del abrumador calor que les rodeaba Inuyasha gimi suavemente al terminar de entrar en la chica se sinti feliz al sentirla responderle y arquearse contra el haci ndole saber que estaba todo bien pero estaba inquieto porque no se encontr ninguna barrera al entrar en ella?... supuso que era por las patadas y el estiramiento ya que oy algunas veces a las chicas en las clases hablar sobre eso respiro profundamente de nuevo y empez a moverse lentamente contra la chica Kagome comenz a seguir su ritmo respirando pesadamente y escuch ndolo a el respirar en un ritmo similar contra su o do

Ambos se dejaron llevar Inuyasha empez a empujarse con mas fuerza en ella y Kagome sub a mas sus caderas hacia las de el para encontrarlo con mas fuerza sinti ndolo ir mas haya en su interior ambos comenzaron a gemir y el sudor cubri sus cuerpos Inuyasha levanto su rostro de la almohada y asalto los labios de Kagome con pasi n bes ndola desesperado aumentando la velocidad de sus empujones mientras Kagome llevaba sus manos hasta sus gl teos y les apretaba y empujaba mas hacia ella respondiendo apasionada a sus besos sus alientos se mezclaban en sus bocas al igual que sus gemidos siendo ahogados en el momento del orgasmo por ambos Kagome se apret contra el chico y pretendi tomar todo de el en ese beso Inuyasha la apret con fuerza contra el y le dio una ultima embestida antes e derramarse en ella sintiendo como su interior le apretaba de forma placentera

Se quedaron as por unos momentos abrazados jadeando Kagome sonri contra el cuello del chico sintiendo lo bien que se sent a ser oprimida por el contra el colch n y su peso hacerla sentir cubierta por completo Inuyasha se separo de ella despacio y de igual forma sali de su interior para recostarse a su lado y abrazarla por la cintura pegando su espalda contra su pecho Kagome sonri mas ampliamente al sentir al chico abrazarla por detr s jadeando contra su cabello aun sin fuerzas para decir algo ella rodeo los brazos del chico con los propios y trato de pegarse mas contra el

Kagome: Te amo Inuyasha Taisho

Inuyasha: Yo tambi n te amo Kagome Higurashi

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo y cerraron los ojos qued ndose finalmente dormidos

Kagome abri los ojos despacio y se sinti m s feliz que de costumbre encontrando a Inuyasha dormido exhausto detr s de ella sonri recordando lo sucedido por la noche pero entonces record porque se encontraron... y porque estaban en el restaurante aun estaba oscuro y vio su reloj encontr ndose con que eran las 6 de la ma ana pero todav a segu a lloviendo le sorprendi cansarse con semejante acto pero supo que tal vez despu s de todo era normal

Despacio solt los brazos del chico de ella y sali de la cama buscando su ropa en el ba o que ya deber a de estar seca y as fue luego encontr su ropa interior y se visti de nuevo viendo al chico dormir aun tranquilamente en la peque a cama sonri con tristeza y dejo que unas silenciosas lagrimas se salieran de sus ojos no quer a dejarlo pero ella hab a hecho una promesa y las promesas hechas por ella siempre eran un hecho y con esta no seria la excepci n

Busco en el lugar ya vestida alg n papel y algo para escribir y encontr un lapicero en una gaveta al igual que unas hojas de papel tomo una y se puso a escribir aun de pie apoyada en el mueble de madera de la habitaci n pegado contra la pares a la par de la cera de las velas rojas que Inuyasha llevo en la noche anterior a la habitaci n

Inuyasha

Hola espero que no te vayas a enfadar conmigo o que pienses que me marcho por lo de anoche no al contrario me hizo dudar pero no puedo construir mi futuro si no termino de enterrar mi pasado Inuyasha te amo tanto sabes que yo nunca cre que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir as nunca quer a agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi por ser tan lindo y atento conmigo por hacerme sonre r verdaderamente de nuevo por darme esperanzas por darme amor por haberme hecho sentir viva feliz completa por haberme hecho pensar que pod a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y ser feliz como en los cuentos y las pel culas pero la verdad no es as es muy diferente yo ayer estaba muy triste porque sabia que hoy me marchar a porque sabia que cuando por fin te encontr tenia que dejarte porque no pod a negarme porque no podr a despedirme de nadie ni de ti ni de Sango por favor dile que la quiero much simo y que siempre la voy a tener en mi coraz n incluso al mujeriego de Miroku todos ustedes me acompa aron y me ayudaron les quiero a todos perd name por no despedirme de ti pero estoy casi segura de que tanto tu como Sango me pod an detener y no le puedo fallar a quienes ya les promet mi ayuda probablemente no les vuelva a ver nunca mas ya que de seguro me ir al infierno pero bueno deber as de decirle a los alumnos que lo siento diles que sigan adelante con Rin Ayame y Sango estoy segura de que pueden trabajar para llevarles al triunfo en el codiciader

Bueno espero que seas feliz Inuyasha de que la vida te recompense y te de todo el amor y la felicidad que yo no te pude seguir brindando y que Kikyo desperdicio en serio de lo que se perdi se feliz Inuyasha les deseo lo mejor a ti Sango Miroku

Con amor

Kagome Higurashi

Kagome dejo la carta en el suelo con la rosa que Inuyasha le llevo la noche anterior sobre esta y volteo a ver al chico durmiendo ahora boca abajo respirando tranquilamente sonri con tristeza y sali de la habitaci n

Kagome estaba en el aeropuerto con sus maletas sentada esperando a su t o por suerte Sango hab a estado en la universidad y Miroku no estaba en casa as que pudo ir a sacar ropa porque sus armas y cosas as las hab a enviado por otros medio hasta aquel pa s hacia donde ahora se dirig a vio venir a un hombre con una gabardina

Takeru: Kagome temprano como siempre

La chica le sonri con tristeza

Kagome: Vamos ya anunciaron la entrada hacia unos minutos

Takeru: Si

As subieron la avi n y se sentaron juntos Takeru noto al nostalgia de la chica pero ni siquiera le pegunto si estaba segura de lo que hacia porque sabia que ella no lo estaba as que mejor no la perd a en su misi n la chica era muy fuerte y sabia que por ser la hija de su hermano no se dar a por vencida hasta conseguir lo que se propon a aunque en eso se le fuera la vida como se fue la de su hermano

Kagome estaba llorando pero parec a que Takeru no lo hab a notado y no lo deseaba seguramente a esa hora Inuyasha estaba aun despertando o continuaba en el mismo lugar volteo a ver su reloj y se encontr con que eran las 9:03 am suspiro y volteo a ver a la ventana

Kagome: Adi s mi amado Inuyasha

El anciano Myoga venia tranquilamente entando en el restaurante con la p quela cachorrita en los brazos la bajo y la dejo salir corriendo era muy graciosa a pesar de que le hab a mordido sus zapatos camino viendo que en la cocina parec a haber habido movimiento despu s de que el estuvo ah por ultima vez y pens que tal vez Inuyasha le hab a preparado comida a la jovencita triste y mojada que llego por la noche al restaurante decidi ir a ponerle un poco de leche a la cachorrita en el cuarto donde Inuyasha o el dorm an cuando estaban cansados y antro tranquilo seguido de la perrita pero su sorpresa fue encontrar a Inuyasha desnudo durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama

Myoga: Dos santo! Muchacho pero que estas haciendo ah !... as !?...

Inuyasha se despert de golpe y por instinto trato de abrazar mas a la chica entre sus brazos pero no la encontr despistado busco a Myoga y le vio en el marco de la puerta

Inuyasha: Myoga Myoga! Porque entras as ! Si miraste a Kagome te voy a

Myoga: Ohhhh ya comprendo lo siento pero aqu ya no hay nadie

Inuyasha se sent de golpe y busco su ropa interior se puso luego el pants y vio que no estaba la ropa de la chica en ninguna parte entonces vio a la cachorrita oler la rosa en el piso sobre la carta que la chica le dejo

Inuyasha se puso de pie y recogi la nota notando varios puntito h medos en el papel y supo que no era una buena se al


	7. Chapter 7

Este cap es medio trsite... y bastante feo diria yo xD... espero poder despue sdar otro tipo de giro al fic xD... pero al fin sabran que es lo que le paso a kagome xD...

Capitulo 7 Doloroso pasado

Inuyasha tomo la nota entre sus manos temblando levemente eso no le daba un buen presentimiento una presi n en su coraz n le hacia pensar lo que estaba a punto de descubrir que Kagome se hab a ido

Vio la letra de la hermosa chica que hab a estado con le la noche anterior la chica que amaba

Inuyasha

Hola espero que no te vayas a enfadar conmigo o que pienses que me marcho por lo de anoche no al contrario me hizo dudar pero no puedo construir mi futuro si no termino de enterrar mi pasado Inuyasha te amo tanto sabes que yo nunca cre que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir as nunca quer a agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi por ser tan lindo y atento conmigo por hacerme sonre r verdaderamente de nuevo por darme esperanzas por darme amor por haberme hecho sentir viva feliz completa por haberme hecho pensar que pod a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y ser feliz como en los cuentos y las pel culas pero la verdad no es as es muy diferente yo ayer estaba muy triste porque sabia que hoy me marchar a porque sabia que cuando por fin te encontr tenia que dejarte porque no pod a negarme porque no podr a despedirme de nadie ni de ti ni de Sango por favor dile que la quiero much simo y que siempre la voy a tener en mi coraz n incluso al mujeriego de Miroku todos ustedes me acompa aron y me ayudaron les quiero a todos perd name por no despedirme de ti pero estoy casi segura de que tanto tu como Sango me pod an detener y no le puedo fallar a quienes ya les promet mi ayuda probablemente no les vuelva a ver nunca mas ya que de seguro me ir al infierno pero bueno deber as de decirle a los alumnos que lo siento diles que sigan adelante con Rin Ayame y Sango estoy segura de que pueden trabajar para llevarles al triunfo en el codiciader

Bueno espero que seas feliz Inuyasha de que la vida te recompense y te de todo el amor y la felicidad que yo no te pude seguir brindando y que Kikyo desperdicio en serio de lo que se perdi se feliz Inuyasha les deseo lo mejor a ti Sango Miroku

Con amor

Kagome Higurashi

Inuyasha sent a que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos al leer no quer a aceptarlo de ninguna manera podr a ella no podr a haberse marchado no en ese momento no despu s de que el por fin encontrara a la chica indicada para pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella porque sabia que ten an un hermosos futuro por delante maldici n el le hab a dicho que iba a cuidar de ella que no iba a apartarse de su lado y ella se marchaba

Myoga: Que te sucede Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha sali corriendo del lugar disparado necesitaba saber de Sango donde se encontraba la chica Sango deber a saber ella le guiar a de vuelta a Kagome por ning n motivo la iba a dejar marchar as porque si

Inuyasha llego a la casa bastante agitado y no encontr a nadie le llamo a Sango al celular y ella no le contesto

Inuyasha: Maldici n!...

Suspiro resignado pero no le quedaba otra opci n

Inuyasha: Mas te vale contestar r pido maldito

Miroku: Alo?...

Inuyasha frunci el se o al escuchar la risita de algunas chicas en el fondo

Inuyasha: Est pido ven acfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ᅔ/span/font

Miroku: Inuyasha?...

Chica: Dile que venga para que nos acompa e aqu a jugar un rato

Inuyasha: Claro que yo imb cil sabes donde esta Sango?...

Miroku: Creo que tenia alg n examen o algo asfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Inuyasha: Tu no sirves de nada bueno que mas se puede pedir de un sujeto como tu

Miroku: Oye!...

Inuyasha colg

Ese Miroku nunca le ayudaba en nada ahora tenia que esperar a que Sango llegara para poder hacer maletas a donde sea que Kagome haya ido el tenia que ir inmediatamente Inuyasha busco su laptop en su habitaci n y se puso a buscar como estaba su econom a y descubri que no estaba mal pero no le alcanzar a como para un vuelo de ida y dos de vuelta y una estad a durante una semana en otro pa s no sin dejar completamente vac a su cuenta y eso era algo que no pod a hacer en caso de que alguien estuviera hospitalizado o algo as el mismo se impuso esa regla desde la repentina muerte de sus padres

Suspiro y supo que ahorrar mas le tomar a al menos unos cinco d as trabajando sin descanso en el restaurante ya que con Myoga siempre estaban de acuerdo en recibir las ganancias y la paga con forme a lo que cada quien trabajara y lo que sobraba se quedaba guardado para el bien del restaurante tal vez podr a sacar un poco mas del lugar y si trabajaba 5 d as mas si regresaba en ese momento al restaurante solamente serian 4 as que sali de nuevo de vuelta al restaurante despu s de todo aun era muy temprano

Sango regreso cansada cerca de las 7 de la noche a la casa las luces estaban apagadas y al parecer no hab a nadie ni planeaban llegar pronto suspiro y se preparo un par de emparedados y un jugo mientras ve a la televisi n despu s de todo el estr s por los ex menes y ese tipo de cosas definitivamente necesitaba reposo

Dos horas m s tarde estaba muri ndose de la risa con una pel cula c mica mientras se com a una paleta de las que compraban con Kagome y guardaban en el congelador para cuando se les antojara

Inuyasha entro corriendo junto con Miroku

Inuyasha. Sango!...

La chica se asusto y se sent de golpe

Sango: C lmate! Casi me matas de un susto que es lo que sucede?...

Inuyasha: Kagome se fue

Sango: Se fue?... como que se fue? A donde?...

Inuyasha bajo su mirada y saco la carta doblada de entre su ropa y se la entrego a la chica

Para cuando Sango termino de leer la carta ya se encontraba llorando

Sango: Con que a llegado el momento

Inuyasha: Como puedes decirlo de esa forma hay que ir!...

Sango: Inuyasha si ella no me llamo es por una raz n acaso paso algo muy intimo entre ustedes?...

Miroku no le quito la vista de encima al chef consiguiendo simplemente enojar y hacer sonrojar al chico

Inuyasha: Este no es momento para preguntar eso debemos

Sango: Claro que es momento para preguntar eso! Es algo muy importante y yo se porque dime te acostaste con Kagome?...

Inuyasha: Si

Despu s de que el leve susurro saliera los labios del chef Miroku comenz a gritar y a correr como loco

Miroku: Yo que ya hab a cre do que ibas a meterte al seminario! Cre que ibas a terminar siendo cura!...

Inuyasha: C llate Miroku este no es momento para eso

Ambos chicos se calmaron y voltearon a ver a Sango que estaba sonriendo con un dejo de tristeza Sango levanto su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia los chicos

Sango: Gracias Inuyasha

Inuyasha se sorprendi bastante ella no pod a estar agradeci ndole por eso o si?...

Inuyasha: De que?...

Sango: Le has quitado un gran peso de encima a Kagome

Inuyasha aun continuaba sin entender nada en lo absoluto

Inuyasha: A que te refieres?...

Sango: Debiste notar que ella no era virgen

Miroku se sorprendi un poco menos que el chef

Inuyasha: Pe pero ella no actuaba como si

Sango: Es que eso no fue algo que ella escogiera

La sala fue cubierta por el silencio durante unos momentos mientras sus mentes trabajaban y sus ideas aparec an y desaparec an dudas inquietudes y mucha muchas preguntas

Inuyasha: Espera un momentos esta tratando de decir que a Kagome la

Sango: Le robaron su inocencia despu s de acecinar a su padre

Inuyasha y Miroku: Que?!...

Inuyasha: Que maldita escoria seria tan salvaje de hacer semejante barbaridad!?...

Sango: La escoria que vive en el lugar de donde Kagome y yo venimos

Inuyasha: Escucha cuando vine aqu muchas preguntas inundaron mi mente pero me las guarde todas y cada una ahora no pienso cerrar mi boca! Que rayos es lo que sucedi ! Cu ntanos! Cu ntame! Porque Kagome me dejo y se fue!?...

Sango: Esta bien pero es una muy larga historia

Inuyasha: Tengo cerca de 10 horas para escucharte

Sango suspiro y volteo a ver hacia la ventana cerrando los ojos un momento para hacer venir los recuerdos a su mente nuevamente despu s de tanto tiempo tendr a que recordar

Sango: Hace mucho tiempo cuando ramos unas ni as Kagome y yo tuvimos la suerte de ser llevadas al mismo colegio por nuestro padres estuvimos juntas desde el primer d a de escuela nos lleg bamos muy bien Kagome era muy activa se met a en problemas pero sus notas eran espectaculares era muy buena con los idiomas pero no con la geograf a siempre a sido as

Pasamos juntas durante 11 a os todos los pasos importantes de nuestras vidas los dimos juntas nuestra pubertad y parte de la adolescencia los secretos de las chicas que est n descubriendo el mundo las cosas de las que hablan los compa eros de clase con respecto a las parejas que se exceden del limite cosas as siempre juntas

Cuando finalizamos la secundaria deb amos de separarnos as que hicimos la promesa de seguir siendo amigas y no separarnos nunca ramos como hermanas desde siempre fue as el primer novio de Kagome le minti demasiado se enamoro perdidamente de un muchacho y el siempre le rechazo era tr gico su primer novio le minti demasiado como ya dije el resto del nuestro grupo de amigas sol a darnos la espalda por no hacer cosas que ellas hac an como fumar y beber en los ba os de la escuela nosotras siempre nos llevamos con chicas as el grupo se escapaba constantemente les ment an a sus padres todo el tiempo y siempre todo parec a irles perfecto a ellas a todo el grupo a todas menos a nosotras por hacer lo correcto

Kagome siempre se preocupo mas por los dem s que por ella misma ella siempre sonre a ante todo les sonre a a todos les daba nimos y si hab a algo en lo que ella pudiera ayudar lo hacia Kagome era feliz a pesar de todo ella lo era sus padres estaban felizmente casados su hermano menor Sota estaba con ella iniciando en el Tae Kwon Do la carrera laboral tanto de su padre como de su madre iban para arriba

Cuando surgi la noticia de que Kagome tendr a un nuevo hermanito ella se molesto por ser muy celosa y su padre termino consol ndola como siempre lo hacia ella siempre fue su consentida su princesa su tesoro

Cuando todo estaba perfecto comenzaron las desgracias primero el padre de Kagome tuvo una pelea con unos tipos por salvar la vida de un amigo y se quebr ambos brazos golpe ndolos despu s el se sent a bastante mal pero aun as siguieron adelante la madre de Kagome aprendi a manejar y de nuevo todo estaba bien antes de el ultimo despegue pasaron varias pruebas antes del anuncio del bebe

Una noche despu s de que el padre de Kagome y su hermano menor sota caminaban por la calle dos tipos les amenazaron y ellos no se negaron todo iba bien hasta que le quitaron las llaves de la casa y se los llevaron al lugar al llegar a la entrada estaba otro auto con 4 sujetos mas ahfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Sango comenz a llorar y sorprendentemente Miroku estaba a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro como consuelo sin pasar a m s Inuyasha sent a un nudo en la garganta al escuchar ese relato sabiendo lo que iba a seguir

Sango: Entraron su padre trato de oponerse pero eran muchos y sus brazos no se hab an recuperado por completo Kagome hab a tenido un torneo el d a anterior y de echo estaba vendada en sus piernas y en sus manos por los moretones de los combates su madre estaba embarazada y Sota pues era aun muy peque o como para hacer mucho despu s de dispararle a Takeshi el padre de Kagome Kagome intento golpearlos pero no pudo hacer mucho ya se imaginaba lo que paso as que me saltare esa parte

Todo lo que sigui fue tremendo Kagome era vista de mala forma por su familia por ya no ser una ni a pura como la que siempre se hab a quer a que ella fuera como deb a ser seg n sus creencias trogloditas como si ella lo hubiera decidido as Kagome intento suicidarse durante la vela de los restos de su padre pero fallo tuvo tres intentos mas y fallo Kiyoko estaba desesperada estaba esperando a un hijo sin padre su hija se intentaba suicidar y Sota lo hab a intentado ya una vez

El desastre econ mico no les golpeo con tanta fuerza porque recibieron mucha ayuda por parte de ambas familias pero tuvieron que irse de su casa dej ndolo todo nada mas se fueron ellos y un poco de ropa a vivir donde unos parientes por 6 meses no lo soportaron y finalmente les echaron del lugar otra cosa que fue tremenda terminaron viviendo en un peque o apartamento

Kagome y Sota se volvieron alcoh licos pero finalmente pudieron terminar ella toda la educaci n media y Sota la b sica trataban de venirse para este lugar buscando ayuda buscaron todo tipo de asilo en otros paicas pero finalmente no resulto nada

Ya que Kagome estaba a punto de alcanzar la mayor a de edad tuvo que ser adoptada y vino a vivir ac con algunos familiares de parte de su padre

Pero o se or nada termina ah a Kagome le trataban muy mal le ve an feo por no seguir siendo virgen y tenia prohibido si quiera hablar con los hombres y su primo Koji era el encargado de vigilarla en la escuela en todos lados el un d a trato de violarla

Inuyasha: Que estas diciendo!?...

Sango: Lo que escuchaste!... por eso Kagome no cre a en nadie! No confiaba en nadie!... me sorprende que te haya dejado ir tan lejos con ella porque no la obligaste a nada verdad?...

Inuyasha: Preferir a morir lentamente quemado antes de hacer semejante cosa!...

Sango: Bueno el no lo consigui y Kagome huyo ella y yo hab amos perdido contacto y no sabia que yo me hab a venido para este pa s al finalizar la secundaria cuando nosotras nos separamos as que busco ayuda con un chico en su escuela que siempre se hab a mostrado amable con ella Hoyo

Inuyasha: Ese maldito tambi n la da o no es cierto?...

Sango: Si Kagome le conto su historia y el cambio radicalmente con ella la trataba diferente y empezaba a querer propasarse con ella as que Kagome se lo reclamo y el le dijo que una chica como ella no deb a de pedir que se detuvieran si ya hab a sido usada de esa manera

Inuyasha: Que?!...

Sango: Si el le hab a prometido ayudarla y amarla y cuidar de ella y al final como Kagome no accedi a nada con el la termino echando a la calle a media tormenta entonces nos encontramos me mando un e-mail y le vine a recoger al d a siguiente mis padres hab an muerto el a o anterior en un accidente automovil stico y le nico que me quedaba era Kohaku que aun esta en aquel despreciable pa s con mi t a Kirara que es muy de confiar as que yo tenia esta casa pero no quer a contarles lo sucedido as que mejor decirles que aun se la pag bamos al banco

Inuyasha: Y entonces?...

Sango: Entonces al Kagome que ustedes conocieron en el 1 d a era la que lo ve a d a con d a se volvi a intentar suicidar se volvi nuevamente alcoh lica y empez a entrenar al principio lo cre muy bueno pero cuando un d a me conto esta historia me hizo prometerle que si ella no hab a encontrado a nadie que el ayudara a superar su pasado aun yo iba a acompa arla a regresar para sacar a su familia del peligro en aquel alejado lugar...

Inuyasha: Entonces ella regreso a ese horrible pa s?...

Sango: Si

Inuyasha: Bien entonces tengo poco para dormir y seguir trabajando por 4 d as hasta partir tu me dir s donde es

Sango: Piensas ir tras ella? Hasta otro pa s muy peligroso y lejano?...

Inuyasha: Yo la amo con todo mi coraz n Sango yo le dije que iba a protegerla y que no iba a abandonarla y esa promesa al igual que las que yo hago la voy a cumplir

Sango sonri con mas tranquilidad estaba cerca de terminar el ciclo en la universidad adem s sabia que los chicos no pod an irse solos la necesitaban a ella era peligrosos que se fueran solos por ser extranjeros y por no hablar aquel idioma

Sango: Pues vas a seguir trabajando porque me queda una semana y media para terminar mi semestre despu s podre ir con ustedes

Inuyasha: No voy a dejarla tanto tiempo sola!...

Sango: Escucha Kagome fue haya a pasar unos d as con su familia ya que ella esta dispuesta a morir Inuyasha ella no fue haya a ganar ella fue a morir

Inuyasha: Pero que estas diciendo?!... como puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente!...

Sango: Todos son as en la familia de Kagome as que me vas a escuchar no tienes donde llegar no sabes donde vive Kagome no sabes como son las cosas haya mejor te vienes conmigo a mi casa y ya

Inuyasha: No puedo esperar tanto!...

Sango: Mejor practica tu punter a con alguna arma

Inuyasha: Que?

Sango: Si quieres ir a sacar de que lugar a Kagome debes de ir dispuesto a acabar con alguien mas no te preocupes haya no procesan a nadie por asesinato todos lo que asesinan salen siempre libre nadie va a ala c rcel haya puedes hacer lo que quieras

Inuyasha vio a la chica sorprendido era posible que existieran lugares tan podriros en el mundo?... y su peque a Kagome estaba sola en ese horripilante lugar?... deb a de ensayar mucho sus tiros porque estaba viendo que las cosas iban demasiado en serio apret los pu os con fuerza y miro hacia una ventana

Inuyasha: Una semana y media entonces

Kagome despert por la luz del sol suspiro y se levanto viendo su antigua habitaci n trago lentamente observ ndolo todo llevaba una semana en el lugar y aun no lograba acostumbrarse era aquella otra casa p quela que ten an como opci n en la que se encontraba con solamente dos habitaciones ella se encontraba en la habitaci n que era de su abuela por parte de papa pero que ya no hab a regresado al pa s desde hacia mucho tiempo suspiro y se levanto buscando sus armas y se levanto caminando poco para salir de la peque a habitaci n en la otra dorm an sus dos hermanos y su madre y en la que sobraba dorm a du abuelita por parte de mama suspiro y bajo las gradas algo r pido para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos vi ndole un poco asustados

Kagome: Que pasa?...

Sota: Es que al bajar con esas botas son como si quien las bajara fuera papa

Kagome volteo a ver hacia otro lado y Takeshi empez a llorar

Takeshi: Yo quiero conocer a papa!...

Kiyoko: Kagome! Sota! Ya hicieron llorar la ni o!...

Ambos voltearon a ver hacia otro lado ya hab a pasado una semana desde que ella se hab a ido cuatro a os pero las cosas segu an iguales los vecinos que ten an en ese lugar hab a muerto hacia bastante tiempo y ahora al casa era usada por sus hijas y sus esposos quienes les maltrataban pero nadie dec a o hacia nada como nadie hacia o dec a nada para ninguna otra situaci n haya ellos o lo m ximo era un Que Dios les ayude pero nadie se atrev a a decir nada todos se quedaban callados nadie se met a en las cosas de los dem s nadie deb a de hablar o decir nada porque entonces les ca a a ellos

Kagome: Cobardes

Sota: Ya no existe nadie que no sea cobarde

Kiyoko: Dejen de hablar de eso en frente del ni o

Kagome: Y para dentro de dos semanas tiene ya la cita verdad?...

Sota: Si en dos semanas nos vamos de este lugar

Kagome: Que bien as no hay problema

Sota: Y a que hora va a venir el t o Takeru?...

Takeshi: Quien es el t o Takeru?... lo conozco mama?...

Kiyoko: No Takeshi y yo no quiero que venga yo no lo quiero ver tu sabes Kagome

Kagome: Si lo se

Takeshi: Pero si no lo conozco quiero conocerlo

Takeshi era un ni o de tres a os que hablaba muy bien y caminaba de igual forma a pesar de ser un poco m s d bil que sus hermanos

Kagome: Entonces ya me voy a al centro comercial a esperarlo

Sota: Y yo me voy con ella mama

Kiyoko: Tengan cuidado

Sota: Si

As se fueron los chicos en el carro del menor antes en los centros comerciales aun se pod an sentir seguros pero ahora ni en esos lugares supuestamente con vigilancia o llenos de gente alguien estaba seguro

As finalmente llegaron al lugar de encuentro esperados por Takeru y varios amigos de su padre

Takeru: Un poco tarde Kagome

Sota: Hola t o

Takeru: Hola

Kagome: Es que hab a mucho trafico atropellaron a un pobre hombre que venia saliendo de su trabajo y que por huir de unos ladrones fue atropellado

Nadie en le lugar se inmuto era ya algo casi normal que murieran tantas personas pero ya nada importaba e gobierno hab a prohibido que se diera las cifras y los informes de lo que pasaba a la prensa o a cualquier medio el pa s era visto de fuera como un lugar hermosos y pacifico incluso para las personas del pa s que no conoc an una cruda realidad el pa s era magnifico y en las noticias solamente hab an buenas obras del gobierno y el avance del pa s econ micamente

Takeru: Bien vamos a ver que hacemos

Shintaro: Bien ya descubrimos donde viven todos y quienes son de su familia

Rentaro: Lo que queremos es matarlos a todos a ellos y a sus familias para que nadie nos busque despu s a nosotros

Kagome: Bien estoy de acuerdo pero solo matarlos y ya de acuerdo?...

Todos los tipos asintieron eran 14 hombres en el lugar y solo Kagome era chica en ese lugar pero no dudar an de su autoridad ay que era la primog nita de su amigo y no dudaban en que tra a su fuerza en su interior Takeshi siempre fue temido y respetados por todos quienes les conoc an las mujeres se enamoraban de el y los hombres le admiraban pero nunca se sali de los m rgenes pod a enfadarse y darle miedo a cualquier apero nunca dejo de ser una buena persona que penaba en hacer bien a los dem s pero como las cosa serna en ese lugar a todos lo que son buenos siempre ele pasan las peores cosas son los que mas sufren

Finalmente quedaron de acuerdo dos semanas les quedaban para preparar todos y dar el golpe todos eran de confiar hab an sido seis los culpables de los cuales solo 4 segu an con vida pero que ellos tendr an el gusto de matar serian 4 grupos dos de 4 y dos de 3 pero quienes iban a ir tras el que disparo iba a ser Kagome, Sota, Takeru y Shintaro el mejor amigo de Takeshi y que no se encontraba en el pa s en el momento en que la desgracia sucedi

Takeru: Entonces nos reunimos en la casa de Shintaro en dos semanas a las 12

Todos asintieron y se fueron cada quien por su lado

Inuyasha estaba ansioso en el restaurante ese d a Sango terminaba su semestre y se marchar an a la media noche necesitaba ver a Kagome de nuevo no pod a con su preocupaci n recordaba e dolor en sus ojos y en su llanto no pod a dejarle pasar sola por semejante situaci n el iba a ir hacia ella y nunca mas se iba a separar de ella o iba a dejarla hacerlo estaba ya cocinando las ultimas ordenes del d a Sango iba a llegar un poco cansada al igual que ellos a aquel pa s pero no importaba Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de traer a Kagome de vuelta sana y salva hasta el in til de Miroku se hab a ofrecido a acompa arles a aquel lugar tan peligroso...

Su turno termino finalmente y le ayudo a Myoga a cerrar el restaurante hab a ahorrado mucho mas de lo que pensaba y pensaba llevarle todo con el

Myoga: Ten mucho cuidado muchacho

Inuyasha: Lo se Myoga gracias por preocuparte por mi sabes que si algo me pasa el restaurante es tuyo

Myoga: No digas eso ni en broma!... tu debes de regresar junto con Kagome para que ella vea a la hermosa cachorrita que le compraste

Al anciano le sonri y el le correspondi aquella sonrisa

Inuyasha: Gracias por todo Myoga

Myoga: Gracias a ti tambi n hasta pronto

As el anciano se fue en su auto para su casa mientras el chico caminaba lentamente hasta el propio con muchas cosas en su mente aun

Cuando llego a casa no pod a creer que Sango y Miroku ya estaban listos

Inuyasha: Pero

Sango: Te ment hasta ayer terminaba pero me tome el d a para arreglar unos ltimos detalles Miroku guardo tus cosas nos vamos?...

Inuyasha sonri y tomo sus cosas caminando de nuevo para afuera

Inuyasha: Esta bien

As los tres se marcharon dejando bien cerrada las casa sab an que les esperaba un largo viaje y que esperaban regresar con un integrante mas en su grupo

Llegaron al aeropuerto y todav a les toco esperar algo Inuyasha estaba demasiado impaciente ya quer a llegar y ver a Kagome saber que estaba bien y que iba a regresar junto con ellos sana y salva

Finalmente estaban en el avi n fueron los primeros en subir a bordo Inuyasha ya no pod a con sus nervios no le daba miedo volar le daba miedo que lago sucediera que Kagome se enfadara que algo no saliera bien

Miroku: Oye Inuyasha tranquil zate

Inuyasha: Como quieres que me tranquilice?...

Miroku: No vas a ganar nada yendo con los pelos de punta mejor rel jate o tomate un trago hombre

Inuyasha: No estoy para estar bebiendo

Miroku: Todo va a salir bien ya lo veras

Inuyasha: Eso espero

As Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia afuera en la ventana un poco mas calmado era extra o que Miroku tratara de consolar a alguien as que le quiso tomar como una se al de que todo iba a salir bien despegaron y vio la oscuridad de la noche pensado simplemente en el momento en que iba a poder reunirse nuevamente con su amada

Inuyasha: Kagome

Un leve susurro que aun as quiso con todo su coraz n que llegara a ella aunque no fue capaz de ser escuchado por Miroku si llego al coraz n de alguien mas

Kagome se revolvi en su cama con la sensaci n de que Inuyasha le hab a llamado ya hab an terminado todo el tramite de los papeles de su familia ten an el vuelo para dentro de cuatro d as antes del medio d a y ella no tenia boleto de regreso y no estaba segura si lo deseaba no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo no estaba segura de que era lo correcto su familia nunca hab a sido religiosa pero despu s de todo lo que le hab a pasado se le dificultaba mucho creer que realmente Dios exist a suspiro era mentira no pod a negar que segu a creyendo en el y entonces estaba mal todo el odio que tenia contra ese pa s y contra esos sujetos entonces significaba que todo estaba mal significaba que nunca deb a de haber dejado a Inuyasha solo acostado en aquella cama significaba que

Suspiro se giro nuevamente en la cama y sinti la calidez de sus lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas lo extra aba mucho extra aba a Inuyasha extra aba que le consintiera que estuviera ah para dejar sus lagrimas en su ropa extra aba sus besos sus abrazos sus palabras suaves el le hab a tratado como nadie en la vida y ella le hab a abandonado no tendr a el valor de volver a verle

Kagome: A el tambi n le falle

No quer a fallarle a nadie mas no quer a fallarle a su papa no quer a faltar a sus promesas ella lo hab a prometido y deb a de cumplirlo pero y si eso significaba que lo que har a estaba mal deb a de faltar a su promesa?...

Muchas personas le prometieron gran cantidad de cosas a lo largo de su vida pero nunca le cumplieron y ella no quer a ser as pero ahora dudaba tambi n tenia miedo miedo de no ver a nadie mas miedo de quedarse sola como siempre lo hab a estado gimi suavemente y se abrazo a si misma necesitaba aclarar su mente y descansar un poco

Kagome: Inuyasha

Kiyoko: Pero no pueden hacer eso!...

Kagome: Mama tenemos que hacerlo

Kiyoko: Que voy a hacer yo si les pasa algo!?...

Kagome: Usted y Takeshi pueden irse ya junto con Sota yo no tengo un motivo para regresar

Kiyoko: Nos tienes a nosotros!...

Kagome: Para eso Sota va con ustedes

Kiyoko: Por Dios eres mi hija! No quiero que te maten! De ninguna manera

Kagome: Mama yo

Din Don

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a la puerta era demasiado temprano como para que alguien les llegara a visitar Kagome camino despacio para tomar una Black Tail avanzo hacia la ventana y aparto la cortina dudosa sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a que menos se esperaba afuera de su casa

Kagome: Inuyasha


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Promesa rota?...

Dejo el arma en el sill n al lado de la puerta y busco la llave para abrirla su mano estaba temblando cuando estaba intentando hacer entrar la llave en la cerradura finalmente cuando abri la puerta sent a que el coraz n se le deten a lo vio un instante y sin darse cuenta el chico ya la estaba besando con desesperaci n mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo suspiro suavemente y le dejo gruirla hasta el sof acost ndose juntos sin separar sus bocas o sus cuerpos sin darse cuenta ambos ya se hab an quedado dormidos en el sof

La Sra. Higurashi ve a aun sin creerlo como el sujeto que hab a entrado hab a besado a su hija para luego recostarse en el sof con ella por un momento crey que el la obligaba pero ella le abrazo a el tambi n dej ndose llevar aparentemente

Justo cuando iba a acercarse a la pareja para despertarles y pedirles una explicaci n vio entrar a Sango junto con otro chico

Sango: Hola Kiyone

Kiyone: Sango! Hija que sorpresa que bueno que estas aqu ! Ay dame a detener a Kagome ella ella

Sango: Tranquila para eso hemos venido nosotros aqufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Miroku cerr la puerta y se sent al lado de sango en el otro sof frente a la Sra. Higurashi

Sango: Hemos venido aqu gracias al chico que esta ah dormido con ella

Kiyone: El sabe

Sango: Si bueno mi amigo que esta aqu a la par m a es su primo Miroku y el chef dormido con Kagome es Inuyasha

Kiyone: Que bueno que ella encontr a un hombre bueno que la quisiera

Miroku: Disculpe podr a haber un lugar para dormir?... es que me muero del sue o

Sango: Es verdad cree que podemos dormirnos aqu en la sala si Kagome se despierta antes que nosotros seria conveniente que nos despertara para no dejarla hacer nada que no debe

La Sra. Higurashi asinti y fue a buscar algunos colchones para que sus invitados sorpresa descansaran Sango se acost al lado de Miroku y este sonriendo suavemente llevo su mano hasta la cintura de la chica abraz ndola Sango estaba tan cansada que decidi que mientras su mano no cambiara de lugar le permitir tenerla ah ya cuando se despertara podr a golpearlo

Kagome se sent a segura y c lida abri los ojos lentamente y vio a alguien frente a ella se asusto y dio un brinco queriendo salir del lugar pero el tipo frente a ella le apret fuertemente contra su pecho

Inuyasha: shhh descansemos un poco mas peque a

Kagome: Inuyasha?...

Kagome se separo un poco del chico y lo vio sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y reflejaban mucho amor la igual que su sonrisa justo cuando iba a pregunta como hab an llegado ah el se inclino sobre ella y le dio un suave beso realmente lo amaba le hab a hecho tanta falta hab a sido casi un mes lejos de el y se sent a terrible porque le hab a abandonado sin una palabra despu s de haber pasado aquella noche juntos

Ambos suspiraron suavemente al separarse y verse Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y acaricio suavemente su mejilla y le sonri con ternura

Inuyasha: Porque me dejaste?...

Kagome trato de evitar su mirada pero el se acerco mas a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima

Kagome: Yo

Inuyasha: Te amo Kagome te dije que siempre iba a protegerte y pod as contar conmigo

Kagome: Lo se pero esto era algo que pod a hacer yo sola

Inuyasha: Tu mirada esta mas triste que de costumbre no te sientes bien haciendo esto no?...

Kagome fijo su mirada en la del chef impresionada como hab a sido el capaz de saber que no se sent a nada bien pensando en acabar con alguien? Como sabia que estaba mas triste que de costumbre? Como?... cuando iba a decir algo la voz de su madre le sorprendi un poco

Sra. Higurashi: Ya despertaron

La pareja se sent despacio viendo que ya la tarde estaba bastante avanzada por lo que otro d a se hab a ido

Inuyasha: Hola

Kagome: Inuyasha ella es mi madre

Inuyasha levanto la mano en forma de saludo y le sonri a la se ora contenta frente a el para luego abrazar a Kagome por la cintura mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro en el sof

Sra. Higurashi: Hola

Miroku: Pero que buena esta esta cosa!...

El grupo volteo a ver a Miroku que estaba feliz acabando con la comida t pica del lugar que les hab a llevado la Sra. Higurashi

Sra. Higurashi: No quieres probar un poco Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha se levanto despacio extendiendo su mano a Kagome para que ella tambi n lo hiciera

Inuyasha: Con gusto

Despu s de cenar todos estaba hablando como si nada Kagome suspiro sabiendo que probablemente todo lo que ten a en mente todo plan posible iba a caerse abajo con la presencia de esos invitados que realmente quer a ver y que le hab an hecho falta as m s animada y con una sonrisa en el rostro les acompa o en la mesa a comer

Kagome detuvo el auto frente al peque o edificio que era visto por Inuyasha con curiosidad la chica ve a perdidamente el lugar y sin voltearle a ver le hablo

Kagome: S gueme...

Abri la puerta del carro despacio y miro a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y detenerse en la puerta del lugar miles de recuerdos le golpearon y las lagrimas le amenazaron con salir de sus ojos Inuyasha avanzo hacia ella y le abrazo suavemente por detr s se sinti mas tranquila y coloco una de sus manos sobre la de Inuyasha dici ndole sin palabras que le agradec a su apoyo siendo el mensaje captado por el chico que muy a gusto le apret un poco mas fuerza y entonces de mala gana se separo de ella cuando llevo la mano a la peque a puerta de la verja el rotulo sobre la puerta de entrada le llamo la atenci n al chico Colegio las hermanas de la esperanza era un nombre muy bonito pero no muy adecuado para la situaci n de Kagome en esos momentos

La chica suspiro y abri la puerta entrando al peque o lugar tocando a la puerta viendo el peque o y corto pasillo con aquellas gradas donde de ni a se deslizaba por ellas viendo la temida puerta que daba al despacho de la directora encontr ndose generalmente abierto vio el peque o lugar de almacenaje junto a las gradas con aquellas cortina verde que pod a recordar donde se escond a al jugar a las escondidas con sus amigas cuando era una ni a apenas vio aquella ancianita que ahora le parec a agradable y que de peque a detestaba por ser algo amargada aquella ancianita que recordaba desde el primer d a en aquel lugar que fue su segundo hogar

La ancianita llego y le miro interrogante

Ofelia: Que desea? A quien busca

Kagome: Hola ni a Ofelita venia a ver a la se o Vane o a sor

La anciana le sonri tal vez sin recordarla o reconocerla entonces sali una monja de aquella temida habitaci n por todos los y las ni as traviesas y ella habiendo sido una no pod a evitar las veces que entro ah para ser rega ada

Sor: Hola

Kagome vio sorprendida a la nueva religiosa a cargo del colegio eso significaba que las nicas dos directoras que ella hab a conocido ya no estaban ah

Kagome: Hola sor soy una ex-alumna venia a buscar a la se o Vanesa

Sor: Ahorita esta dando clases pero si quieres la puedes esperar

La chica le sonri a la religiosa y record en su mente las palabras de su padre

Takeshi: Monjas est pidas mujeres frustradas que dejaron plantadas en el altar

Sonri recordando como el se enfadaba cuando ella le pon a queja y le hacia berrinches era muy gracioso

Sor: Y hasta casadas regresan e?...

La chica se sonrojo estando sentada frente a la directora al lado de Inuyasha en la peque a sala de estar que era conocida como secretaria cuando ella estaba peque a Inuyasha aprovecho la situaci n y paso su mano por la cintura sonri ndole a la mujer delante de ellos

Inuyasha: Exacto

Hablaron un rato con la mujer sobre los proyectos que ten an para la peque a escuela hasta que llegaron a mandarle y ellos fueron a dar un recorrido por el colegio

Bajaron las gradas hasta la cancha aun pod a recordar todo el lugar donde aprendi a jugar basquetbol y donde ganaron los juegos con sus amigas siendo la promoci n del lugar al salir de noveno grado camino despacio de la mano de Inuyasha hasta llegas al peque o chalet aun rojo y con aquellas letras de Coca-cola medio pintadas y un poco borrosas ya que estaba cerrada pod a se pod an ver todas las cosas que hab an dejado escritas en la puerta blanca que levantaban a la hora de atender

Kagome: Mira esto lo pusimos mis amigas y yo en secundaria

Inuyasha miro con atenci n las letras de varias chicas plasmadas en el lugar escribiendo LPF , FF , YAYUYO , MAYVELIJAM y Real Madrid 100

Kagome: Mis amigas locas siempre escribiendo cosas de futbol yo nunca fui fan o algo as ellas si

Inuyasha: Que significa todo esto?...

Kagome: Eran nuestras claves LPF locas pero felices FF frineds for ever Yayuyo es una invenci n que surgi de la nada y que se convirti en nuestra frase y MAYVELIJAM es un nombre creado con todas nuestras in ciales

Inuyasha: Y este

Kagome se sonrojo levemente al ver las in ciales TTJC en el lugar

Kagome: Pues

Inuyasha: Dime

Kagome: Locuras nuestras era un club

Inuyasha: Un club

Kagome: Si un club al que pertenec an los actores mas sexys de aquel entonces

Inuyasha: Y que significa?...

Kagome: pues

Inuyasha: No me hagas obligarte a dec rmelo jovencita

Ambos rieron por el tono que hab a usado el chico y ella se rio

Kagome: Esta bien te lo dir pero no te r as TTJC significa traseros tiernos jugosos y calientes de acuerdo estas feliz?...

Inuyasha: De donde se les ocurri eso?...

Kagome: Pues era algo sobre un comercial de comida y pues nosotras lo usamos con otros medios

Justo cuando el chico iba a hablarle de nuevo otra religiosa que bajaba las gradas les sorprendi hablando mientras que era acompa ada por la nueva chica que ayudaba en el lugar con la limpieza

Sor: Vaya! Kagome tiempo sin verte

La chica sonri

Kagome: Igual mente sor Idalia

Idalia: Y hasta con un muchacho vienes

Inuyasha le sonri a la religiosa y ella simplemente rio recordando que ella hab a sido descubierta por su mejor amigo bes ndose con un hombre en un auto cerca de ese lugar por el vivir cerca de esos rumbos lo mas gracioso era que ella era de las mas estrictas con respecto a las sanciones a las parejas de novios en el colegio quien lo dir a? Pero era su vida y ella no le iba a juzgar

Kagome: Ya va a ser recreo sor?...

Idalia: Si

Kagome: Es que quiero hablar son la se o Vanesa

Idalia: Pues pueden ir ya si quieren

Ambos le sonrieron a la mujer de edad un poco avanzada y subieron por las gradas nuevamente

Kagome: Sabes aun recuerdo cuando estaba en quinder garden y tenia que brincar para que vieran que estaba comprando algo

Inuyasha sonri con tranquilidad al ver a la chica sonre r trayendo a su mente aquellos recuerdos tan bonitos que todos ten amos sobre nuestra infancia y los lugares que queremos

Al final llegaron nuevamente a aquel peque o patio sonri y vio que aun faltaban como 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre tomo la mano de Inuyasha y camino hacia donde estaban los ni os mas peque os del colegio y abri la puerta despacio encontr ndose por el peque o pasillo con un armario hacia un lado y la puerta al final del pasillo cerrada entro y cerro la puerta detr s de ella abrazando a Inuyasha casi al instante Inuyasha se sorprendi por sus acciones

Kagome: Sabes un par de veces me encerraron aqu por portarme mal ese era el castigo de las ni as peque as porque en ese entonces el colegio era solamente de ni as y tambi n cuando estaba en secundaria este era el lugar para las parejas que deseaban mas que besitos

Inuyasha: Y tu viniste aqu con alguien

Inuyasha sinti los celos molestarle al pensar en Kagome encerrada en ese lugar con otro hombre que no fuera el

Kagome: No pero una amiga lo hacia seguido y otra amigo y yo nos qued bamos aqu para cuidar que nadie entrara y les viera

Inuyasha: En serio?...

Kagome: Si una vez hasta nos hicieron un acta y eso que supuestamente est bamos haciendo un trabajo pero si nosotras no hubi ramos estado aqu les hubieran visto

Inuyasha: Vaya yo nunca pase cosas as estudie en un internado solamente de chicos y nunca me di cuenta de que hubiera gays que hicieran cosas asfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Kagome: Jijijiji me hubiera gustado saber como se sent a

Inuyasha: Te refieres a estar en un lugar as pensando que te pueden descubrir en cualquier momento?...

La chica asinti pegando mas su cuerpo a Inuyasha creando una sonrisa en el rostro del chef que bajo despacio su rostro hasta su cuello bes ndole con bastante libertad por la camisa con cuello en forma de cuadro que llevaba

El timbre son a lo lejos en la mente de ambos y Kagome se separo bruscamente de el abriendo la puerta del final del pasillo viendo a las ni as peque itas haciendo una fila para entrar al pasillo a buscar sus meriendas muy bien guardadas en el lugar

Maestra: Hola que buscaba?...

Kagome: Oh soy una ex-alumna y venia a ver como estaba el lugar

Ambas chicas sonrieron en Inuyasha un poco molesto venia saliendo despacio del lugar detestaba ese timbre

Maestra: Viene con alguien?...

Kagome: Si con

Inuyasha: Su esposo

Kagome esta vez se sinti un poco mas incomoda al escuchar a Inuyasha presentarse como su esposo deb a de evitar que se presentara como tal ante Vanesa

Kagome: Bueno tenemos que ir a buscar a la se o Vane adi s

Inuyasha le sonri a la mujer y camino de vuelta al pasillo siendo seguido por Kagome

Finalmente llegaron a un sal n con unos cuantos ni os que terminaban de copiarla la clase de la pizarra

Kagome: Hola se o Vane

Vanesa: Kagome! Pens que estabas en otro pa s

Kagome: Estaba

Inuyasha: Hola soy Inuyasha Taisho el

Kagome: Mi novio

Vanesa: Y que haces por aqu ?...

Kagome: Pues quer a visitar a alguien que conociera y como vive cerca de aqu supe que deb a de seguir trabajando aqufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Las mujeres se sonrieron y siguieron hablando de c mo iban las cosas en el lugar de c mo los profesores de hab an ido y de las noticias de los ex-alumnos y alumnas le llegaban ella

Vanesa: Carlos todav a vive cerca igual que Edwin

Kagome: No a Edwin no l quiero ver pero a Carlos si

Vanesa: Ah viene de vez en cuando

Finalmente el timbre son y la chica se despidi march ndose junto con Inuyasha del sal n subiendo las gradas para entrar al sal n donde ella estuvo en su ultimo a o ene l colegio estando aun vacio por el acto c vico que iba a haber en la cancha

Kagome avanzo por el sal n sent ndose en un pupitre cerca de un ropero que aun segu a ah

Kagome: Aqu me dieron mi primer beso sabes

Inuyasha: Y se podr a saber quien fue?...

Kagome: Gilberto pero era gay

Inuyasha: En serio?...

Kagome: Si cuando me di cuenta de es lo mande a volar

Inuyasha: Ohhhh

La chica se puso de pie de nuevo e Inuyasha la atrajo hacia el de golpe tom ndola de la mano

Inuyasha: Te amo

Kagome se aferro a su espalda y enterr su rostro en su pecho

Kagome: Yo tambi n Inuyasha

Estaban finalmente en la sala de la casa de nuevo esa noche esa noche era la decisiva y Kagome tenia que tomar su decisi n despu s de que se abrazaron en aquel lugar Inuyasha y ella hab an regresado en silencio y aqu estaba ahora con miles de recuerdos en su cabeza y con la decisi n de su vida frente a ella

Inuyasha hab a dicho dejarle sola para que pensara y hab a salido con su familia a cenar por ltima vez en ese pa s para dejarle finalmente para dejarle decidir y ella estaba demasiado confundida o estresada como para hacerlo paso tanto tiempo entrenando solamente para obtener la venganza que hab a prometido hacia ella misma y hacia la memoria de su padre y ahora al borde del precipicio no se decid a aun si brincar o no porque sabia que si brincaba no podr a regresar era lo mas seguro y ella ya no tenia todo tan claro y decidido como antes como antes de conocer a Inuyasha

Kagome: Pero pensando en eso conseguiste una vida muy tranquila y hermosa

Kagome sabia que aquella vocecita probablemente de su conciencia presente en su mente tenia raz n no le incomodaba para nada la vida que llevaba bien podr a casarse y vivir al lado de Inuyasha el con su restaurante y ella con su escuela de artes marciales y cuando ya estuvieran muy mayores podr a quedarse solamente con el yoga o entrenando simplemente habl ndole a sus alumnos

Suspiro por un lado era consiente de que tenia su vida como instructora haya con Sango en aquel pa s junto con Inuyasha y preparando todo para los torneos levantando la reputaci n de su escuela sinti ndose orgullosa de sus logros como maestra sinti ndose orgullosa de Inuyasha y sus logros con su restaurante tambi n siendo feliz dejando su pasado atr s como sent a lo hab a hecho al entrenar diariamente con Koga e Inuyasha haya planeando todo para el codicader esforz ndose juntos para poder sentirse orgullosos de los logros obtenidos

Pero por otro lado tambi n tenia su pasado aquellas promesas que llena de furia e ira hab a hecho y testigo de ello era aquella abolladura en la pared en su habitaci n hecha a pu o limpio al darse cuenta que cada malditamente podrido sue o que un d a hab a tenido se hab a ido por el retrete o mas bien hab a sido lanzado ah por los malditos malnacidos que le hab an arruinado su vida no solamente a ella sino tambi n a su hermano menor y a su hermano que no nac a as tambi n como a su madre

Suspiro de nuevo en esos d as tan oscuros cuando tuvieron que internarla en el manicomio por intentos suicidas despu s terminando en la c rcel por haber atacado a unos hombres en un centro comercial habi ndose metido en la cabeza que ellos eran los culpables de su desgracias hab a sido terrible tanto para su madre como para su familia se hab a convertido en la hija que Takeshi nunca debi tener la sucia la prostituta la loca la que ensuciaba el apellido Higurashi la que nadie conoc a a la que todo el mundo le dio la espalda

Pero tambi n estaba la famosa e invencible maestra de artes combinadas en aquel lugar lejano la sexy maestra que todos los chicos quer an tener la que lograba a o con a o que su escuela era la campeona en todo tipo de torneos llev ndose solamente medallas de oro la que realizaba los mejores actos para el codicader la de la escuela Shikon que luchaba a o con a o contra la escuela de Naraku la escuela Youkai

Ese era el que ella sent a su mundo en el que se sent a como en casa desde hacia mucho tiempo el nico que consideraba su hogar era la pista donde se sent a en casa era en los torneos y en los lugares para entrenar

Pero tambi n estaba el oscuro mundo de las armas en el que se hab a internado no el de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo en el que se hab a infiltrado para llevar a cabo su venganza tambi n sino de las armas de fuego las armas que ella consideraba para cobardes pero que tambi n necesitaba saber usar por ser consideradas las mas modernas por tener como obsoletas las cosas que requer a de fuerza y coraje para usar en quienes pon an tu alma y tu tiempo tu sudor y tu entrenamiento para usar a la perfecci n para que se volviera una parte de tu ser

Le gustaba mucho disparar le gustaba mucho luchar y entrenar pero tambi n le gustaba la paz tambi n quer a ponerse un traje de ba o y disfrutar de una fiesta en la playa junto con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku tambi n quer a andar a caballo al lado de Inuyasha tambi n quer a ir a una discoteca y bailar con el tambi n quer a tener una vida!...

As que ese era el momento tenia que escoger lo que quer a se sent a como si estuviera recitando a Shakespeare que tanto odiaba por el romance mezclado con la tragedia por la fantas a presente en sus obras por la traici n y el enga o y por el amor tambi n ella detestaba todo eso detestaba los sue os y los cuentos de hadas detestaba aquel sue o en el que el pr ncipe azul salva a la damisela en peligro aquellos cuentos sobre hombre nobles que luchaban por aquellos reyes que mor an junto con su pueblo y sus ej rcitos en las batallas que se escond an el resto del tiempo en sus castillos dejando que la gente muriera de hambre fuera de este

Detestaba ver todo el tiempo las cosas desde dos puntos de vista desde el lado bueno as tambi n como del malo sabiendo que en aquellas batallas no todo era honor y gloria sabiendo que en las guerras que hab an relativamente en la actualidad tampoco lo hab an

Suspiro dejando de preocuparse por los problemas del mundo en el pasado como en el presente ella deb a concentrarse en una cosa o vengarse o no vengarse as de simple olvidarlo todo tomando lo bueno que obtuvo en su camino de venganza tomando su oportunidad de seguir con su escuela y vivir con Inuyasha o usando todo lo que tenia con el fin con el que lo hab a buscado tom ndolo todo para ir a buscar a esos sujetos y matarlos lentamente para ver sus rostro agonizando y sentir sus sangre en sus dedos para que sus heridas sanaran lo que mas pudieran con le dulce sabor de la venganza para de ser posible re rse de ellos mientras se desangran en el piso

La imagen creada en su mente le hizo estremecerse no comprendiendo muy bien el porque pero deb a de pensar en el despu s que y si no mor a?... y si todo terminaba r pidamente y terminaba perdido a lo lejos como todos los recuerdos que hab a deseado borrar entonces que? Buscar a Inuyasha?... para decirle que le amaba?...

Kagome: O si Inuyasha oye te amo y lo sabes solamente que no fuiste suficiente motivo como para renunciar a una retorcida y sangrienta venganza pero ya termine con todo eso seguir s viviendo con nosotras?... o si eso se escucha muy bien Kagome jajaja que gracioso

Suspiro de nuevo era demasiado para su coraz n y su mente su coraz n le dec a que amaba a Inuyasha pero que deb a vengarse y su mente le dec a que escuchara a su coraz n!... y entonces!?... no sabia que hacer que pensar y lo mas importante de todo que decidir todo depend a de esa noche todo depend a de su decisi n de viajar junto con Inuyasha y su familia de vuelta a aquel pa s o si se iba a quedar ah sola esperando morir sabia que no era lo correcto llevar a cabo el plan que durante a os ideo en su cabeza porque sobre todo deseaba morir realizando esa venganza sabiendo que era como un tipo de castigo sabiendo que no iba a estar tranquila viviendo despu s de tal acto sabiendo que no pod a ser malvada sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir durante las noche

Kagome: Maldita sea y como consiguen dormir entonces esos malditos?!...

Golpeo el sill n sinti ndose est pida no pod a ser malvada deseaba que no le importara pero lo hacia ahora import ndole mas que nunca lo que su madre Sango y tambi n Inuyasha opinaran de ella como le mirar an si sobreviv a como podr a levantar el rostro frente e ellos

Suspiro

Sabia que no era capaz de hacerlo sabia que era imposible para ella definitivamente deseaba olvidarlo todo y tener una vida tranquila al lado de Inuyasha deb a de pensar positivo despu s de tantos a os pensando de forma fatalista deb a de ver luz frente a ella en el futuro y sabia que esa luz eran los ojos de Inuyasha era esa vela encendida sobre aquel mueble con la rosa roja a su lado no puedo evitar que le imagen se formara en su mente recordando a Inuyasha recordando su noche juntos recordando como los cuatro junto con Miroku y Sango entrenaban juntos como compart an sus alegr as y viv an tranquilos como todo iba bien y deb a de luchar porque las cosas siguieran as

Sonri sinti ndose tranquila y se puso de pie caminando hacia el televisor buscando alguna pel cula para ver mientras esperaba a que su familia regresara de cenar

Inuyasha venia muy preocupado por la decisi n que Kagome iba a tomar esperaba tener la fuerza para apoyarle en lo que ella decidiera

Camino despacio junto con la familia y al acercarse a la puerta escucho disparos y luego un grito

Inuyasha: Sra. Higurashi abra la puerta r pido por favor!...

La mujer se apresuro a hacerlo e Inuyasha entro r pidamente sorprendi ndose al ver a Kagome en el suelo con un arma en la mano sentada cerca del televisor y muy emocionada gritando

Kagome: Si! Mata al maldito! m talo!... apunta r pido

Sota entro como todos y se sent al lado de Kagome

Sota: Verdad que esta s per!...

Kagome: Si! Adoro Resident evil

Todos rieron y Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha sonriendo siendo su sonrisa correspondida por la de el


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Torneo

Kagome estaba concentrada en la ventana viendo como el personal del aeropuerto se mov a de un lado a otro y como quitaban todo lo que se encontraba cerca del avi n se marchaban para siempre se marchaban no iba a regresar a ese lugar nunca jam s

Inuyasha llego y se sent a su lado entreg ndole una soda

Inuyasha: Que tanto miras Kagome?...

Kagome: Nada estaba un poco aburrida

Inuyasha: Y tu I-pod?...

La chica saco el aparato y se lo mostro haciendo que ambos rieran un momento para que luego guardaran silencio Kagome no quiso seguir viendo a Inuyasha a los ojos y regreso su vista hacia la ventana

Inuyasha: Lo que esta haya afuera te parece mas interesante que yo?...

Kagome se volteo y le sonri jalando suevamente de su cabello acercando su rostro al de ella para besar la punta de su nariz

Kagome: Dependiendo

El chico le sonri y capturo sus labios con suavidad la chica se dejo llevar por la reconfortante sensaci n que despertaba en ella la suave caricia

Kagome: Gracias Inuyasha

El chico le vio interrogante

Inuyasha: Porque?...

Kagome: Por hacerme reflexionar

El le sonri y tomo su mano sent ndose bien y buscando el cintur n puesto que iban a despegar en unos instantes

Inuyasha: Tengo que tener mas de una funci n no?...

Kagome: Eres el gran Inuyasha multifunci n entonces?...

Ambos rieron por como sonaba aquella expresi n al salir de los labios de la muchacha d ndole aquel tono de iron a que a cualquiera har a re r...

Kagome: Eso es r e porque durante todo el a o vas a entrenar muy duro para el codicader

Inuyasha: Que de regalo de navidad vas a llevarme a enfrentar con un hatajo de maestros en las artes marciales?...

Kagome: Sip bueno es el 20 de diciembre eso es 4 d as antes de las fiestas

Inuyasha: Y si me rompo algo pasare la navidad entera con un yeso?...

Kagome: Nadie va a quebrarte tienes que ganar me o ste!...

Ambos rieron por unos momentos hasta que el avi n despego

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...

Inuyasha grito y se cayo de la cama al sentir que un agua tan fr a como el hielo le ca a encima levanto al mirada y vio a Kagome con un balde de agua y su uniforme de combate frente a el

Kagome: Te dije que nos ir amos mas temprano

Inuyasha: Si! Pero no tenias porque empaparme!...

Kagome: Te hable y no te despertaste v stete te vas a duchar despu s de la clase

Inuyasha se puso de pie y admiro a la chica moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados levemente

Inuyasha: C lmate un poco Sota dice que vas a matarme de tanto entrenamiento deber as de obedecerle

Kagome: Bah!... Sota siempre fue un llor n para estas cosas es 20 de diciembre ap rate!...

Inuyasha: Ya voy ya voy bajo en 5 minutos lo prometo

Kagome le vio desconfiada pero se dio la vuelta y sali de la habitaci n ahora con pintura verde claro iba mejorando despu s de haber estado pintada completamente de negro

Inuyasha movi la cabeza hacia los lados y fue al armario para buscar una toalla esa ni a hab a mojado su cama sonri al voltear a verla dorm an juntos desde que hab an regresado a de aquel pa s

Ahora la Sra. Higurashi, Sota y Takeshi viv an con ellos Miroku se hab a ido a vivir al hotel porque ya no hab a espacio para el en la casa dej ndole una habitaci n a los chicos y otra a la Sra. Higurashi y Sango pues ella le golpeo ante su primer intento de petici n para dormir con ella

El a o hab a pasado tan r pido que no se hab a dado cuenta despu s de que hab an regresado todo les hab a salido tan bien el no hab a reprobado ning n examen y ahora ya era cinta negra al igual que el imb cil de Koga

Ese idiota miraba demasiado a SU Kagome y no le agradaba en lo absoluto ya hab a intentado hablar de eso con ella pero siempre su conversaci n terminaba en la cama y no llegaban a nada aunque ella ya no se le acercaba a el tanto como antes

Ya todo estaba listo la presentaci n grupal Rin, Sesshomaru y su grupo Ayame Koga Kagome y el todos estaban en las mejores condiciones todos estaban listos pero Kagome estaba mas paranoica que nunca y ya le hab an dicho que era el primer codicader para la escuela y por eso se hab a puesto as

Y pues alej ndose del torneo su relaci n con Kagome iba de lo mejor todos los meses sal an a comer y una que otra vez a su restaurante en el transcurso de este hab a descubierto que Kagome amaba las rosas rojas y los peluches de perro

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico al recordar cuando le hab a regalado a Kenta le hab a mandado un mensaje a Myoga pidi ndole que le llevara al perrito el fin de semana y el anciano se hab a retrasado as que para mientras hab a tenido que buscar otra opci n para confortar a la muchacha

-Flash back-

Kagome estaba un poco extra a y ese s bado no hab a salido de su habitaci n hab a pasado una semana desde que hab an regresado y las cosas no hab an estado mal pero tampoco tan bien como para celebrar

Sango segu a de vacaciones y hab an alquilado peliculas para ver todos juntos Miroku llegaba casi todos los d as para no sentirse excluido como el dec a aunque Inuyasha supon a que era porque estaba sintiendo algo mas que amistad hacia Sango

Pero Kagome no vio mas de una pel cula y subi a su habitaci n ella hab a estado evadi ndolo y no sabia la raz n Myoga le hab a seguido cuidando el cachorrito pero estaba cans ndose de el

Subi tratando de que no se notase mucho su ausencia vio el pasillo oscuro y camino sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta de Kagome la abri sin hacer ruido y la empujo despacio no vio a nadie adentro y dejo que una peque a parte de su cuerpo entrara en la habitaci n

Pero fue sorprendi por uno de le r pidos ataques de Kagome que termino lanz ndole a la cama con ella sobre el y dos sais amenazando con cortar su cuello (Sais son las armas que usa Electra en la pel cula xD)

Inuyasha: Soy so soy yo Kagome

Kagome: Tonto

La luz de la ventana le hab a permitido ver la mueca de ni a consentida y caprichosa que tanto le gustaba ver en su rostro tiro las armas a un lado y se agacho un poco sobre el tom ndolo de la camisa

Kagome: No vuelvas a entrar as en mi cuarto puedo terminar mat ndote sin darme cuenta

Inuyasha asinti pero hasta ese momento no se hab a percatado de la comprometedora posici n en la que se encontraban ella llevando una bata y el llevando un pants y una camiseta ella sentada a horcajadas sobre el justamente en un lugar no muy correcto

Vio como el rostro de la chica cambio de uno enojado levemente y encaprichado a uno sonrojado e inocente podr a decir en ese momento supo que se hab a percatado de la reacci n de su cuerpo ante su situaci n y posici n en que se encontraban

Su reacci n fue la de tomarla por los hombros y atraerla hacia el era lo que sinti lo que deseo y fue correspondido en aquel ardiente beso por la muchacha sobre el empez a moverse debajo de ella haciendo que ambos se estremecieran un poco mas por el roce de sus cuerpos

Se abrazaron el uno al otro y enredaron sus dedos en el cabello del otro el se percato de que el cabello de la chica estaba un poco h medo seguramente se acababa de tomar un ba o Inuyasha levanto mas sus caderas sac ndole un suave suspiro a Kagome de sus labios en ese momento h medos y seguramente rojos por sus besos por sus caricias

Inuyasha se sent y levanto sus brazos r pido para deshacerse de su camisa quedo tirada en el piso de la habitaci n se sorprendi un poco al sentir la manos de la chica vagando por su pechos mientras continuaban bes ndose

Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la tiro hacia a cama qued ndose un momento de rodillas frente a ella mientras se sacaba los pantalones y se lanzaba sobre ella nuevamente Kagome le ayudo a terminar de liberar sus piernas de esa ropa que tanto les estorbaba y tambi n termino en el suelo de la habitaci n Kagome gimi al sentir sus labios ahora concentrados en sus pechos mientras que las manos del chef buscaban quitar esa estorbosa bata tal vez una Yukata tal vez una simple bata pero en fin ropa ropa que le estorbaba en ese momento

Kagome se aferro a el y enterr levemente sus dedos en su espalda al sentir que los dedos del chico se colaban en el interior de sus bragas descubriendo que su situaci n no era muy diferente a la de el

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha amo escuchar ese suave gemido salir de sus labios cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en su ser la beso con pasi n mientras buscaba seguirle acariciando consiguiendo que la muchacha se mojara mas para el

Retrocedi y llevo sus manos a sus caderas buscando quitar aquella estorbosa prenda la saco de sus piernas y la tiro al piso de la habitaci n paso sus manos por las piernas de la chica y decidi hacer algo que le daba mucha curiosidad

Kagome gimi y trato de cerrar sus piernas ante el asalto de la boca de Inuyasha entre estas se sent a bien muy bien pero le daba pena le daba verg enza ni siquiera ella conoc a bien ese lugar!... pero Inuyasha permaneci en donde estaba continuando con sus caricias que por cierto la estaban volviendo loca

Inuyasha se sorprendi del sabor que tenia la chica no le desagrado en absoluto se concentro en lo que sabia percibiendo las consecuencias en el cuerpo de su Kagome al introducir su lengua en su interior ella se estremeci pero tambi n levanto sus caderas incit ndole a seguir adelante y eso precisamente era lo que quer a hacer

Kagome gimi su nombre y le decidi que necesitaba atenci n pero maldici n! Justo hab a renunciado a los condones al terminar con Kikyo ahora no tenia ninguno!... se sent en sus tobillos mirando a la muchacha frente a el sentarse tambi n

Kagome: Que sucede?...

Inuyasha: Lo siento es que no pens en protecci n

Kagome hizo una mueca que no pudo comprender y se puso de pie caminando por la habitaci n hasta llegar a su mueble de ropa buscando aquella caja sonri cuando la encontr y camino de nuevo hasta la cama entreg ndosela a Inuyasha

Inuyasha se sorprendi al ver la caja en sus manos

Inuyasha: Como?...

Kagome: Sango ella me los regalo despu s de que ella comenz a involucrarse mas a fondo con los chicos me los regalo yo los deje ah nunca cre que iba a usarlos

Kagome vio a Inuyasha lanzar la caja a un lado y acercarse a ella haci ndola retroceder y terminar acostada en la cama

Inuyasha: Recu rdame darle las gracias

Kagome iba a responder cuando sinti a chico entrar en ella lo abrazo y comenz a seguir su ritmo se hab a detenido justo antes de que tuviera su orgasmo ahora lo quer a y estaba segura de que Inuyasha lo quer a tambi n

Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro y se abrazaron cubiertos por el sudor con la respiraci n agitada y sus cuerpos mas juntos que nunca

Inuyasha sali de la muchacha y se puso de pie caminando hasta el ba o para despu s dejar ir el gua y regresar a buscar sus b xers

Kagome: Que fuiste a hacer?...

Inuyasha: Fui a eliminar a nuestro amiguito de l tex

Kagome rio suavemente cuando Inuyasha brinco en la cama y la abrazo peg ndola a su cuerpo

Inuyasha: Tengo tres cosas que preguntarte tienes algo que preguntarme tambi n?...

Kagome: Nop ya no

Inuyasha: Bien primera pregunta estas embarazada?...

Kagome: No si lo dices por lo del restaurante camino al aeropuerto pase por una farmacia

Inuyasha: Que vivan las pastillas del d a siguiente todav a las tienes?...

Kagome: No se puede que est n en alguna cartera

Inuyasha: Bien segunda pregunta porque has estado tan distante conmigo?...

Kagome le abrazo y permaneci en silencio por un largo rato Inuyasha supo que hab a un problema as que decidi no apresurar a la chica y comenz a jugar con su cabello besando su rostro suavemente

Kagome: Es que tuviste que ir a buscarme hasta haya yo te abandone y aun as tu fuiste por mi y yo yo pienso que no lo merezco

Inuyasha tomo le rostro de la chica y la hizo voltear a verlo

Inuyasha: Kagome yo te amo y tu lo mereces todo peque a soy yo quien deber a de sentirse feliz por estar con una mujer tan hermosa y linda como tu

Kagome: Gracias Inuyasha yo tambi n te amo

El chico beso la frente de la muchacha y la pego un poco mas contra el

Inuyasha: Bien ultima pregunta te gustan los animales?...

Kagome: Si todos me gustan pero como tenia mis ataques de alcoh lica y de estr s pues los psiquiatras y los doctores dec an que en una de esas pod a matar a alguna mascota as que pidieron que no tuviera ninguna

Inuyasha: Ya veo no tienes sue o peque a

Kagome: Un poco

Inuyasha: Entonces durm monos

Kagome: Inuyasha porque te pusiste ropa?...

Inuyasha: Porque no quer a ning n accidente

Kagome: oh buenas noches

Inuyasha: Buenas noches

Kagome: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que lindo!

Inuyasha se levanto de golpe de la cama y vio a la chica sentada en el suelo con una Yukata y abrazando al cachorrito que seguramente Myoga ya hab a llevado

Un sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la joven pareja ella estaba feliz con le cachorrito el estaba feliz porque ella lo estaba nuevamente adem s tenia que tomar en cuanta que Kagome no se hab a vestido aun y solamente llevaba una delgada capa de tela sobre su cuerpo esto le impulso a bajar de la cama y sentarse unto a ella en el suelo

Inuyasha: Te gusta?...

Kagome: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Es muy lindo! Adoro los perros quer a uno desde hacia mucho mucho tiempo!...

Inuyasha correspondi feliz el abrazo que la chica emocionada se encontraba d ndole la amaba y no pod a evitar sentir feliz por ver como comenzaba a recuperarse nuevamente

Kagome: Voy a llamarle Jakie!...

Inuyasha: Jankie?... porque?...

Kagome: Es que mi papa tenia un perro que se llamaba as pero huyo de casa y luego cuando era un poco grande me regalaron un peluchito bonito como de un metro pero tuve que dejarlo haya hace mucho tiempo as que hoy el ser mi nuevo jankie!...

La chica le sonri pero esta vez pudo notar como su mirada cambia al mencionar su pasado era algo de lo que quer a alejarla lo mas posible no quer a que pensara en todo lo que hab a pasado quer a que viviera el presente quer a que viviera con el

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovido y abrazar a la chica peg ndola a su cuerpo

Inuyasha: Te amor Kagome cuidemos juntos a cachorrito

La chica correspondi a su sonrisa tierna y se apret mas contra el

Kagome: Yo tambi n si cuid moslo juntos

-Fin flash back-

Kagome: Baja inmediatamente si no quieres un combate de calentamineto!...

Inuyasha trago lentamente y empez a brincar en la habitaci n al ponerse los calcetines los zapatos y los pantalones como pod a si Kagome llegaba a subir por el iba a estar perdido esa mujer pod a ser malvada si lo deseaba y no quer a que ella empezara a entrenar esa ma ana con el no quer a sufrir antes de tiempo

Inuyasha: Ya voy peque a!...

Kagome: Baja ahora mismo! Ahora! Y no me digas peque a!...

Bien admit a que llamarle peque a hab a sido un error por escucharle ahora mas enojada que antes pero el no tenia la culpa! Ella misma le hab a dicho en una ocasi n que le gustaba que le llamara peque a!... vamos no tenia nada de malo adem s el era mas grande que ella era natural que le viera peque a aunque realmente le dec a por como sent s su cuero fr gil y suave al abrazarla

Kagome: Sango! Ap rate!...

Bien al menos ella no estaba molesta solamente con el sino tambi n con Sango pero eso le pod a traer dos posibilidades pod a que el ayudara y se compadeciera de ambos o que no contara con la ayuda de Sango para tratar de proteger su vida ante los enojos de Kagome

No es que su relaci n fuera perfecta claro que no pero el traba de sacarles adelante y sabia que Kagome tambi n se esforzaba trataban de ceder el sobre todo a veces le resultaba un poco molesto que la Sr. Higurashi viviera con ellos no porque ella no el agradara al contrario era una se ora muy amable y que le trataba de lo mejor haci ndole recordar constantemente a su madre

El problema era que sus caricias eran menos si ellos estaban presentes si ellos estaban cerca si el se iba a restaurante todo el d a y cuando regresaba su familia estaba presente no pod a siquiera besarla como se deb a no pod a ni abrazarla a gusto no pod a nada y pues llegaba un punto en el que le resultaba frustrante pasar todo el d a pensando en que deseaba darle un fuerte abrazo y pues nunca tenerlo

Bajo las gradas corriendo encontr ndose con que todo el mundo estaba listo la cara molesta de Kagome no el hizo mucha gracia pero en ese momento y en ese punto estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso por el codicader el tambi n despu s de todo tambi n era algo muy importante para el ya que no se hab a integrado solamente pro Kagome

Sino tambi n por el mismo porque se sent a bien al entrena sentir parte de algo tan grande y especial al sentirse ganador y compartir sus triunfos con Kagome

El viento paso rozando su mejilla esquivo la patada y se alejo un poco del sujeto frente a el era mas alto que el y bastante gordo por eso no crey que el apostara a golpear su cara y se confi casi le hab a golpeado y le hab a dado una pelea memorable el tipo golpeaba de forma r pida y eficiente

Estaba agotad simo sent s que el aire no el alcanzaba pero la adrenalina en ese momento no le dejaba sentir toda la tensi n de sus m sculos y los moretes que se hab a ganado en las eliminatorias ahora simplemente le dol a el abdomen y mucho despu s de una patada sorpresa que le hab a asestado el tipo ya no se hab a descuidado

Lo que no se hab a imaginado era que se arriesgara a tirar a su cara tomando en cuenta que sui velocidad era menor a la de el y que casi le tiro al suelo con el contraataque que uso a pesar del susto que se llevo no hab a salido perdiendo pero al velocidad de los latidos de su coraz n hab an aumentado

Pero si estaba jadeando como si estuviera en la cama con Kagome!... ning n combate le hab a cansado tanto era la batalla final estaba peleando por la escuela de Kagome y no pod a perder se hab an ido a muerte s bita por casi haber empatado tal vez una tenia menos de 30 segundos para desempatar

Ambos se ve an fijamente estaba seguro de que jam s olvidar a los ojos miel de ese sujeto pod a ver las gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro y sentir como unas cuantas recorr an el suyo tambi n no encontraba una forma de tomar ventaja y no se sent a ya seguro de nada

Todos estaban mir ndole desde Miroku que estaba con un saco y la lado de Sango desde Rin y Sesshomaru quienes hab an ganado en su presentaci n al igual que Kagome cansada y sudando seguramente mas agotada que nunca le ve a confiando en el anim ndole con su mirada porque la sent a pero sabia que su volteaba a verla pod a perder la concentraci n y defraudarla

La noche anterior le hab a hecho el amor y ella lo hab a sentenciado de una forma dulce pero le hab a sentenciado y advertido

Kagome: Cuando estar combatiendo no vayas a voltear a verme yo estar observ ndote pero tu no me veas porque te desconcentraras al igual que yo as que no voy a verte ni tu me veras al momento de combatir entendiste?...

Oh la forma en la que hab a pronunciado esa palabra que nunca hab a sido dicha de esa manera entendiste era lo mas sensual que pod a haberle dicho en aquel momento y lo hizo no sabia porque hab a vuelto a hacerle el amor y hab a dormido como una roca pero de algo estaba seguro estaba casi tan cansado como en aquel momento

Retrocedi de golpe al ver al tipo acerc rsele dio una vuelta r pida golpeando al tipo por atr s pero este se cubri y no hubo punto gru o frustrado sinti ndose al borde del cansancio ese tipo le hab a hecho gastar de las ultimas energ as que aun guardaba el arbitro les detuvo

Arbitro: Su tiempo a terminado y aun no hay ganador as que esto ser al antigua el pr ximo que golpee ser el ganador y le pr ximo golpeado ser el perdedor de acuerdo

Ambos asintieron y sus miradas se cruzaron una vez mas como diciendo No voy a perder porque lucho por algo importante sus miradas no relejaban odio no hab a furia tampoco solo convicci n y cansancio mucho cansancio sabia que ninguno iba a darse por vencido

El tipo se abalanzo sobre el sin aviso alguno retrocedi y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atr s apoy ndose solamente en una mano para no ser considerado como ca do y volvi a pararse derecho teniendo que esquivar al sujeto que se tiraba sobre el sin dejar de golpearlo

Se sent a humillado pr cticamente!... el tipo le estaba ganando lo hab a hecho retroceder hacia la orilla de la pista y ambos sab an que sacar al otro de la pista significaba ganar se inclino hacia atr s sintiendo que se ca a del lugar se hizo hacia un lado y golpeo al tipo en el costado empuj ndole hacia afuera y haciendo su punto ganador

El publico se puso de pie y grito poco antes de que su contrincante cayera contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que el ca a sobre la pista hab a sido la ultima batalla y era el desempate definitivo entre la escuela Shikon y su adversaria hab a logrado que Kagome fuera realmente feliz

El jurado empez a hablar sobre la importancia de las artes marciales mientrar presentaban a Kagome y a Sango que hablaban para la televisi n mientras que el are acompa ado por Miroku que le estaba dando una tolla para secarse el sudor y una bebida energ tica que patrocinaba el evento

Miroku: Lo lograste Inuyasha Kagome casi lloraba de emoci n

Inuyasha: Lo se por un momento dude el ganar pero lo hice con suerte pero lo logre

Su primo le dio una suave palmada en el hombro que el hizo gritar notando el gran nudo que tenia en los m sculos mucho estr s y esfuerzo por un d a pero aun le faltaba algo mas por hacer durante ese d a

Los reporteros empezaron a acerc rsele y a agobiarle con preguntas para ese momento todo el mundo se hab a enterado de su relaci n con Kagome y ahora le agobiaban con mil y un preguntas sobre su relaci n y la pregunta crucial que planes ten an para el futuro cuanto pensaba el que durar a su relaci n

El no quer a responder a esa pregunta sin ver a Kagome a los ojos y como por arte de magia la chica apareci entre la gente para rescatarle de todos lo periodistas que le estaba agobiando

Kagome: Ya por favor pregunta despu s el esta cansado despu s de semejante combate

Reportera: Srta. Higurashi! Pero que opina usted se su triunfo? Hubiera podido ganar sin el Sr. Taisho?...

Kagome: No lo creo

La chica sonri y volteo a verlo Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y tomo su mano

Reportero: Sr. Taisho piensa que su relaci n con su maestra durara mucho tiempo? Que es estable?... Le agrada?...

Todos guardaron silencio y observaron al chico cerrar los ojos y respirar tranquilamente para luego fijar su mirada azulada sobre los dulces ojos de Kagome

Inuyasha: Si me gustar a que durara para siempre te casar as conmigo Kagome?... te convertir as en mi esposa?...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras la chica observaba a Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el coraz n lati ndole a mil por hora toda la emoci n la felicidad el jubilo y la adrenalina revolotearon en el interior de su ser

Palabras frases e im genes formadas en su cabeza pasaron r pidamente frente a ellas la historia de Inuyasha plantado en el altar Inuyasha cuando le contaba el mismo aquella amarga historia Inuyasha cuando iba a rescatarla a aquel horrible pa s Inuyasha present ndose como su esposo ante las personas que el conoc an desde su infancia

Inuyasha haci ndole el amor Inuyasha enfadado con ella Inuyasha jugando con el cachorrito que el mismo le hab a regalado Inuyasha embadurnado en salsa de tomate y harina sosteniendo una pizza frente a ella con una gran sonrisa ellos jugando cartas o a guerra de almohadas ellos caminado por las calle abrazados o tomados de la mano

Si definitivamente ella si hab a pasado un maravillosos a o a su lado ella si se ve a en un futuro lejano junto a el si ella si deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado

Kagome: si quiero casarme contigo Inuyasha


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Porque?...

La lluvia ca a en las afueras del centro comercial por el que viajaba la feliz pareja que se casaba en una semana mientras caminaban por el lugar con las comprar sonriendo y conversando las personas les ve an y sonre an si lo hacia una pareja abrazaba a la suya imit ndoles viendo como eran felices sacando una sonrisa de las parejas de ancianos seguramente recordando su juventud

Inuyasha: Kagome!...

Kagome: Es que Inu!... no me puedo esperar mas!...

Inuyasha: Si si Kagome pero no tienes porque correr as ven porque no comemos un helado antes de regresar a casa eh?...

Kagome simplemente le regalo una esplendida sonrisa y tomo su mano aun entre todas las bolsas que el chico venia cargando Kagome estaba tan emocionada que hab a querido ir a comprar cosas para su casa cuando la Sra. Higurashi no le hab a dejado verla al igual que Sango y Miroku todos se hab an unido en una conspiraci n en contra de ellos para darles sorpresas y regalos a escondidas hasta Myoga se les hab a unido!...

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados muy acaramelados en el sitio de los helados compartiendo un Banana Split mientras todos les ve an y hasta se sonrojaban al verles tan felices y emocionados

Inuyasha: As que la Sra. Higurashi tampoco te a dicho nada

Kagome: Nop pero yo si quiero que arreglemos nosotros aunque sea nuestro cuarto por eso te e tra do no?...

Inuyasha: Si

Kagome: Y a donde vas a llevarme?...

Inuyasha: Llevarte a donde peque a?...

Kagome le sonri y le vio un poco picara haciendo que el chico se sonrojara al ser vista por las personas del lugar

Kagome: De luna de miel

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco y trato de retroceder pero ya hab a sido atrapado por la mirada de Kagome y por sus brazos que estaban alrededor de su cuello mientras que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de el Inuyasha trago lentamente sabiendo que no ten a salvaci n

Inuyasha: Pues a donde te gustar a ir?...

Kagome: Aun no tienes nada planeado?...

Kagome le estaba comenzando a ver un poco molesta y el supo que deb a de acabar con su broma as que cerro sus ojos y sonri para capturar los labios de la muchacha con suavidad despacio sintiendo los suaves suspiros que aun pod a arrancarle a la tierna cica entre sus brazos

Inuyasha: Bueno pues que opinas de nosotros dos en una monta a durante una semana con trineos skis y Kenta en una caba a con una fogata muy linda en la chimenea y mucho chocolate caliente

Kagome hab a abierto los ojos emocionada y feliz eso si que no se lo esperaba era demasiado emocionante lo quer a los quer a tanto por eso hab a aceptado casarse con el tan f cil mente a pesar de que lo hubiera hecho de una forma tan inesperada y hasta cierto punto un poco vergonzosa por ser en la televisi n y que haya sido visto por tantas personas

Kagome: Inuyasha!...

Kagome se abalanzo sobre el a abrazarlo emocionada Inuyasha correspondi a su abrazo sonriendo feliz por hacerla feliz amaba a esa mujer como un loco a pesar de todo por lo que hab an pasado pero Miroku le hab a dicho que era posible que por eso era menos probable que se separan ya que no todo el mundo pasaba por eso

Inuyasha: Bueno peque a creo que hoy si ya es un poco tarde

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y emocionados pero era verdad ten an que regresar un poco temprano porque Sango les hab a dicho que iban a cenar con Miroku y con ella as que ten an un compromiso y no pod an retrasarse

Kagome: Esta bien v monos ya

Se levantaron y pagaron su helado tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por el centro comercial ambos emocionados porque estaban a diez d as de su boda solamente a diez d as y estar an unidos para toda la vida porque la Sra. Higurashi quer a una ceremonia perfecta para su hija que iba a ser acompa ada por su hermano mayor al altar ella quer a que las cosas fueran de la forma mas correcta que se pudiera y el tambi n deseaba lo mismo para Kagome lo mejor que se pudiera apara su peque a despu s de todo por lo que hab a pasado

Kagome venia emocionada pensando en esa esplendida luna de miel y en como iba a cambiar su vida en diez d as todo iba a cambiar radicalmente ya ten an una casa amueblada y con todo lo que necesitaban o la mayor a de cosas que necesitaban pagada por Inuyasha Myoga y Sota pues despu s de todo el dinero o la mayor a de este hab a sido puesta por el a pesar de que no escogiera nada Kagome tambi n le ayudo a comprar la casa as ella dijo no se sentir a tan culpable y Miroku hab a decidi encargarse de ayudarle a Sango a pagar la casa en la que viv a diciendo que no importaba mucho

Miroku y Sango eran ahora una pareja muy unida y sent an que pod an estar de esa forma gracias a que los cuatro eran s per amigos a pesar de lo que hab a pasado segu an llev ndose muy bien sal an juntos y se contaban la mayor a de cosas que les suced an tantos las est pidas y sin importancia que solamente los amigos de verdad escuchar an como las que son realmente importantes que solo a tus verdaderos amigos le contar as

Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron frente al auto e Inuyasha busco las llaves en sus bolsas para abrir la cajuela pero no encontraba las llaves empez a impacientarse y puso al bolsas que el tra a en el techo del carro y empez a buscar las llaves con mayor empe o

Inuyasha: Maldici n no puede ser

Kagome: Que sucede Inu?...

Inuyasha: No encuentro las llaves

Kagome dejo las bolsas tambi n junto a Inuyasha y empez a ver hacia el interior del carro y vio las llaves entre los asientos

Kagome: Est n adentro las llaves se quedaron adentro Inuyasha

Inuyasha dejo de buscarse las llaves y llego al lado de Kagome buscando ver las llaves y ah las encontr no tenia otras de repuesto ni en la casa esta vez si que estaba en problemas

Inuyasha: Perd name peque a no fue mi intenci n d jame llamarle a los del seguro

Kagome asinti y abrazo al chico por detr s mientras el llamaba por tel fono a la agencia poni ndolo un poco nerviosos al colar sus manos debajo de su camisa acariciando su pecho y apoy ndose contra su espalda

Agencia: Alo

Inuyasha: Hola mira f jese que e dejado las llaves de mi carro adentro y

Agencia: Bien se or perm tame buscar su numero de cuenta puede dictarme su palca

Inuyasha le dijo todos los datos que necesitaban mientras el se pon a cada vez mas nervioso al sentir como Kagome comenzaba de nuevo a calentar la sangre en su cuerpo

Agencia: Disculpe se or pero no tenemos cobertura hasta donde usted se encuentra en este momento por la lluvia y porque tenemos un reemplazo y el no mira bien con la lluvia se or le recompensaremos con mas beneficios con un tiempo limitado que se le explicaran ma ana por la ma ana cuando se arregle el problema de sus llaves

Inuyasha: Pero

Agencia: Que pase buenas noches

Inuyasha: Espere

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de tirar el tel fono contra el piso pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de Kagome posarse en su cuello y tuvo que contener incluso su respiraci n

Inuyasha: Ka Kagome no van a venir hasta ma ana

Kagome: Ya veo pues entonces regresemos a casa

Inuyasha: Como?...

Kagome: Caminando

Inuyasha: Bajo la lluvia?...

Kagome: Si como cuando te conocfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"텔/span/font

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro Inuyasha sinti derretirse del deseo de tomarla en ese mismo lugar no se aguantaba por llegar a casa as que sin pensarlo mucho decidi hacerle caso y caminar con ella hasta la casa despu s de todo que les pod a hacer de mal un poco de lluvia solamente eso un poco de lluvia

As salieron del centro comercial caminando con una peque a sombrilla que apenas y les cubr a a ambos pero ellos iban felices de ir caminando a casa juntos no importaba que fuera un recorrido un poco largo despu s de todo cuando ellos estaban juntos el tiempo pasaba volando

Sin sentir mucho el recorrido de repente ya estaban en la casa mas mojados que secos pero al fin en casa esas llaves todav a las ten an ambos as que entraron y subieron directo a la habitaci n al ver todas las luces apagadas ya que no se aguantaban para llegar a la cama a terminar con lo que hab a comenzado en el estacionamiento del centro comercial de una buena vez

Sus gemidos inundaron la habitaci n tan solo abrieron la puerta Inuyasha busco casi desesperado la manecilla de esta para ponerle llave y asegurar as su completa privacidad durante ese acalorado rato mientras que Kagome comenz a luchar con la chaqueta que Inuyasha estaba llevando pasando ahora sus manos por su pecho aun sobre su camiseta sintiendo como los pezones del chico se endurec an ante sus caricias amaba cuando reaccionaba de esa forma

Ambos gimieron cuando comenzaron a caminar sin parar de besarse por la habitaci n Inuyasha tiro su chaqueta hacia un lado y se dedico a abrazar a la muchacha y a besarla apasionadamente mientras buscaba bajar la falda de la chica sintiendo como sus alientos se fund an en uno y sus labios eran tomados por los de ella de una forma que le enloquec a

Kagome se dejo caer de rodillas al piso antes de llegar a la cama encarg ndose de sacarle los pantalones al chico mientras el se inclinaba sobre el mueble mas cercano buscando una caja con sus amiguitos de l tex

Inuyasha: Maldici n ka

La voz del chico se corto dejando lugar solamente para el ronco gemido que sali de sus labios despu s de que la chica introdujera en sus labios su necesitado miembro amaba cuando hacia eso dejando que su lengua lo explorara y que sus labios le rozaran una y otra vez cuando le sacaba y le introduc a nuevamente a su boca

Inuyasha: Kagome no aaaaaahhhhhhh no no hay

No pod a reunir las fuerza necesarias para continuar con lo que le necesitaba decir si ella no se deten a iba a llegar pronto ya pod a escuchar los gemidos de la muchacha que le hab a confesado encantaba hacer lo mismo una y otra vez tuvo que sostenerse del mueble en el vual buscaba protecci n para no caer al suelo

Kagome sonri al escucharle gemir y sentir su sabor en su boca tomando toda su esencia Inuyasha se arrodillo finalmente cuando ella le solt y le admiro aun con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se volvi loco al ver su cara salpicada de su simiente no pudo resistir el impulso de abalanzarse contra ella a besarla

Kagome gimi al liberarse del chico para sacarle la camisa y sentarse en la cama

Inuyasha: Es espera Kagome no hay

Kagome: No importa ven

Inuyasha vio a la chica extendi ndole los brazos y casi no pudo contenerse para lanzarse sobre ella pero no pod an dejarse llevar as

Inuyasha: Pero

Kagome: Inuyasha en 10 d as estaremos casados que importa si nuestros hijos son concebidos un poco antes?...

A eso si que no pudo resistirse la idea de ser el padre de los hijos de esa mujer le volv a completamente loco eso era lo que siempre hab a deseado desde la muerte de sus padres y desde que era un ni o tener a una familias para cuidar siempre de sus hijos y su amada esposa era un sue o que iba a poder cumplir

Kagome supo que hubiera podido sentirse incomoda al decir algo de esa forma ya que su boda con Kikyo se hab a arruinado el mismo d a pero ese ya no era un tema tab para ellos que ya hab a hablado sobre el asunto seriamente para que no hubieran secretos o temas inc modos entre ellos ninguno de los dos quer a eso sobre todo despu s de todo lo que hab a sucedido

Kagome gimi al pasar sus dedos por la espalda del chico mientras el se deshac a de sus bragas y atacaba su camisa gimiendo mientras la besaba y presion ndose contra ella amaba cuando era tan apasionado y desesperado amaba sentir como rozaba su cuerpo ansiando sentir su piel como sus gemidos se cortaban cundo intentaba decir su nombre como el sudor cubr a r pidamente su piel y sobre todo la forma en que la besaba en esos momentos con tanta emoci n con locura

Inuyasha sinti que se pasaba un poco al subir su mano r pidamente por su pierna a apretar el musco de la chica al terminar de quitar la molesta ropa al tomar uno de sus pechos en su boca comenzando a jugar con ellos como a ella tanto la gustaba al gemir contra estos y al sentir como sus pezones se endurec an solo con que dejara que su aliento les rozara como gem a su amada cuando los succionaba y los lamia ya fuera despacio o con desesperaci n el resultado casi era el mismo y en esa circunstancia prefer a ir mas r pido de lo normal

Kagome arqueo su espalda y se aferro a los hombros del chico gimiendo y disfrutando del roce que logro con su piel sintiendo como la presi n que ejerc a sobre su pecho aumento y podr a decirse que casi le mordi adoraba cuando tomaba las riendas en la cama era posible que ella le controlara en todas partes y que le mandara en todo en todo y donde fuera menos en la cama ah le daba todo el control y no lo pod a negar porque le gustaba

Inuyasha decidi regresar a los labios de la chica situ ndose en su lugar favorito buscando la entrada a su ser buscando su coraz n en sus labios y su alma en sus ojos busc ndola a toda ella teni ndola de todas las formas a la vez asegur ndose que la cuidaba y la hacia feliz que no la volver a a ver llorar o eso era lo que el quer a creer

Kagome correspondi a su beso apasionadamente apret ndose contra el y enredando sus piernas con las suyas sintiendo que eran la misma persona que estaban tan unidos que nadie podr a encontrar alguna separaci n y que nada ni nadie pod a separarlos y esto lo confirmo al sentir como el chico comenzaba a entrar en ella otra vez solo que esta vez era un poco diferente

Inuyasha gimi y se hundi en el cuerpo de su compa era de su amiga de su amante de su prometida se detuvo un momento como si fuera la primera vez y beso el cuello de la chica desfrutando del sentimiento de sentirle planamente de sentirla por primera vez de sentir su calidez directamente sobre su piel de sentir sus m sculos directamente sin ninguna barrera de por medio de sentir solamente a Kagome y nada m s que a Kagome esta vez sin nada de por medio mas que su piel el sudor y cualquier otro fluido

Kagome no pudo evitar gemir una vez mas mientras levantaba sus caderas pidi ndole al chico que continuara pod a sentir la diferencia de sentir a Inuyasha en si interior sin ning n estorbo de por medio y pod a decir que era reconfortante hubiera deseado quedarse mas tiempo sin moverse para sentirle completamente pero estaba demasiado ansiosa de el como para no pedir mas

Inuyasha gimi contra ella dejando que sus gemidos fueran bien recibidos por lo o dos de la chica al igual que el recib a los de ella dejando que el ritmo que llevaban sus cuerpos fuera igual que el de sus respiraciones que cada roce y cada empuj n fueran uno y llenaran el momento dejando que la m sica de sus cuerpos ambientara al habitaci n

Dejando que sus corazones hablaran por ellos por medio de cada poro de su piel sintiendo la necesidad de alcanzar el final juntos y unidos tanto como lo estaban sus cuerpos disfrutando del momento disfrutando del otro disfrutando del otro tanto como pod an.. y como tendr an el derecho para el resto de todas sus vidas

Inuyasha no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito cuando sinti aquella conocida necesidad de llegar a su fin cuando sent s que cada nervio de sus ser estaba alerta para hacerle sentir que cada roce y cada toque eran maravillosamente placenteros e indescriptibles sintiendo como Kagome empezaba a gemir con mayor frecuencia y empezaba a aferrarse mas fuertemente a su cuerpo al igual que como sus m sculos internos trataban de retenerle mas tiempo dentro de ella y trataban de llevarle mas haya

Kagome grito el nombre de Inuyasha sinti ndose en medio del xtasis del momento sintiendo como el roce de su torso con sus pechos la llenaba de placer como las arremetidas que le daba la hac an deshacerse entre sus dedos sintiendo que fuera real por el sudor que les cubr a a ambos hasta que llego a su fin y grito arqueando su espalda y sintiendo lo mas maravilloso que nunca hab a sentido en su vida a Inuyasha llenando su interior con su esencia sintiendo su calidez y su ser caer rendido sobre ella al igual que en su interior llen ndole por completo

Inuyasha grito sobre Kagome sintiendo como si todo su ser se perdida en el espacio como si su ser se derramaba en el interior de Kagome y fueran uno de una forma que nunca hab an logrado antes sintiendo que el lazo que les un a de engrosaba un poco mas sintiendo el cuerpo de la muchacha agitada debajo de el intentando respirar gimi y rodo sobre la cama tray ndola consigo abraz ndola fuertemente contra su cuerpo ni e broma iba a salir de su interior

Kagome gimi y abrazo a Inuyasha enredando mas sus piernas con las suyas respirando agitadamente contra su pecho y sonriendo por la hermosa sensaci n de sus cuerpos aun unidos cansados y buscando relajarse del sudor viajar entre ellos y el suave respirar de Inuyasha sobre su cabeza moviendo suavemente sus cabellos revueltos y h medos

Inuyasha deposito un peque o beso en la cabeza de la dulce muchacha entre sus brazos y la apret con mas fuerza contra el sintiendo su suave respirar contra su pecho pero tambi n sintiendo que el sue o le inundaba y le derrotaba despu s de un d a un poco agitado

Inuyasha: Te amor peque a

Kagome: Y yo a ti

Kagome cerro los ojos relaj ndose sintiendo como Inuyasha tambi n lo hacia dispuesta a dormir despu s de todo estaba agotad y mas con ese acalorado encuentro estaba muy lista para dormir

El y Kagome gimiendo al unison mientras sus cuerpos eran iluminados levemente por la luz de la luna sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos calent ndose mas y mas sus corazones latiendo tapidamente y los empujones cada vez mas profundos y r pidos

Myoga: Inuyasha!...

Inuyasha movi su cabeza hacia loa lados y vio al anciano que le hab a ayudado en tantas ocasiones y que compart a la responsabilidad de este con el un poco molesto frente a el

Myoga: Que te pasa?!... quemaste la salsa

Inuyasha volteo a ver para abajo y se encontr con sus alza secreta hirviendo casi pudiendo ver el fondo de la hoya en que le hab a preparado

Myoga: Que te pasa que hasta el agua se te quema e?... en que estaba pensando

Inuyasha: Lo lamento preparare mas

Inuyasha movi su cabeza hacia los lados y apago el fuego de la cocina buscando las especias que necesitaba para preparar su salsa las saco y comenz a partirles en una tabla se volteo para buscar la pimienta y vio a Myoga sonriendo frente a el

Inuyasha: Que pasa ahora?...

Myoga: Muchacho caliente ya te vas a casar procura aguantarte un poco mas si? cuidado y te quemas o quemas la cocina

Inuyasha estaba a punto de responder al anciano molesto y sonrojado cuando este se dio al vuelta y se marcho a entregar una orden estaba seguro de querer una respuesta del tipo hasta que volteo a ver para abajo y se dio cuenta de que le acompa aba una tremenda erecci n suspiro y se volteo hacia la cocina

Inuyasha: Kagome tiene la culpa

El chico suspiro y trato de no prestarse atenci n ya har a a Kagome pagar por eso cuando llegara a la casa pero mejor no pensaba en ello hasta salir de trabajar porque sino Myoga iba a seguirlo rega ando todo el d a

Inuyasha: Ya llegue!...

Inuyasha vio que las luces estaban apagadas y se extra o un poco pero tenia sed as que decidi ir a la cocina a beber algo para luego ir a buscar Kagome por su venganza tal ves se hab a quedado dormida o estaba entrenando o algo as

Inuyasha iba tranquilo para la concina encendi la luz y casi tropez con algo cuando bajo su mirada vio a Kagome desmayada en el suelo y sinti que un balde de agua fr a le ca a encima

Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome! Kagome responde! Kagome que paso?! Kagome!...

Se tiro al suelo desesperado y levanto a la muchacha sintiendo que estaba un poco caliente y sudaba helado Inuyasha gru o y trato de hacer la reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando casi se alarmo aun mas y busco su celular desesperado necesitaba llamar por una ambulancia inmediatamente

Dr. Himura al quir fano en cinco minutos

Inuyasha estaba con los cosos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cara entre sus manos en una banca del pasillo del hospital los hospitales jam s le hab an gustado por toda la muerte que se sent a alrededor jam s quiso tener que ir a un lugar as con alguien que quer a muchos menos con Kagome

De camino al hospital en la ambulancia las cosas se hab an complicado y Kagome hab a dejado de respirar hab an tenido que ponerle una mascarilla y buscar hacer un agujero en su garganta para darle oxigeno

Hab an sido de los momentos mas desesperantes y terror ficos de toda su vida si Kagome mor a el el

Dra.: Sr. Taisho?...

Inuyasha levanto su mirada un poco borrosa por la lagrimas hacia la mujer con una bata blanca frente a el

Inuyasha: Si

Dra. Tachikawa: Usted vino como el encargado de la Srta. Higurashi verdad?...

Inuyasha: Si como esta ella?...

Dra. Tachikawa: Esta mejor ahora pero es un caso muy delicado podr a decirme que relaci n tiene con la Srta.?...

Inuyasha: Soy su prometido nos casamos en una semana

A Inuyasha no le gusto para nada la cara que la chica puso sent a que su coraz n lat a muy r pido esperando una buena noticia de los labios de la doctora pero por su apariencia parec a que esa buena noticia nunca iba a llegar

Dra. Tachikawa: Lamento que esto la arruine

Inuyasha: Va a estar aqu mucho tiempo?...

Dra. Tachikawa: No lo sabemos en este momento hemos mandado muestras de sangre suyas al laboratorio para confirmar lo que tiene o descubrir lo que podr a causar su enfermedad

Inuyasha: Y no tiene idea de lo que es?...

Dra. Tachiwaka: Hay indicios de ello pero no quiero asegurarle nada aun

Inuyasha: D game las posibilidades por favor doctora!...

La chica bajo la mirada un momento y cerro sus pu os

Dra. Tachikawa: Puede ser tuberculosis o alguna bronquitis c ncer de pulm n asma cosas por el estilo por eso tengo que hacerle una pregunta

Inuyasha: Preg nteme por favor

Dra. Tachikawa: Usted a tenido intimidad con la Srta. Higurashi?...

Inuyasha vio a la chica no se ve a tan mayor pero parec a que estaba interesada en cu reacci n

Inuyasha: Si claro

Dra. Tachikawa: Entonces me temo que debemos hacerle algunos ex menes a usted tambi n Sr. Taisho

Inuyasha: Que?...

Dra. Tachikawa: Es mas una rutina y prevenci n a la vez en estos casos no le molesta verdad?...

Inuyasha: No

Inuyasha vio que la doctora llamo a una enfermera y le pidi que la acompa ara

Miroku: Que paso?!...

Sra. Higurashi: Oh por Dios que le paso a mi hija

Sota: Inuyasha que paso? Como?!...

Sango: Inuyasha! Que te han dicho?...

Takeshi: Maldici n que el paso a mi hermana?...

Inuyasha permanec a igual de deprimido sentado en la misma banca en el hospital esperando por alguna noticia pero no le hab an dicho nada desde que le sacaron sangre Sango vio la curita en el brazo de Inuyasha cuando el levanto la mirada y se asusto

Sango: Te paso algo a ti tambi n?...

Inuyasha movi la cabeza hacia los lados

Inuyasha: Me hicieron un chequeo general y me sacaron sangre dijeron que era por rutina

Miroku: No te preguntaron nada sospechoso?...

Sra. Higurashi: Te han dicho algo de lo que tiene mi hija?...

Inuyasha: No me han dicho nada en tres horas cuando hablo conmigo la doctora dijo que no estaba seguro nada pero que era probable una enfermedad de sus sistema respiratorio Kagome tiene asma o algo as ?...

La Sra. Higurashi movi la cabeza hacia los lados al borde de las lagrimas ver a Inuyasha tan deprimido la deprim a mas a ella

Miroku: Sabe la doctora que ustedes se iban a casar? O que dijiste que eras de ella?...

Inuyasha: No se lo dije le dije que era su prometido y entonces me pregunto si nosotros hab amos estado juntos

Sota vio a Inuyasha un poco enfadado pero se ahorro los comentarios por la situaci n en la que se encontraban ya despu s hablar a seriamente con Inuyasha sobre eso

Sango: Y que ole dijiste?...

Inuyasha: Pues que si no iba a mentirle y entonces dijo delos ex menes

Miroku: Pero ustedes siempre han usado protecci n no?...

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Miroku eso pod a tener algo que ver en todo eso? Kagome podr a estar embarazada?... pero no tan r pido y eso no tenia nada que ver con sus pulmones Inuyasha simplemente bajo su mirada de nuevo no tenia ganas de hablar con ellos le hacia sentir peor

Una hora despu s la doctora tachikawa se acerco a ellos con una cara muy opaca

Sra.: Sr. Taisho?...

Todo el grupo volteo a verle y la Sra. Higurashi se abalanzo sobre ella con preguntas

Sra. Higurashi: Como esta mi hija? Con esta? Que tiene? No es nada grave?... d game por favor

La Dra. Bajo la mirada y todos tuvieron un p simo presentimiento algo no estaba bien en definitiva

Dra.: Sr. Taisho Sra. Higurashi tengo que hablar con ustedes

Sango: Nosotros tambi n somos su familia!...

La Dra. Vio al peque o grupo de personas que fijaban su mirada en la de ella y suspiro despu s de todo tarde o temprano ten an que saber

Dra.: Bien hemos hecho todos los ex menes y parece que el Sr. Taisho no tiene nada pero tendremos que pedirle que se mantenga en control con nosotros al menos por un mes

Inuyasha estaba ahora de pie y frente a la doctora al lado de la Sra. Higurashi esperando noticias de Kagome el no importaba despu s de todo sin Kagome

Dra.: Y pues la Srta. Higurashi

La doctora bajo la mirada un momento y luego la levanto fijando su mirada en los presentes

Dra.: Kagome Higurashi tiene sida

Inuyasha abri mas los ojos y abri la boca levemente la Sra. Higurashi dio un grito y se tapo la boca comenzando a llorar Sango reacciono como la Sra. Higurashi solo que se lanzo a los brazos de Miroku Miroku sorprendi a penas y alcanzo a abrazar a Sango Sota golpeo con su pu o su pierna al estar sentado donde Inuyasha lo estaba momentos antes y Takeshi comenz a ver a todos un poco perdido

Dra.: Y pues una gripe otro virus se adentro en su ser y ahora nada lo detiene por eso se a complicado tanto en uno o dos d as habr que conectar a Kagome a una maquina para que siga respirando porque el virus a atacado sus pulmones y su garganta solamente va a empeorar ya no hay forma de salvarla lo lamento

Inuyasha cayo de rodillas en el piso mirando sus manos que temblaban para luego cubrirse la cara sintiendo como sus lagrimas ca an silenciosas por su rostro y terminaban en el piso de aquel horrendo lugar la Sra. Higurashi estaba intentando ser consolada por Takeshi que no comprend a muy a fondo la situaci n pero que ya lloraba al saber que su hermana iba a morir sota estaba llorando en su sitio mientras apretaba su pierna con rabia Sango no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Miroku que estaba viendo a su amigo a su primo y casi hermano en el suelo sin reaccionar violentamente tal ves sinti ndose derrotado

Dra.: En verdad lo lamento al parecer la Srta. Le tenia desde antes de estar con el Sr. Taisho as que puede que usted este contagiado tambi n en este momento ella esta descansando cuando se calmen le pueden ir a ver uno por uno pero antes tengo que saber quien va a inform rselo ya que tiene que ser en este momento o lo hace alguno de ustedes o lo hago yo

Inuyasha no se levanto del piso sent a que no pod a respirar su vida se iba su coraz n se hab a comprimido y sent a que le dol a el pecho fue un gran impacto demasiado para el pronto todo fue negro y todo desapareci excepto un pensamiento

Inuyasha: Porque?... 


End file.
